


Ragdoll's Renaissance

by DrownedOcean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedOcean/pseuds/DrownedOcean
Summary: "That's enough you two!" Harry's voice starkly contrasted the silence. "Hermione. Lower your wand." Hermione thought that moving across an ocean would guarantee some stability however the only constant is the un-beating hearts of her new family. Slowburn, H/E, Post NM
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Hermione Granger
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ragdoll

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters; just the wacky thoughts in my brain and those that manage to make it on my computer.

Author's Note:

Mainly Hermione's POV but it will change a few times as the story progresses. Let me know of any thoughts and reactions you all might have.

NOTICE: I created a slowburn please don't add unnecessary flames to my writing.

Hermione POV

SMACK

I felt the sting on my hand as the resounding sound of flesh on flesh seemingly echoed through the room. My mind did little to process the extent of the pain I should be feeling. I just felt anger. Blood boiling, shoulders tighten, adrenaline-pumping anger. Anger that was directed at the redhead who now had a nice red handprint that matches his hair. The new silence that emerged in the room only heightened my focus on the despicable man in front of me. I could feel Ronald's alcohol-laced breath in my face as he looked at me with wide-eyed shock. His drunk self sobering quick.

I sense movement to my right. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew it was Harry.

Victor, my former dance partner, took a step back sensing the hostility that was causing my magic to spike.

Had I not been in a rage mode right now, I would have felt embarrassed for causing a scene at the Annual Hogwarts Gala. I was starting to enjoy the gala despite all the exhausting media spotlight that followed me around. I had managed to dance with my few remaining peers when Ronald decided I was a rag doll and yanked me mid-dance from Viktor as he was informing me of the last birth of his son. It wasn't the first time this had happened.

Sometime over the course of our relationship, this show of jealousy became routine. He would drag me away, yell at me for "cheating" or not giving him enough time. I would foolishly apologize and give up time and opportunities just to spend time with him. I would excuse his behavior as PTSD and accept blame for not properly caring for him. I would let him choose my clothing and even let him keep me from work some days just so I could cook and clean for him. My efforts would be "rewarded" with him finally talking and letting me peacefully work again. It had become a game of throwing myself into work just to advance my career meanwhile, he was happy with me because who knew how long it would last.

I would get through it because of my Teddy Bear. My two-year-old ray of sunshine always managed to bring a smile to my face on the most difficult days. He was officially my son after Andromeda passed away. This week Teddy had been sick, which added to my stress of work-home balance. Maybe I started to really resent Ron when I couldn't focus this week at work because I knew the gala would spark another jealous fit. Maybe it was his lack of effort when it came to Teddy. Maybe it was just the ever-tightening noose of jealousy that made me realize how little power I had left in my own relationship. Whatever it was, my fight or flight responses kicked in. My patience was gone. After 2 years of cheating, jealous fits, and humiliation, I was done with him. If he desperately wanted publicity with his fiancee now well it's showtime.

"WHAT THE FUCK HERMIONE?! First I see you whoring yourself out to HIM and then you HIT for trying to rescue YOU! You are causing a scene not to mention you ruined my face for pictures! WHAT IS YOUR -"

SMACK

This time my hand actually registered more pain however I wasn't about to let him see my discomfort. He now had a matching pair of handprints.

"ENOUGH! HOW DARE YOU?! A WHORE?! Really Ronald?! Of all things?!  
Don't make me laugh! We all know the only whore around here is you!"

"ME?! What-"

"YES you! What Ronald? You don't think I notice the late night at work? The smell of perfume from your clothes or even the nights where you supposedly stay at Harry's when in fact I know you aren't there!"

A few gasps could be heard throughout the room, sadly I could be bothered anymore.

"That's Nothing! You know how many girls throw themselves at me after the war!"

"Oh Really? How about the wards to our house that register different girls coming in and out while I'm at work? Who was the last of them? Oh right. Lavender or was it Parvati? I don't suppose they are simply coming over to borrow our washing machine."

Silence. His face colored red with rage or maybe embarrassment.

"Merlin Ronald, I can't believe the number of times I've had to swallow my pride and bribe the press from posting about your affairs. Do you have any idea how humiliating that is?! Do you think I enjoy having the whole wizarding world whispering about your latest affair? ANSWER ME RON!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY HERMIONE?! Sorry? Fine you are right I cheated but what am I suppose to do when you are always at work? You are never around! All you do is work! Since you can't seem to service your fiance, I went elsewhere."

"SERVICE? News flash Ron! I may have put up with your self-centered view to try and save this relationship but don't mistake me I. Do. Not. Serve. You. As for always working, you knew from the beginning of our friendship that I always wanted a career. Merlin, the WHOLE WORLD knows this! Don't even try to push this on me. I always made time to be home but you were always elsewhere probably drunk and whoring yourself out!"

" I wouldn't have to "whore" myself out if you weren't busy with that bastard of a child living in -"

Swish.

Gulp.

The people surrounding us barely had time to blink when they realized I had my wand digging into Ron's throat. A flash of fear crossed eyes as I took a defensive stance.

There were only a few words left in my mouth most of which included hexes that were reserved for battle. I dug the wand deeper.

"That's my son you are talking about," I said slowly. There would be no more screaming. I was past that point. The anticipation was claustrophobic as I could see multiple people around me flinch or shift uncomfortably.

"That's enough you two!" Harry's voice starkly contrasted the silence.

"Hermione. Lower your wand." He gently reached out and tugged it down enough to get in between Ron and me. I relaxed my arm a hair but I didn't fully stop pointing it.

"Hermione come on you are causing a scene" A sense of betrayal was slamming in. I glared at both of them.

"That's your godson, he is talking about Harry James Potter." His face flushed with a small bit of shame. Harry flashed a dirty look at Ron before facing me again.

" I know Hermione but this is not the time or place to be discussing this."

I looked around. The unabashed stares did little to sedate my anger. However, I understood that maybe cursing Ron in front of the majority of the Ministry would not bode well for me or Teddy.

I looked back at Ronald; he didn't even have the decency to look ashamed.

"No, Harry you're wrong this is the perfect place for our last discussion," I said with a poison-filled voice. "He always wanted the world's attention well let him have his way and frankly I only have a few things left to say"

They both narrowed their eyes at me.

" In case it hasn't been abundantly clear Ronald. We are over. I don't want you anywhere near me or Teddy ever again. Don't worry you can keep the house, I have no interest or use for it. Teddy and I are leaving. And don't try to find us I won't hesitate to use you for target practice." The echo of my engagement ring falling to the floor could be heard by all. With a final challenging look to everyone in the room, I started to walk away. Two steps in and I felt a hand crush my forearm as it tried to yank me. I managed to firmly keep my ground. I turned around fully intending to curse the imbecile responsible.I didn't expect him to be inches close to my face.

" Don't be a fool Hermione. You will always be mine." Ron managed to whisper into my ear before Harry intervened. His eyes burned into mine and for the first time in a while, I saw Ron with determination in his eyes. His eyes held a promise.

"Let her go Ron." Harry grabbed his unoccupied arm. Still holding my gaze he slowly let my arm go and turned to Harry.

Not wanting to prolong or dwell on Ron's words. I turned and walked away with my head held high. Just as I was reaching the temporary apparition point in front of the school I heard someone running towards me. Harry. The sense of betrayal flared up again. I knew where his loyalties lay; he always defended him. My prediction proved correct as soon as he opened his mouth.

"Hermione. Wait. Hey. Look Ron's stupid. We all know that but please take it easy on him. He didn't mean any of it. You know how he gets when he is drunk or embarrassed. He lashes out. You know he loves you and Teddy. Right?"

"..."

"Hermione?"

He never cared. Did he? His own godson was called out of his name and he is defending the arsehole who did so. Did he not care for Teddy? Did he not care for me? I gave up everything for him. My parents died, my friends died, even my life and sanity were put into jeopardy. Yet I can't seem to get an ounce of loyalty back. All the fights I've ever had with Ron he always took his side. He covered for him time and time again. He covered for him. My mind flashed back to the times Ron told me he was having a bros night with Harry only to come back the next day smelling of perfume… Harry conveniently forgetting details of the night they hung out….

"Did you know?" I managed to mumbly get it out as I stared at Harry.

"Excuse me? Know? Know what?" He gave me the most lost look I have seen in a person. I normally would let this go but my gut just insisted there was something else.

"DID YOU KNOW? The affairs Harry! He always told me yall were going out for drinks but there were multiple times where you would seemly forget when I mentioned it to you. So Harry James Potter, Did. You. Know?"

Panic. It was unmistakable; panic flashed in his eyes. An ice-cold wave of numbness came over me as shame formed into his features. He opened his mouth but with my empty eyes bore at him made him close it. He looked away and a single nod was all I received.

Three long seconds passed. My eyes closed as I swallowed. For the first time that night, I felt sadness seeping in. When I opened my eyes Harry was looking at me again. I stood up straighter and cleared my throat.

"Well, At least I know who your loyalty belongs to. I will be taking my son with me. As his mother and legal guardian, I forbid you from seeing Teddy again. He deserves better. Goodbye Mr. Potter you won't be seeing me again."

I took two steps back from him. Before he could say anything I apparated away. I was alone.


	2. Chapter 2: The Underground Network

Chapter 2: The Underground Network

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters; just the wacky thoughts in my brain and those that manage to make it on my computer.**

**Author's Note:  
I am overwhelmed as to how much positive response this story has generated. Thank you for your support! This is my first fanfic and I am aware that crossovers are an acquired taste.**

**Also please note that I will try to update at the very least weekly but I do not have a set schedule. That aside this chapter is a bit longer but it is necessary to establish a bit of background. As always let me know your thoughts or reactions.**

**NOTICE: Flames hurt the vampires in this story. Not me.**

**Hermione POV**

' **Inhale and Exhale'**

' **Come on Hermione! Inhale and Exhale!'**

Invisible walls are closing in. I recognized the symptoms. A panic attack was about to break through the surface. My muscles tightened. I felt cold and hot at the same time. My heart is racing. Adrenaline was washing through me. I left light and heavy at the same time.

'STOP it, Hermione! Look around you nothing is attacking you' I forced my eyes around. A house. 'You control your body' I forced deep breaths and relaxed my muscles. They somehow still felt tense. A house. Our house. Teddy. 'Teddy, Come on Hermione. Pull yourself together! You can't lose it not yet not until you and Teddy are safe.'

The house looks simple. I had wanted a simple house. Two stories and a large back yard. Secluded and surrounded by woods. There is a soft light coming from the downstairs living room.

'I need to pack. Where do I go? Who can I even trust? The whole wizarding world will know about the breakup before sunrise tomorrow. Ron would expect me to go to Ginny or Luna. I can't go there. Neville? No, he is loyal to Harry. WHERE? Leaky Cauldron? No Ron will go there first. Muggle London? No Teddy can't control the morphing of his features yet.'

I look at the house again. 'Breath Hermione.' Teddy's babysitter is still there. 'Come on Hermione we need to get moving. 10 minutes. That's all you need'

' **10 minutes.'**

Taking another deep breath. I force a smile onto my face. I feel a flare in my magic as I walk through the wards. I open the front door and see the babysitter standing from the couch.

"Hermione. I hope you had a great night. I just put Teddy to sleep."

"Adriana. It's good to be home. I hope Teddy wasn't any trouble." I shake her hand as I come in front of her. She fixes her jumper as I let go. She is a squib who barely seems to know who I am. She merely thinks I am a small town potion maker. I can't risk anyone getting near Teddy for fear of them leaking information to the media about him. I promised Andromeda that I would keep Teddy away from the spotlight in fear that he would become a target of death eater sympathizers.

"Not at all! He is the sweetest most well-behaved little gentleman. You and your husband are very lucky." I try not to grimace. Instead, I simply widen my smile.

"Yes, he is amazing just like his father. I plan on taking him for a visit to Australia for a bit. Just to get away from the house for a bit. Listen, I don't mean to rush you along but I am rather tired from all the fun I've had tonight." I inserted a bit of information for when Ron came looking for me. Normally I wouldn't be as rude but there was no time for pleasantries.

"Oh, goodness! Of course, I don't mean to keep you. I will just get my stuff and leave."

"Thank you. Let me show you out. I already transferred payment for tonight to your bank account. Are you ready to head out?"

"Yes," I walked her out of the ward and apparated to her house.

"Thank you for the lift! I look forward to seeing Teddy again."

"Of course." As she turned to walk away. I took out my wand. "Obliviate"

'I'm sorry Andriana, I know they will come looking for you. Hopefully, this slows them down'

I apparated back to the house.

' **5 minutes.'**

I run into my home and check-in on Teddy. He is asleep. I take a moment to look at his face before I turn and go to my room. He looks like his father. With a flick of my wand, all my clothes and stuff float into my bag that lives stuck to my side. The expansion charm accommodated all stuff accordingly. After the war, I developed a habit of always having it by my side. I was like a security blanket that helped me feel less anxious in my day to day life.

' **3 minutes.'**

I went to Teddy's Room. As quietly as possible, I summoned all his clothes, diapers, and toys into the bag. I held my breath as I watched him carefully, hoping he didn't wake up. I made my way over to his crib. Slowly, I lifted his soft body up and quietly made my way over to my study.

I took stock of my study for a second. This place was supposed to be my safe haven at home. It held little of my essence. Where you normally would find books packed to the brim there were trophies honoring the golden trio specifically Ron. I always did hate them as they only served to remind me of a time of grief. Of war. A sole shelf held what little books I had managed to keep in the room. I knew better than trying to keep my work-related stuff in my study. Ron would flip if he saw me even bring a small amount of work home with me.

**Swish.**

Another wave of my wand and the books accommodated themselves in the portable library I had created in my bag. I looked at the empty shelf. 'A far cry from the Hogwart size library you originally wanted huh?' Hogwarts. McGonagall.

' **10 seconds.'**

I went to the floo. Covering Teddy's face with his hand-knit blanket, I stepped into the green flames.

"Hogwarts!"

I barely had time to register having my feet on the floor when I heard movement in the room. I clenched the wand at my side. Constant Vigilance.

"Hermione." I looked up and relief started to seep into. I quickly reeled it in. I looked at McGonagall with her upgraded signature emerald green robes standing beside her desk. Her eyes didn't hold pity, only concern; a small mercy. She didn't need an explanation, no doubt she witnessed the whole thing that played out in her school. I couldn't seem to get any words out. Teddy began to stir awake and bring my attention to the bundle in my hands. I held my breath as I gently rocked him, lulling him back to sleep.

I felt McGonigal come closer and lean over to see Teddy. A sad smile played on her lips. She always had a soft spot for Teddy when I brought him over during one of my many research trips to the Hogwart library.

"Come let's get him to bed" I felt relief knowing she wasn't going to turn me away. An irrational fear but I didn't think I could take another disappointment tonight. She motioned for me to follow as she disappeared into her chambers. As I entered as she transfigured one of her bookcases into a crib. I let her take Teddy from me and set him to sleep. We both stood for a moment looking at Teddy before making our way back to her office.

"I left him."

"I know."

"He-"

"You don't have to explain your reasoning to me, Hermione. Anyone with eyes could see that he was suffocating you. Unlike other people, I've been witnessing your relationship since you were children. I've watched him walk all over you for years, Hermione. Tonight was a long time coming, don't regret it."

I sighed a sigh of relief. Grateful for her words I simply nodded. Had I been the only one blind for these years?

"Thank you. Minerva." I swallowed. I needed help with Teddy meanwhile I figured out what to do from here on out. I had no plan and getting Teddy into a stable environment was my priority.

"Minerva, Could we-"

"Take all the time you need Hermione. You will always be welcomed at Hogwarts, however, I don't suggest staying too long eventually Ron or Harry will come looking."

"Thank you. We won't stay long. I know I am already asking for a lot but I need to run out for a bit. Could I ask you to watch Teddy for a bit?"

"Of course, However, it's past midnight, Hermione. You should be resting."

"I know but I can't Minerva. News of today will break and by morning I won't be able to move around freely without the press following. Knowing Ron he will try to access our shared banking account or at the very least track, it's spending. I need to take care of that now."

"Of course but surely Gringotts is close right now."

"Not to everyone and I know someone." She gave me a disapproving looked but sighed a sigh of reluctance.

"Very well. Hermione... take care."

I walked into the floo and gave McGonagall a grateful look.

"Malfoy Manor!" I welcomed the roar of the flames as it took me to the only people that can help me right now.

I held on firmly as to not stumble into the home of my childhood arch-nemesis and now a favorite coworker. Not that I would ever admit that. Stepping out of the fireplace I waited for them to come to me. The wards would have let Draco and Astoria know of my arrival. The pair of them became my friends meanwhile on an assignment to help rebuild Gringotts. After the war, Draco had turned a new chapter and started working on assignments for Kingsley as his unofficial floater and staff. After a year he became Kingsley second in command working where he was needed. I was third in command just behind him but my job was strictly specialized to work with magical creatures. Occasionally I would take the oddball and help with other assignments that were more discreet. We had both been assigned to Gringotts. I was supposed to come up with updated regulations and peace agreements with the Goblins. Draco was assigned to help the goblins with updating their security system and create regulations regarding dark artifacts.

The first two days were brutal as the goblins were not happy about working with an ex-death eater and the girl who stole from them. It was only our large amount of money that kept us from being kicked out in the first two minutes. We avoided each other but quickly found that it would be impossible to do anything without the other. Thankfully Tori stepped in. She was one of the few wizards that were allowed to work with the Goblins. Her beauty and her ruthless knowledge of money management made the goblins a lot of money.

Once I introduced her to Draco, she kept the peace between Draco and I. The goblins were also grateful to her as they were tired of dealing with our arguments. Shortly after the introduction of the two sparks flew between Draco and Tori. They became a power couple. Meanwhile, Tori and Draco had become some of my closest friends despite this we barely hung out outside of work. Ron wouldn't let me anywhere near Draco outside of work and as such he wasn't aware of my friendship with Tori. Tori now handled my finances and taught me to invest and manage my finances. She turned me into the second richest person after the Malfoy's. Although my newly acquired wealth was kept from everyone outside of Draco and Tori. I kept it as a secret from Ron as his fragile ego would cause him to lash out if he found out I made more money then he. I let him believe he saw all my wealth in a joint bank account I had with him. 'Pathetic' Now that I was some distance away I was starting to realize how much of my life Ron had taken control of.

"Mione!" I felt small delicate arms wrap me in a hug. For a moment I considered letting my guard down but I knew once it was down I was going to break. I couldn't. Not yet. I took her in. She was as beautiful as ever. Fierce women no doubt. She didn't look to be in night attire. She wore a look of concern and determination on her face.

"Tori, I'm so sorry to be bothering you so late but I need your help."

"Don't worry I am aware of the circumstances. We were expecting you. News breaks early tomorrow. The printing press is working non-stop tonight. They aren't painting a pretty picture for you or Ronald. Where is Teddy?"

"Safe. He is with McGonagall. I need to see-"

"Well if it isn't the Gryffindor Princess. I see you finally grew a backbone."

"Draco." I greeted him. He tried to play a smirk on his face but it quickly vanished as he saw I was not in a bantering mood.

"We need to talk." I sent him a look of urgency. He nodded and turned to Tori.

"We know," Tori said. " We have been expecting you but first things first. What's your plan? Where are you going to stay now?" I looked at her ashamed. I normally had a plan for everything but right now I had nothing.

"I don't know. Maybe stay a Hogwart for a couple of days. Meanwhile, I find a secluded place. I was going to see if Draco could talk to Kingsley and see if I could get a few days off of work. All I know is that I don't want to see anyone right now. Not with the press looking for the scoop of the century."

"Forget that plan. We got a better one." She guided me to one of the overly ornate chairs.

"It's a bit of an out there of an idea. At first, we were sure you were going to turn it down because of that arsehole. Well, now that he is out of the way it might be just what you need. Let Draco explain, I'll fetch us a coffee. Draco"

Coffee? We only drank coffee on the late-night while we researched or planned a major project. She shot Draco a hopeful look as he settled into the chair opposite me. He cleared his throat as his now-fiancee gracefully seemed to float away.

"Granger, Do you remember our latest work with vampires in Volterra?"

"Yes, The Volturi right? We had just reached out to them not too long ago. Last I checked they were occupied with matters with an incident during their Saint Marcus' Day Festival. Have they reached out?"

"Yes. They reached out to us. Apparently it was some foolish vampire that had threatened to expose them in their own backyard because his significant other died. Rather a dramatic affair but it was dealt with. Regardless we went ahead and proposed setting a connection with the wizarding world to allow them to allow for more relaxed trade regulations between the vampires and wizards. As well as provide us with updated information for reclassification. They have heard of our outdated and incorrect knowledge of their kind and wish to educate us on the matter. No doubt they were flattered to give someone the opportunity to study them."

"That sounds great Draco, Italy is beautiful. Unfortunately, I can't imagine being able to bring Teddy with me to a place full of blood-sucking vampires. Plus we don't know if they are more likely to be attracted to our blood because of the added component of magic. Also, I'm not sure that moving to Italy would help me. The media has tracked me down in Italy before when Ron and I took a trip last summer. Surely you can see why I - "

"Which is why you aren't going."

"I don't understand. If I am not going how this is relevant to me then."

"Relax Granger, I am aware of your priorities. It's too dangerous for you and Teddy. I will be going instead. Naturally, we made our concerns known to Volturi about the blood issue and they assured us that it wouldn't be an issue as our magic makes us a little less appealing than your average vampire. Plus they don't see the point in attacking someone who can burn them to a crisp in record time. Regardless I will be under their protection while there. Considering they rule with iron fists I doubt anyone will be stupid enough to try. Regardless, that is beside the point. You're right Italy is not far enough which is why we want to send you further."

"Further?"

"Yes, How would you feel about going to America?"

"America? I don't follow. Why America?"

He smirked that irritating smirk he usually pulls when he is holding information over my head.

"Exactly America, You see along with the preliminary information regarding my safety we received information regarding vampires with special skills and a particular diet. The Volturi has a few vampires with special skills but he also made me aware of a few of them in America that were of particular interest. Normally I would just investigate their powers as well but I am afraid I will have my hand full negotiating trade regulations. Luckily Aro has a connection to a doctor in a particular clan that has been looking into vampires with magical abilities powers. Aro has reached out to them to see if they would agree to have someone go over and investigate their powers and their diet. I'm not sure how but fortunately they agreed to have a wizard study them. "

"A doctor for vampires? What could beings that are nearly immortal need a doctor for? As far as I know, there is little that can harm them."

"That's the interesting part, Granger. His patients are human."

"How is that possible?"

"He doesn't drink human blood. His clan hunt animals and maintain a somewhat convincing life as humans. Truly a masochistic behavior but one a self-righteous being as yourself can appreciate. Needless to say, Kingsley sees fit that someone should go investigate and register them as a subclass of their own." Silence. It took me a moment to process everything he was saying. Tori reappeared with a cart that held a coffee station. Bring me back from my musing. Draco gave her a look and she turned to look at me. Draco rose and walked over to Tori as they both faced me.

"So Granger, How does America sound?"

I looked at both of them for a moment. Of everyone, they proved today the extent of their loyalty to me. If anything they might be the only ones I can trust right now. I sent them a small smile.

"It sounds lovely."

I saw them smile and let out a sigh of relief. Tori beamed and practically floated over to me. She then turned to Draco. With a nod, Draco apparated away. I gave Tori a confused look. She beamed.

"He has gone to Gringotts to negate Ron any access to your account and to terminate any account you have together. I set up a specialized account shortly after the Goblins updated their security measures to not allow anyone to track your spending outside of myself and you of course. I already transferred money into your American overseas accounts as well as created a few dozen more in Seattle. You already have some investment over there but I have set aside some money should you find a company you want to want to buy or invest in while you are there. I pulled a few favors and will have the money transfer expedited. You will have one main account for your everyday life. I made sure to put over more than enough money there for you to be more than comfortable should you chose."

I was more than a little overwhelmed with the information she was giving me. I would expect nothing less from Gringotts money warrior princess. Clearly the goblins only hire the best. My mind barely had time to process the information she threw at me. Clearly she had already predicted my response before I had.

"Seattle? Is that where I am going?"

"Not exactly, Forks, Washington to be exact but that's the only nearby city that I can move money around without being overly suspicious. The town you are going to is small and would likely notice any major big purchases. We can get away with buying a house but you will need to establish a cover story for you and Teddy."

"I'll make sure to get a job for cover. If I can't find one then I will just invest into a preexisting one. I'll just say that it is an inheritance from my dead brother. That would also explain Teddy as my nephew so our facial difference won't be questioned too much."

"Perfect. I already have one of my associates aboard going to purchase a house for you in Folks. From what I've heard there are limited options. Draco is going to get you an international portkey. It should be ready by noon today you will be arriving at the Cullen's household. They should show you to your new house. Unfortunately, it will be another day before I can get the house fully furnished."

"That's more than enough Tori. I can just transfigure something for the time being."

"We need to make a list of things you need to get before you leave. I will help you shop for the items once the stores are won't be able to go to Diagon Alley but we can get most everything at Hogsmeade. Luckily I have a bit of Polyjuice potion left from an experiment that we made to test security at Gringotts. It should buy you about 3 hours at least."

Draco appeared out of nowhere and handed us both cups of coffee. "The Goblins were not happy but they got the job done. Let's get to work. Hopefully, we can all get some shut-eye before all hell breaks loose tomorrow."

"I need to write the Cullens a letter before I arrive. It's incredibly short notice for them. I also need to let Minerva know of the plan. Teddy will be awake soon. I need to see someone else before I leave."

"You do that. Granger. We can handle making arrangements. Who do you need to see?"

"George."

They gave me a sad look before nodding. We had a moment of heavy silence before I made my way to one of the desks in the room. We worked in silence for the rest of the night. The familiar comfort of silence with friends threatened to give rise to the panic attack that was brewing under the surface.

'Not yet' I looked at the time. I can feel the stress taking its toll.

' **6 hours.'**


	3. Chapter 3: A Subtle Threat

Chapter 3: A Subtle Threat

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters; just the wacky thoughts in my brain and those that manage to make it on my computer.**

**Author's Note:**

**Two for one anyone?**

**Try not to inhale the chapter so quickly~ JK, please enjoy.**

**NOTICE: Flames hurt the vampires in this story. Not me.**

**Carlisle POV:**

A rare rainless night greeted Esme and me as we arrived at our Forks home. We stood for a moment taking in the peaceful night sounds and our wooden haven that surrounded the house. Despite the beautiful night, our mood is rather somber. With our children scattered around the world at the moment and I can feel the lingering feeling of suffocation that only the Volturi can achieve from a distance. Arms wrap around me and mine automatically move to pull my Esme closer. I flash her a sad smile. The fact that our children are coming home brings us a little comfort. They should be here within the next day.

We had just heard from Alice. We were almost certain that they would not make it back alive. Although I am grateful that they are alive, I know the Volturi too well. They were let go a bit too easily. Bigger plans at play. The weight on my shoulders only increases when I think of their arrival. No doubt Bella will ask me to turn her as Edward will definitely refuse. Edward's relationship with Bella has always brought me confusion and worry. For someone that views immortality as death, I wonder how he will react when Bella is turned. He has disappointed me and no doubt, Esme, as well. She is at her wits end with his suicidal behavior. She has already lost one son before and I know she will have words with Edward regarding his reckless behavior as soon as he arrives.

Although I wish to support Edward to not turn Bella, the decision has been made for us. I have to protect my family. I look at Esme. She looks as tired as we are allowed to look. We stay silent for another moment before Esme effortlessly glides through the doors of our home. 'Yes, I have to protect Esme and the children even if Edward hates me for a moment.'

There is little to set-up was we always keep our homes stocked with furniture. The children should be arriving within the next few hours. Emmett should be here by sunrise. Rose will take a bit longer to finish closing business at their location. Jasper is on a plane and will meet Alice, Bella, and Edward at the airport. I had already called ahead and got my job back from the hospital. I will need to make my way over to work in the morning to take care of some paperwork.

My phone rings. I don't bother looking at the caller as I assume it's one of the children letting us know of their location.

"Carlisle, My dear friend. It's been too long." The Aro's silky voice jerks any resemblance of peace I had. My shoulder's tense for a moment. Fear seeps in and my mind races to my kids most of which are on a plane slightly out of Aro's reach. Esme races to my side and takes to listening in at the conversation. I try to send her a reassuring smile. Although part me knows not to panic just yet the Volturi are known to keep their word.

"Aro, It's nice to receive a call from an old friend. As I understand you had quite the meeting getting to know my son's girlfriend." I try to maintain a cheerful tone.

"Oh yes, Their meeting was quite delightful and informative. I suspect you will have a talk with Edward regarding the gift of immortality he has. It would be a shame if his talent is wasted due to a small misunderstanding." I flinch at the subtle threat in his voice. No doubt he took offense to Edward's perspective on immortality.

"I will make sure to have a talk to him…. I suppose I owe you an apology for the trouble and a thank you for sparing his life." I try to express humility through my voice the last thing we need is to provoke them.

"You are welcome, Carlisle. You know I do consider you a friend. I look forward to seeing the new Isabella and what extraordinary gifts she produces. I suspect that you will be the one to transform her? Who knows maybe after she is transformed she might consider trading the scenery of Forks for Volterra." I narrow my eyes. He is not calling just to say these things. He wants something.

"Yes, well that will be up to Bella to decide. I am sure she will want to spend some time with us meanwhile she matures out of her newborn stage." I pause for a second before questioning him.

"As nice it is to hear your from you Aro. I don't expect this to be a social call."

"Ah, ever so insightful Carlisle. You are correct. We have important matters to discuss. It is in regard to a particular community of interest. You do remember the friends of the wand wielding sort?"

"Yes, I believe last we talked their community was a secretive as ours and had little interest in dealing with our kind outside of some trading of selective goods."

"Precisely, Well times have changed and they have taken some progressive measures after a particularly nasty war just two years ago. They have reached out to renegotiate their trade agreements with us as well as to conduct a study on our kind and our culture. We have made arrangements for one of them to stay in Volterra with us. Normally this is an inhouse issue and we would take care of it but they seemed to develop quite the interest in your coven's particular diet and powers."

"While that seems rather generous of you to provide one of them with appropriate hospitality, surely you can provide them with all the necessary information they need. We are rather the same with minimal differences. I can't imagine why they would take a special interest in us. " Esme clearly mirroring the confusion I am feeling.

"Yes quite right, however, it is not the diplomacy that interests me rather their studies. They have made me aware of a female specialist that has been looking into vampires with special abilities. It seems that they were hoping to find out the cause of vampires with special gifts and it's relevance to the magical world. Seeing as to how this person has no interest in pursuing these goals in Volterra due to our diet... well it leads us to nature for my call." I could read the underlining message. It makes sense that the Volturi would be interested in finding out how to expand their collection. No wonder he let Edward and Alice walkout.

"Seeing as to how I generously let your son go with his mate. I expect hosting a guest of mine will be of little consequence to you and your family." I could read the underline message here. Esme bit back a snarl. It wasn't a request. It was an order.

"Of course. We will make sure she is welcome. It is the least we can do for you." I said as I swallowed my pride.

"Splendid. She is to arrive sometime in the morning I suspect. I do apologize for the short notice but our friends are rather eager to settle in you see she was in the middle of moving locations when they contacted us. Sadly I do not have a name yet but I am sure she will gladly fill you in. Not to worry, she won't be staying long, just until her studies are complete. From what I hear she is a rather avid scholar much like yourself. She will provide her own accommodations and I merely ask that you entertain her interests and show her around. Who knows maybe you will find that you and your family might enjoy the additional company."

"We will certainly see that she is cared for. I'm sure Esme would be happy hosting a guest. We will make sure she is welcome." My wife simply nods. She does tend to get excited when we have our friends over.

"Please see to it that she does. Oh and Carlisle I would expect to send a few of my guards to check on the progress of our new friend and Isabella. I know Jane is rather excited to see her new friend." His voices chilled me further and his voice sweetened on the other end.

"I understand," I said darkly.

"Well, it seems it is time for me to go. Please send Esme and the family my love."

"I will." The phone clicked as the call dropped. Esme sends me a concerning look. We don't have too much time.

"We need to inform everyone of our guest."

"I'll make arrangements and see if any new homes have been purchased in Forks. It shouldn't be hard to find where she will be staying." I nod my thanks. She looks thoughtful."Do you think she will be a threat?" She questions. Taking an unnecessary breath I think for a moment before answering her.

"No, I don't she is not to us at least. She is most likely will not be aware of the Volturi's hidden agenda, Aro is probably just using her. He is never known to be forthcoming towards strangers of his plans. However, we do need to be careful in the off chance she is here to keep an eye on Bella. We'll get Jasper and Emmett to keep an eye on her while she is here. I don't want to take any chances….. I have to be at the hospital in the morning. Emmett should be here soon so both of you can greet her once she arrives."

"I'll prepare something for her. I can't imagine she would have eaten anything during her trip." I take her hands in mine and kiss the back of them. As always my wife leaves me in awe of her caring nature.

"Some days you are too kind." I send her a loving look through my lashes.

"We need to get everyone on the phone." I laced my voice with confidence I didn't feel. The only thing certain right now is the uncertainly we feel.

**Hogsmeade**

**Hermione POV**

"Merlin! I can't believe they are over. Can you believe she tore-"

'Here we go.'

"How disgraceful taking a child away from the Chosen One. If you ask-"

'Keep your head down and keep going.'

"At least Ron is single now. Who knows maybe he is worth looking into"

'Try it. You vapid witch. It will be a match made in heaven for sure."

"Better you than me. Who knows where he has been from what I know he has been seeing other girls since the beginning of their relationship."

"Ah, the youth has no longer has any respect for traditions. Making a scene-"

I try not to flinch as I overhear all the conversations regarding my grand spectacular show. The lack of sleep and coffee has my hands shaking. At least I like to believe my hands are shaking from coffee and lack of sleep than from the rage that is caused by the insipid minds of the crowds. The media as always proved to take some rather creative approach to the story. I normally try to ignore the media but today I am listening in to hear for any news of Ron.

My vision blurs for a moment and I almost miss a step. 'Definitely lack of sleep.' Last night held no sleep as we found that I needed more things from Diago Alley than anticipated. I look around nearly everyone has a copy of the Prophet. I haven't seen Hogsmead this much uproar since the end of the war celebrations. I silently send grateful telepathic thought to Tori for the Polyjuice Potion. I can't imagine what she is hearing in Diagon Alley.

' **One hour'**

Another stumble. A wave of exhaustion crashes into me. Shaking off the feeling, I check off the last few items on my list and head over to Honeydukes to purchase a few gifts for my host family. A year supply of blood pops should work. I make sure to get more than enough chocolate and sugar quills to last me a least a few months. For the first time in the day, I question exactly how long my stay at Forks will be.

I am brought back from my musing as I hear Ron's name mentioned in whispers. "I heard he was in the Leaky Couldren today coming out of room with a blond." My blood freezes.

'He'll be making his way over to the house soon. I need to get off the streets.' I hastily speed up my walk and accidentally hit some shoulders as I make my way to my last destination.

' **30 minutes'**

My eyes take in the latest store that is still under renovations. It is not as colorful or as vibrant as the one in Diagon Alley but it matches the updated brand. Wesley's Wizard's Works. I hesitate once I reach the back door. My hand freezes over mid knock, I'm unsure of whether the sole twin will want to see me. I barely register the flash of red hair as I am pulled into the building. I heard the door close as my feet struggle to follow George as he leads me to the hidden workshop in his store.

**SLAM**

***Click***

The door closes and the familiar sight of the workshop does little to relax me.

"What are you doing here Hermione?!" He whispers yells at me. I take him in. He seems better today. His slight anger replacing the almost complacent and docile nature that I had become accustomed to. His eyes hold concern and even a hint of fear. 'How does he know it's me?' The potion should not have worn off just yet.

He answers my confusion. "Wards. I have them identify the person and only two people are allowed to be on the property right now." He observes me as I finish observing him.

My mind wanders to the sharp contrast between his eye now and his empty eyes the night I found him as he stared unseeingly with a bottle of poison in his hand. I never did tell him how much his eye haunted me. Thanks to my time on the run I was able to save him and help him recover away from prying eyes. He avoided me and we both pretended nothing changed in front of his family. In private he sent me hate-filled glares it was a couple of months before he snaped me. After having a long and hexed filled fight I made him see reason and reconsider his selfish behavior. I was only when I mentioned his family, that I had managed to get through to him.

Since then we had started a strange friendship. I would use any excuse to come to visit him, usually involving questions regarding some lesser-known information about a certain magical creature. He knew I was just checking up on him and I had no real need of the information. After resisting at first he eventually started entertaining me.

At one point he helped me invent a product to help me translate mermaid speech above water so they could get an accurate representation in the Ministry. Since then he has converted his business to have more utilitarian products for wizard and magical creatures alike. His prank products had been discontinued we all knew it was because it reminded him too much of his missing half. Although the early products have become rather highly sought after collectibles.

The ministry became his main client and the magical creature being his next big market. Although it would be his main market if it weren't for the strong trade restrictions the Ministry had in place. We had formed an unlikely partnership as I would occasionally provide his with the latest information on magical creatures and he provided me with prototypes of his last products to field test. I also provided the company with funding when needed under an alias of course. All of this was a major secret from Ron of course as he didn't like me spending time with his brother.

"I…."

"I know, you left him." I wasn't sure what to say. Much like the other days, I spent with him, I couldn't read his emotion. I suddenly felt like I needed to defend myself.

"He-"

"I've heard. I don't suspect you will be giving him another chance." He gave me an expecting look. He didn't seem mad at me.

"No."

"Good. You know, it's the least he deserves frankly I think you should have hexed him for good measure. He may be my brother but even I can tell that git doesn't deserve you." I give him a shocked look. He has never commented or expressed any real reaction to the relationship I had with his brother before. He shifted on his feet before clearing his throat.

"Fred…. Well… Fred and I use to prank him and Harry all the time after we saw the way they were treating you….. It may not seem like it some days Hermione but we considered you to be family….. I still consider you family… even if I have a funny way of showing it sometimes."

I was floored. This is probably the longest I have talked to George outside of work-related topics. It is the first time he has mentioned Fred since the end of the war. Tears started to form in my eyes as I suddenly felt a bit of happiness and relief. 'He doesn't hate me.'

I hear myself give a chocked out laugh as I see the panic enter his eye once my tears start to form. I laugh as he frantically starts looking through his potion stock. He grabs a bottle and hands it to me.

"Here. It's a modified Draught of Peace. I made it for students and well you. Since you have a habit of being dead on your feet and anxiety fits. I added some things to improve concentration as well… No offense Hermione but you look awful." He shakily says.

I shake my head as I give him an incredulous look.

"Thanks." I down the bottle and feel its effects instantly. The fog in my brain subsides and my body stops shaking. My anxiety symptoms are reduced but not gone.

"It should last for 6 hours." That snapped my attention to the time.

' **7 minutes.'**

He noticed me checking the time and it prompted him to question me again. "Why are you here Hermione? I suspected you would be hiding from Ron or off at work." I bit my lip before answering him.

"I am leaving… to America."

"Merlin, Hermione America why?"

"It's not permanent. I am going on an assignment. Kingsley wants me to subclassify some vampires and I want to look into the origin of their gifts."

"Vampires... Won't it be too dangerous for Teddy?" He flashes me a concerned look. He has some affinity for Teddy as the son of a Marauder.

"No. They don't drink human blood and wizard blood doesn't appeal to them. Regardless we will be living separately. Teddy will be safe." He didn't question it he knew there was no point.

"When?"

"Noon…"

"Today? Merlin Hermione so soon?"

"I'm trying to leave before Ron starts looking. No doubt he is about to start looking." He nods.

"Alright, give me 5 minutes. I will give you what I have in stock for now. Is there going to be any way to send things to you?"

"I can't risk giving you my location. If you need to get me anything go see Astoria. She lives with Draco."

"Malfoy? Really?"

"Yes, really and I have no time to explain. Just know they are my friends. I trust them."

"Fine. Let me see your bag." I hand him over my bag and he proceeds to put two large crates of the potion I just ingested into it. He frantically begins to summon thing most of which I manage to dodge. Some of which I recognize. Modified soundproofing equipment. Scent masking perfume. Protective Dragon's Hide Gear.

"Really George? Isn't this a bit excessive."He sighs.

"Mione, for someone who always makes others problems her own you seem pretty blind to yours….. You need to shut up and let people take care of you sometimes." He mutters bitterly. I try not to smile at the nickname that I haven't heard in years. We finish in silence and I can feel myself shifting back to my normal self.

"Does the floo work?"

"Yes. I have it connect to the network with limited access of course. Where are you heading to?"

"Hogwarts. Astoria and Draco will have a portkey for me soon."

'2 Minutes.'

"I need to head out now…." We both hesitate not sure how to say goodbye…. I drink in his image realizing I won't be seeing him anytime soon.

"I'll keep in touch and send over the information I obtain…..Astoria won't mind bringing them over….. I suggest working on your vampire-related products we are about to renegotiate trade agreement soon." We both shift uncomfortably…

"I will make sure to keep an eye out for Ron and Harry."

"Thank you… I guess this is goodbye for now…"

" Yeah…" I am suddenly pulled into a hug. He smells of leather and wood. A moment passes as we both refuse to let go. I tighten the hug before letting go.

He hands me my bag as we both go out of the workshop to the floo. He looks a little uncertain and then turns seriously to me.

"Mione…. Be careful….. I've had a few runs with the Volturi before. They can be rather power-hungry... I would be extra careful when considering anything related to them….."

I nod and try to give him my best reassuring smile. "They don't know who I am but don't worry I am not foolish enough to trust them completely…..." I make a mental note to be extra careful for George's sake.

"And Hermione….. I will be fine…. I am better now. I know you came here to check up on me."

"I-" A blush makes its way through to my face. He didn't give me a chance to respond. He looks at the time no doubt figuring it is time.

' **10 seconds'**

"Goodbye, Hermione." I hesitate for a second before accepting that this was the end of the conversation.

"Goodbye, George… Hogwarts!"

**Whoosh.**

The last thing I see is his eyes before the green flash engulfs me.

**Hogwarts**

**Hermione POV**

My mixed feeling are pushed aside as I enter McGonagall's office. Draco, Astoria, and Minerva are huddled around the floo no doubt waiting for me.

Something is off. They all look too serious. I look for Teddy immediately. He is oblivious to the tension in the room as he is trying to walk around the office. Once he notices me he wobbles into my arms.

"What's wrong?" I look at them uncertainly. They look at each other before Draco steps towards me.

"We have been delayed. Kingsley has authorized the assignment but unfortunately, we have to wait a bit longer before we can get in the order for the portkey."

"That's fine. When is it set to arrive?"

"It won't be ready for another 4 hours." I could see there was something else. They wouldn't be worried if it was just a time change. I narrow my eyes at them.

"What else?" Tori walks up and takes my free arm in her hand. Teddy tries to lean into her.

"We just received some news from my people in the press. There have been reports of crashing sounds and a fire starting at your old home…. Luckily no one was hurt but the house is burned to a crisp. It seems that arsehole didn't take the news of you leaving to well. He is under restraints right now with Harry but they won't be able to hold him forever."

'Don't be a fool, Hermione. You will always be mine' My hold on Teddy tightens. I don't understand why I am surprised. I knew he was going to be mad when he found the house empty. I just didn't expect him to burn down our home. I can feel fear rising in me and I fight to reign it in and replace it with anger instead. 'No. Hermione do not let him intimidate you.' My mind whirls with defensive and offensive spells that will ensure he doesn't reach Teddy or me. Teddy stirs. I loosen my grip.

"Don't worry Hermione. They will keep him for a few hours. You will be gone before he is free."

I nod as I don't trust myself to speak just yet. I see Draco lean against the desk. "Now we wait."

The time flew by as Draco and I discussed our goals for the new regulations as well as treaties. Minerva and Tori kept Teddy entertained. At 3:55 Teddy and I hid as the portkey was dropped off. It was a broken pocket antique pocket watch. Silver.

' **3 minutes.'**

We didn't bother with goodbyes as we had already taken care of that in-between the hours we waited. I checked my bag one last time before I grabbed Teddy from Minerva. I won't be a pleasant trip for him. The power couple nodded their goodbye meanwhile Minerva pulled me into one last hug.

' **10 seconds'**

" Hermione, don't forget. You are not alone." She quickly lets me go and smiles.

**CRACK**

We were gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Immovable Greetings

Chapter 4: Immovable Greetings

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters; just the wacky thoughts in my brain and those that manage to make it on my computer.**

**Author's Note:**

**I felt a little guilty of the slow and angsty last few chapters. Hopefully, this one makes you smile a bit.**

**NOTICE: Flames hurt the vampires in this story. Not me.**

**Cullen Household 8:00 AM**

**Hermione POV**

**CRACK**

"DAMN IT! STAY STILL"

**SCREECH**

**WHOOSH**

**SCREECH**

Trees groaned and shook violently. The sound of breaking twigs echoed around the forest.

"EMMETT! Language! And be careful with the trees. "

I barely register my feet on the floor and Teddy in my arms as I heard the movement around me before being able to sense it. I drew my wand. A house. A large pale blur zoomed through the trees. A house stood in middle surrounded by trees.

**Sob.**

'Oh no.' I tense as I knew what would happen next.

" **WAHHH!"**

**WHOOSH**

**SCREECH**

**WHOOSH**

Wings flew over my head and the bird landed behind me. I flinch and raise my wand at it in fear that it would attack Teddy. I froze as I recognized the haughty but majestic beast. It's Harold Draco's eagle owl. I recognize the note still tied to his foot. It sends me the most disapproving look before it starts flapping its wings as it looks behind me.

**SCREECH**

" **WAHHHH!"**

**Sob. Sob.**

I quickly turn around to see a pair of striking golden eyes directed at the beast. The pair of eyes belong to a behemoth of a vampire. Not nearly as tall as Hagrid but still significantly taller and more built than Draco or Ron could ever hope to be. His blue sweater and jeans do nothing to hide the muscles he carries. He is in a crouched position clearly ready to pounce. Not comfortable with the stance and the proximity of the vampire. My instincts kick in and a wand cast a wordless immobulus at him.

**WHOOSH**

My magic involuntarily flares at the threat, creating a shield around Teddy and I. I sense another presence nearby but not being able to locate where I simply scan my surroundings. Teddy lets out a heartbreaking scream as he picks up on my tension and sudden movement. He buries his face further in my shoulder hiding his face.

"Mama!"

A pang of fear and hurt hits my heart at causing Teddy any distress. I scan my surroundings, Harold is now on a tree staring down at me. My wand is still trained on the behemoth before me.

**WHOOSH**

"Emmett. Please stop. You are scaring our guest."

I see another smaller pale white blur and suddenly there is another vampire beside the first. She looks over the behemoth with concern and places a gentle hand on his shoulder. He doesn't move. He can't. Worry flashes through his golden eyes. My attention is directed to the most enticing figure I have ever seen. A beautiful woman stands before me. Had I not known better I might have confused her as a veela however, her eyes lack the cold nature of one. Her golden eyes hold warmth. The light reveals a hit of caramel in her brown hair and her eyes. She looks over at me. Her features remind me of my late mother.

She moves slowly away from the wannabe giant and raises her hands at me. She tries to send me a reassuring smile. I hesitate.

**Sob.**

Her eyes flash to the bundle in my hands as I try to shield Teddy with my body. A look of concern crosses her eyes and maybe even a little remorse as another muffled sob escapes Teddy. She takes a step closer still with her hands up. My wand lowers a bit.

"It seems like we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Esme. Esme Cullen. You must be our guest from the Wizarding World."

I close my eyes and grimace. 'Of course, this is a Cullen. Way to go, Hermione, you just hexed a vampire." I can feel my face coloring as remorse and embarrassment sets in. I open my eyes and quickly lower my wand.

"Merlin! I am so sorry! Of course, you are Cullen! What was I thinking this is your home. I apologize my mind is obviously elsewhere. I am so so sorry." I bit my lip to keep mouth my mouth from rambling any further. No doubt I just made a complete and utter fool of myself.

I could see her smile widening as she shared an amused look with the wannabe giant. I am mortified of all unprofessional things to do hexing your help was definitely up there with the stupids mistakes I have ever made.

**Sob.**

My focus shift to Teddy. I can feel how tense he is. I pull him back to take a look at him. His tear-streaked face looks at me with fear. I gently start rocking him and send him a smile. I focus on him as I try to push the mortification down enough to introduce myself. Thankfully Esme can see my dilemma and chooses to start speaking meanwhile I try to calm Teddy.

"Nonsense, You will have to excuse my son Emmett. He got a little over-excited trying to catch a bird that he forgot his manners." Thankfully Teddy calms down enough takes to giving her an uncertain look. I turn to her and smile.

"It was my fault, I really shouldn't have reacted so drastically. My name is Mione Wilkins and this is my son Theodor "Teddy" Wilkins. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please call me Esme. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mione. I wasn't aware that you had a child the Volturi only mentioned one of you."

"Ah yes, They wouldn't know my coworker handles all the paperwork and probably forgot to mention Teddy. I do apologize if this causes any inconvenience. I did mention it in the letter I sent but it seems like you haven't received it yet." As if on cue we hear a moan come from the frozen giant. I grimace again. "Ah. Sorry I got ahead of myself." I wave my wand and release him. I can see Esme hold back a laugh as we watch Emmett test out his mobility. Seeming satisfied he sends me an amused look and a mock glare.

"Took you long enough." I flinched 'I deserved that'

"Emmett! Where are your manners?!" Esme reprimanded him but he didn't look the least bit sorry.

"What mom?! She is the one randomly freezing strangers." I could see Esme about to argue when I stepped in.

"It's okay, Esme he has a point." I turned to him " I am sorry. I reacted rather drastically." In a blink of an eye, he is smiling a goofy smile as Esme sends him a glare. He looks at Esme and decidedly stands straighter and clears his throat.

"I'm Emmett. Emmett Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Mrs. Wilkins." He formally introduces himself. I try not to smile as at the overtly formal introduction.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance as well. Emmett. It's actually Ms. Wilkins but please call me Mione. Feel free to call this little fellow Teddy, it's what he responds to best."

Emmett sends Teddy a beaming smile which he responds to by burying his face in my shoulder again. Emmett's smile doesn't falter instead it changes to a rather mischievous one that could have given the twins a run for their money. Esme clears her throat and brings our attention back to her.

"Now that introductions are out of the way maybe we can all come inside for a cup of tea."

Her eye still held a bit of humor from earlier. I lower my shield and take a step toward her.

"A cup of tea sounds lovely."

"Perfect. I was going to have Emmett help with luggage but I don't see any? Did is get lost in transport?" I send her a sheepish smile.

"No. You see I have everything here." I pat my handy bag at my side. I can see them both give me a questioning look. "It holds more than meets the eye." Still slightly confused they simply nod and make their way up to their house. Teddy and I share a look before I join them.

Emmett disappears into what I assume is the kitchen as Esme leads me to the living room. I take a moment and observe the house. It is a far cry from the antique and comfy style that I have become accustomed to in England. It's very clean and modern. It is very open with large windows that make it seem like nature is coming in.

Teddy stirs in my arms. He is getting restless and no doubt in need of a nap.

"I apologize had I known you had a child I would have gotten something that he could eat." Esme breaks me from my thoughts. Emmett reappears and sets a tray with a rather expensive looking tea set. He goes to sit beside Esme and starts waving at Teddy.

"Please don't worry about Teddy he ate before coming here. He is just rather tired from the long-distance trip. It can be rather unpleasant the first time around." Teddy looks at me uncertainly as Emmett continues to try and get his attention. It's obvious he wants to get down but he doesn't trust the present company just yet. I nod and send him a reassuring smile. I let him climb down and he tries to stand by himself but not daring enough to venture away from me.

Esme smiles at Teddy. I fix myself a cup and settle in. Teddy has a unique way of capturing people's attention everywhere he went it. It makes me happy to know it's not limited to only humans.

"I am sorry if I caused any inconvenience. I know everything was extremely last minute on our end but I do appreciate you allowing me to study you. Once I settle into life here I want to set a schedule so that fits your lifestyle I do not wish to take up too much of your time. I assume you are a rather busy bunch."

"Oh don't worry about us. If anything we have plenty of time. Only a few of us are required to take up the pretense of human life. My husband is the one you might have a difficult time meeting with since he is at the hospital majority of the day.

"Ah yes, Dr. Cullen. Right? I was lead to assume that your coven is one of the largest ones in America."

"Yes. You will have to excuse the lack of present family members. You see we ourselves are also in the middle of moving back into town. My children are all making their way back here. They should be here today."

"Moving back into town?"

"It's rather a long story. One that can wait until everyone is here. I would like to hear why a beautiful young lady as yourself is moving to Forks. Don't misunderstand me we are more than happy to host you but I can't imagine a lot of people are willing to take a job where they are required to study vampires especially so far from home." They are wary of me or at the very least curious.

"Well, you see It's rather a long story as well. I will be more than happy to sit down one day to discuss it with you and your coven…"

"We consider ourselves more of a family than anything else. I apologize for the intrusive question if seemly to get ahead of myself." It makes sense considering they have been a coven for a fairly long time. As a mother, I can see her concern with letting a stranger near her family no doubt posing as a Volturi guest does little to inspire confidence. If I hadn't had to deal with Slytherins all my life I probably wouldn't know the difference between a friendly chat and someone trying to asses a threat. I do not think it was a coincidence that the wannabe giant was here to greet me. It seems that Teddy threw them off. I can feel the Draught of Peace effects fading. Fatigue wastes little time in making itself prominent. Not one for having the patience to deal with hidden meanings behind everything I decide to clear the elephant in the room.

"With all due respect, I am aware of the rather poor timing of everything and I don't expect my affiliation to the Volturi is one to inspire confidence but rest assure. I do not work for the Volturi my purpose here is strictly tied to the Ministry of Magic. A colleague of mine is working with the Volturi on matters that are separate from my purpose here. I am here merely to study your unique habits and subclassify you. I will be investigating whether your powers come as a result of wizards but I assure you I mean you no harm."

I hear Emmett snort. My plans to send them a reassuring smile falter. Esme is busy giving Emmett a glare as I shot Emmett an amused smile.

Teddy seeing my smile gains a little confidence and wobbles over to Emmett. He managed to crash into the cushion beside him instead. He beams up at Emmett clearly proud of himself. Emmett beams back meanwhile Esme sends him a soft smile back. She turns to me a little sheepish.

"I don't mean to interrogate you Mione but I am sure you can understand that as I mother we always worry for our children. Even if they can take care of themselves." We both look at Emmett and Teddy as Emmett is trying to convince Teddy to let him carry him. Teddy isn't having it.

I send Esme and understanding nod. " I take no offense, even I would be extra cautious around strangers…. I did send a letter with part of the details of my stay here but it seems like Harold didn't take to kindly to being chased around by a vampire." I try not to laugh as Emmett winces.

"Harold, I assume that is the owl's name?"

"Yes if you allow him to enter he should deliver the message now. I didn't think about sending an owl into your home would cause such a ruckus. An oversight that won't happen again."

"Of course, we promise not to chase him this time." She sends me a teasing smile.

"Harold! Can you please come in here."

**SCREECH**

Obviously he is rather resentful as he soars into the house as if it was his own. Landing at the coffee table in front of me. I dodge a bite as I retrieve my letter. Golden eyes lock on the bird with curious eyes.

**SCREECH**

Harold practically daring them to get closer to him. Esme seems particular in awe of the bird meanwhile Emmett narrows him golden eyes at him.

"Arold! Mum look! Look!" Teddy rushes from Emmett's side to go pet Harold. He has become rather used to the bird as Draco and I are consistently sending each other work memos. Although the bird hates me it doesn't seem to mind Teddy. "Yes, Teddy I can see too Harold. Make sure not to pull his feathers teddy bear."

**Chirp**

" What a beautiful owl you have there. I knew wizards communicate via owl but this is my first time seeing it in person."

At Esme praise, Harold proudly puffs up his chest. I try not to roll my eyes at the beast as I hand Esme the letter. For a moment I am rather jealous of the speed in which she consumed the contents of the letter only to watch the same happen to when she hands Emmett the letter.

I can feel another wave of exhaustion enter my body and if I read Teddy's body language I can see him starting to get fussy. It is way past his nap time now.

"As much as I would love to continue this conversation, I am sure it can wait a bit meanwhile Teddy and I settle in."

"Oh, Goodness of course. I apologize you are probably exhausted after your trip. Emmett be a dear and bring the car out we need to show Mione her new home."

A flash a white and Emmett is gone. In the distance, I hear a car start. Harold disappears into the woods. "There are moments we forget that not everyone can always be awake. Is there anything I can get you or Teddy?"

"No, We have everything we need. I am looking forward to moving and getting Teddy settled into a proper home." I grab Teddy and follow Esme as she leads me through the front door. A jeep is in the driveway now and Emmett is on the driver's side.

"Well from what I hear you will have plenty of space. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and an office. Not to mention the newly renovated basement. I say you got the best available house in Forks. Your home is closeby to town but still hidden in the woods." Emmett lets out a low whistle of appreciation clearly overhearing the conversation.

'There is no such thing as subtle with Tori involve.' I sink into the comfortable seats and take out and transfigure a carrier into a car seat before settling Teddy in. I ignore the looks Esme and Emmett give me while I work. Once I finish I decide to answer Esme's unasked question.

"Yes, Well I need the additional space for brewing and I have an extensive book collection. I just hope the house doesn't attract any attention."

"A little late I am afraid."

"Yup. You are a young mother moving into a small town and buying a house. You are already the talk of the town." Emmett informs me while he starts driving.

I try not to groan.

"Speaking of which what will you be doing as your cover. I can't imagine that the Ministry wants people to speculate."

" I will be working a regular job during the day just to keep up appearances but I first need to coordinate with you and see what is available." I try to focus on my words while I try to swallow my panic at the speed and side of the road we are traveling on. I didn't even get a chance to see anything clearly. Esme sends me an apologetic look when she sees my discomfort. Before she can say anything to Emmett we are pulling into a long driveway. I guess Forks really is a small town'

" We are here." Emmett proudly says as he parks the car in front of a beautiful house. It is a single-story house so it takes up quite a bit a room. A pale blue with a beautiful garden in the front. Esme helps me unbuckle Teddy as I inspect the home. The forest surrounding it is a lush green a far cry from the dull colors of London. 'Tori you are a miracle worker.' Esme hands me a key with her free hand, I don't question it. We make our way inside.

The interior is beautiful. The wooden floors and white and textured gold color scheme of the home give the home a sophisticated feel meanwhile still welcoming. I can see Esme smile. I make my way through the rooms checking every last bit of the home. Satisfied with the home and the built-in bookcases in almost every room, I make my way back to the living room. I am greeted with Teddy and Emmett playing on the carpet floor as Esme watches with an amused look. For a moment I relax a hair. We are safe. I still need to put up some wards. No doubt it will only drain me further.

Summoning out a few of my extra bookcases I transfigure them into a crib, a bed, and a couch and a set of armchairs. I will hold back on decorating until the furniture arrives tomorrow morning. The pair of vampires freeze as they watch me work. Teddy laughs at their faces.

I summon a few pre-made sandwiches and sliced fruit for Teddy that Tori had packed for him. He takes the container and hurries over to show Emmett and offer him an apple slice. Emmett barks out a laugh.

"Thank you but no thank you, little man. This is your food and I am not hungry."

I can't help but let a small proud smile from forming on my face.

Teddy then turns to Esme and offers her the apple slice. Esme beams and politely decline. I turn back to my bag and summon sheets and blankets for Teddy. Esme makes her way over to me.

"Is there anything I can do to help? Do you need to go furniture shopping? We do not mind giving you a ride and helping you install"

"Thank you for your concern Esme but I have it covered. Furniture should be arriving tomorrow morning. I will hold back on decorating until I know what I need and don't need. This bed should do fine. The car should also be ready tomorrow as well. If I could bother you with a ride there..."

"Consider it done. I can even send one of the kids to go get in so you can focus on settling in."

"If it's not too much trouble, then I would greatly appreciate it." My movements are becoming a bit heavy. The last of the potion is wearing off now.

"Not at all." Teddy makes his way over me showing me his empty plate and sleep heavy in his eyes. He reaches out to me and I carry him and gently rock him as I make my way over to his crib. I rock him for a couple of minutes as he quickly falls asleep. I set him down and wait as I hear his even breaths. I turn to Esme but stumble a bit. My eyes are starting to feel really heavy and my body feels a surge in exhaustion. I steady my feet as Esme takes one of my arms. Emmett also makes his way over.

"Mione, Are you okay?"

I try to remember the last time I slept. Its been nearly 48 hours.

"Yes, I am fine it's just a bit of jet lag." Clearly she wasn't convinced as she gave me a worried look.

"Don't worry, I promise to rest as soon as set-up some wards around the house." They give me a confused look.

"Wards?"

"Magical shields that protect the house from well anything you want them to protect yourself from. Think of them as a sort of house alarm and shield together. They let me know who comes in and out of my house and they can also keep certain people out." I try to shake off the tiredness I feel as I start making my way outside the house.

"You are welcome to watch how it's done. I won't restrict vampires for now until I get your magical signature." Intrigued by the prospect of viewing more magic they follow me to the front of the house.

I procure my wand and start muttering the incantations. I focus on strengthing the wards as much as possible for Teddy's sake. My vision is starting to blur and black spots start coloring my vision. I hear someone call out to me. I'm falling? Darkness is swallowing what little light is left in my vision. Panic sets in as my body refused to cooperate. I can hear the light rain around me.

'Teddy!' is the last thought I have as unconsciousness takes over.


	5. Chapter 5: Intellectuals and the Ice Queen

Chapter 5: Intellectuals and the Ice Queen

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters; just the wacky thoughts in my brain and those that manage to make it on my computer.**

**Author's Note: A little later than I would like but here it is. For some reason, this chapter was rather difficult to get through writing… rest assured it will pick up after this. I've been a little sick(not what you think) these last few days but please do not think I have forgot you guys. I am, as always shocked and grateful for how many people are reading this. I am by no means a writer and this is my first fanfic so I am extremely grateful for your support! Thank you!**

**NOTICE: Flames hurt the vampires in this story. Not me.**

**HERMIONE POV**

A scream is ripped from my throat involuntarily. The burning it leaves behind only adds to the already unrestrained aching that is coursing through my body. The cold dark wood of Malfoy Manor only increases the trembling. All I see is a bright green light that I am convinced is made of light blades specifically engineered only to stab me and disappear. They dig into my body and just when I believe it's over, pain comes back with an unyielding vengeance as if someone pours salt into my non-existing wounds.

Another scream. More pain. I don't know how much more I can take but I can't die not yet so I tell them my truth.

"Please, I didn't take it!"

"LIES, CRUCIO!" She shrills.

"NO. PLEASE. IT'S A FAKE!" Our voices bounce off of each other. Not a second later another scream is ripped from my raw throat.

"...It's a fake….. It's fake." I plead. My voice sounded weak. I prepare for the next round that is sure to come. My body curling up involuntarily.

"LIES! You belong to me, Hermione!" A male voice now is heard instead of the shrills. Confused at the change of voice I use what little energy I have left to see who is talking to me.

Instead of the black-clothed crazy witch. I see red hair. No. It can't be. He holds an ugly evil smile as he has his wand pointed to me. His eyes are ablaze with cruelty. I shoot the best defiant look I could muster. A mistake no doubt but I was not going to let HIM stand above me.

"Pathetic…." He kicked me in responses as a sneer mard his face. His wand is to my throat now, painfully digging into it. I struggle to breathe as the cool wood of it digs even deeper.

"Did you honestly think that I couldn't find you or that dirty werewolf you call a son?" His hot breath is so close to my face as he speaks down to me.

Bone-chilling fear freezes my hot body faster than I could have ever imagined. 'TEDDY! He can't be here!"

"WHERE IS HE?!" I managed to push him back from me with a strength I thought I didn't possess. He stumbled back a few steps while laughing as I frantically started looking around the room. We are no longer at Malfoy Manor. We are in front of our old house. It's in flames.

No. No. NO!

Ron sent me a smirk as he turns to look at the house with a twisted look of satisfaction.

He laughs again as I stumble towards the now black and red chard house still in flames.

"TEDDY!" I watch in horror the flames destroy the only thing that mattered to me.

Everything disappears.

It's cold. Something cold was touching me. I don't care anymore.

"TEDDY!"

Why is gravity so strong all of the sudden? I can't move. It's dark. I can't move!

"TEDDY!"

I feel cold shackles on my arms and legs. "MIONE. MIONE!" I can hear an unfamiliar feminine voice calling my nickname.

"MIONE! Please calm down. Wake up." I hear another unfamiliar voice. Male. Authoritative but somehow warm. I'm so cold.

I can't move. Panic starts again but I try to reign it in. I stop resisting the restraints somewhere my mind registering that it would be useless to waste energy struggling.

"MIONE. Open your eyes." All I can see is a ceiling, white, unfamiliar. The hanging lights on it. 'It's not in flames.'

In the back of my mind, I registered the patter of the rain against the house. Forks. I am in Forks. I close my eyes as I realize who one of the voice belongs to. When I open them I turn my head I come to see a pair of familiar golden eyes and brown hair. The light in the room is minimal it must be dawn or dusk I can't tell with the clouds masking the colors.

Mortification washes through me but I push past it. I become aware of the cold hands on my wrist and possibly my ankles. "Please let me go…... I need to see my son." My request bordering on pleading.

I see Esme nod over to someone at the foot of what I assume was the bed I transfigured earlier. My attention turns to the new person as they release my limbs. I sit-up in a flash and take in the person in from of me. He looks like a finely carved sculpture come to life. His blond hair and alabaster skin practically glowing with the light. He wears a white coat. I try not to let further embarrassment enter my mind as I straighten myself up. My throat is hoarse and dry. Desperately I try to maintain some sense of decorum.

"Dr. Cullen, I presume?" He sends me a sympathetic look before nodding with a smile.

"Yes, But please call me Carlisle….. I apologize for restraining you we worried that you would hurt yourself. I can't imagine it was a pleasant experience…" I wince at my poor behavior but smile back. There was an unasked question in there. Obviously they are looking for an explanation. Not being able to fully focus I decide to go with closest I can get to the truth.

"It wasn't but unfortunately it was not the first time. PTSD is common amongst those of us who lived through the war." He nodded carefully not fully satisfied but not one to pry further.

"I heard about it. From what hear it was rather nasty business but then again when is a war not…. I would like to quickly check your vitals before letting you go."

We were tip-toeing around each other. I was slightly frustrated but managed a polite response.

"If it is not too much trouble, I would like to see my son first. Where is he?" I could see pity enter his gaze. I tried not to let irk me. 'He means well Hermione.' I focused on locating Teddy instead.

"He is asleep right now in the room next door. Emmett is watching over him." 'Asleep? What time is it?' He answered my unspoken question.

"It's early morning. 6 am to be precise. You've been asleep quite a while but it is my opinion that you need more rest. When was the last time you had a full night rest? " There was an obvious flip in his questioning as he turned into a doctor and I, his patient. Normally, I would cooperate with the medical staff as I have been on the other end but I couldn't shake the sense of dread that came with the dream. I need to see Teddy.

"Maybe two days ago. I understand your concern and I will cooperate. I just need to see my son." He shot Esme a look of concern as if she could somehow change my responses. I was done waiting.

I started getting up. I heard his sigh as they moved away from the bed allowing me room to get up. I summoned my wand and bag out of habit. Sleep still desperately clung to me making me stumble just a smidge. The present company didn't need their advance eyesights to see it. They chose to say nothing as they followed me into the next room. I held my head stubbornly high as I practically ran into the next room. Emmett was sitting on the floor next to the crib where my Teddy Bear laid. We all heard Teddys even breaths. He was curled up in his blanket that I had left him earlier. It was as if nothing had happened. The sight of him alleviated the heaviness in my heart. I felt like crying from relief but I wouldn't. He was safe. That's all that mattered.

I didn't hear Emmett move until I heard him speaking with Carlisle. I heard a few words as they spoke softly and quickly. Rose and cars were mentioned. I felt Esme walking closer to me slowly probably afraid of waking Teddy or startling me. "He woke up a bit cracky but as soon as we fed him he was fine. He really is an angel. He looked for you and stayed with you until Emmett convinced him to go play for a bit. Don't worry we made sure he was fed before getting him for bed. We tend to keep groceries for appearance's sake so I was glad that not all of it went to waste." She whispered to me as she gave Teddy a loving look. I was floored at the kindness she has shown me. Part of me wanted to question her kindness. Was I so used to being betrayed that I couldn't imagine anyone helping me without trying to gain something? 'You don't know that Hermione… they could just be trying to keep you and Teddy close by because of your connection to the Volturi.' I mentally shook my head. 'No. Hermione, they have shown you that you can trust them or at least Esme and Emmett have. If they wanted to hurt you they would have done so by now." They might be a little apprehensive since I haven't exactly given them much reason to trust me but who wouldn't. They took care of Teddy and me. I look at Esme. She reminds me so much of my mom. It hurts.

"Thank you, Esme. I am truly grateful to you and Emmett."

"Nonsense, I am sure you would do the same for us. It's not often we get to interact with people outside of our social circle so we relish the times we do. It really is no trouble."

I turn back to Teddy. 'Would I?' The old Hermione would do so in a heartbeat but ever since the end of the war, the people that I could trust have decreased significantly. I learned early on that strangers usually meant to get close for nefarious purposes. 'But they don't know that you are a war heroine….' No, you are just Mione. Magic of Ministry worker and mother of Teddy.

" Of course."

We both stood there letting Teddy's breaths soothe the tension my nightmare for a few minutes.

My mind started wandering to the long list of things I need to do today. I look out the window and see the sky becoming brighter. I grab my bag and find a book I can transfigure into a curtain for Teddy's room. A sticking charm later and the room is dark. With my wand, I cast a wordless Lumos as I gesture for us to go to the living room. They all follow me and make themselves at home. Emmet takes an armchair as Esme and Carlisle take the couch. I settle myself into the remaining armchair. Not sure what to say I turned to Emmett.

"Thank you for taking care of Teddy. He can be rather active I apologize if he caused you any trouble." Emmett merely nodded and sent me a mischievous smile.

"Don't sweat it. He was a fun little dude. I think he particularly likes being chased by someone that doesn't get tired."

I smile at the mental image of Teddy running around screaming meanwhile being chased by a huge Emmett. A slightly disturbing image but one that reminds me of Hagrid caring for a baby dragon.

"I'm glad to hear you both had fun. I was worried that he might be a little difficult because of the new environment. You all didn't have trouble getting him to sleep?"

'Nah. He wore himself out really quickly. I don't think he noticed too much. If anything he was worried about you." His laid back attitude relaxed me a little. Carlisle sat up.

"Which reminds me. Mione. If I could please check your vitals I am sure it would help Esme calm down." Carlisle interrupted. Esme looked with concern.

My cheeks flushed as I realized I had forgotten and sheepishly nodded. A blur of white and he was at my side with a medical bag. After an onslaught of questions and probing with cold metal he let me go.

"Well Mione, It seems you fainted due to over-excursion. Mainly from lack of sleep and food. I am not sure about the magical component but I assume it all added to the situation. I would ask that you be careful. Take it easy and do not strain yourself. If you need any help moving please do not hesitate to ask anyone of us. We can't have our guest fainting on us." He smiled sympathetically. Feeling slightly scolded and ashamed I reflected back on the previous day. The wards probably delivered the finishing blow.

"Thank you for the offer. I will make sure to take better care of myself. I seemed to overestimate my capabilities. I assure you it won't happen again." Satisfied with my answer he packed his stuff and slowly went back to Esme side. She greeted him with a smile and wrapped an arm around him. I marveled at their combined beauty.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Okay...Now that, that is out of the way. I hear that you will need a bit of help with fetching a car." He really does know how to break the tension no doubt being the goofball of the family.

"Yes, I wouldn't want to bother you further but I am in rather an unfamiliar place and I can't apparate from one place the other without having been there once."

"Aparate?" Emmett questioned as the couple as gave me a confused look. I turn my lecture mode on as my friends would call it as I explain. Momentarily forgetting about the car.

"Aparate is form transportation for our kind. I can essentially travel from one place to another as long as it is not too far away and I am familiar with the place. For instance, I cannot travel to England and back."

His eyes lit up with childish wonder. I practically vibrated with energy.

"Wait. Are you saying you can teleport?"

I smile as his excitement reflected my own. It was going to be a long day of answering questions no doubt.

After a continuous string of questioning by the three living sculptures, we manage to settle into an amicable flow of conversation. They gave me plenty of insight into the family dynamic their coven operates under. I have confirmed that there are four other vampires that I had yet to meet. A truly amazing fleet, having that many vampires in your coven. They interacted like a "normal" family. Esme was the mother figure of course and Carlisle the father.

Carlisle was a scholar he craved knowledge as I did. His questions regarding the wizarding world had me pondering more than when I first discovered the world. His questions were refreshing and enlightening from the usual conversations I had. I definitely look forward to interviewing him further. We brushed over some of our theories of the origins of vampires' gifts as well as he explained some of the long term effects their diet had on them. Needless to say, our conversation got a little in-depth and had Emmett bored. I confirmed he was the goofball of the family as he had no problem letting us know that he was bored. Esme scolded him and I laughed it off. The time flew by and we all seemed at ease with one another. We didn't fully trust each other but we did manage to have some pleasant conversation.

I started noticing the light from outside intensify. With the glaring light, some of my human needs become rather difficult to ignore. I sigh out loud looking at the window. Present company catching on fairly quickly.

"Look at the time. I am going to be leaving soon for work. Mione, I look forward to spending more time with you. If you would like to join us for a welcome dinner tonight at our home the rest of the family should be present. I know Esme had prepared some items for your arrival. Of course, if you should feel like it is too much for today we can postpone. I do not want you straining yourself." I look at Esme shocked, of course, she is the perfect hostess. Feeling guilty already for bothering them so much I scratch the depths of my mind for something to offer them. Not wanting to be rude I decided to accept their dinner invitation.

"I will be more than happy to join you this evening. What time will you be expecting me?"

"How does 7 pm sound?"

"Perfect. It should give me plenty of time to get some of my affairs in order."

"We look forward to hosting you. Please Esme, Emmett, and my daughter Rosaline will be available to you all day if you need any assistance. Let me see, do you have a phone number we can contact you at?"

"Thank you for the offer but I think I have the house covered. My friend convinced me to hire a moving company and any furniture will be installed by the moving company. They should be here within the next few minutes. We thought it would be best to do so for appearance's sake. If my potential neighbors don't see me moving in the furniture they might get a little suspicious. " As I say all of this I conjure a piece of paper and write down my number. Before I can blink he has it typed into his cell phone and I have a new message on my phone.

"There you are. I can understand that but please if you need any help Esme here is an architect." He shoots Esme a warm loving look as if he was in awe of her.

Esme beams at him. He snaps out of it as Emmett clears his throat. Carlisle dips his head a little embarrassed as he turns back to me.

"I must really get going. I leave you in capable hands."

"Thank you." He nods and proceeds to leave. I catch a glimpse of a car that wasn't there before. It was a bit out there for my taste but I guess when you live forever you want to splurge. Esme brings back my attention to her.

"So Mione. I know we mentioned giving you a ride to the car dealership to pick up your car but if you would like I can send Rosaline, one of my daughters to pick it up meanwhile we get you and Teddy some breakfast... unless you have food in that magical bag of yours." She says in a teasing tone. Before I can argue she puts up her hand seeing as to what I was about to say.

"I assure you it's no trouble. She is on her way back and I am sure she wouldn't mind stopping by and getting a car."

A little overwhelmed and obviously a little distressed Emmett starts laughing at my dilemma.

"You might as well say yes Mione, She won't take no for an answer." I send him a mock glare. Obviously I won't be getting out of their help and if I am honest it will help me in the long run if I can get them to relax more in my presence.

"Okay. I can text you the details. It's in Port Angeles that was the closest my friend could get it in such a short time. I hope that's okay. I'm not sure what car it is though we don't have many cars in the wizarding world so I won't be able to provide much detail." Esme laughed.

"Not to worry Mione. I am sure Rosaline will find it just fine. Now, are you in the mood for anything in particular? I'm sure Emmett wouldn't mind going for a shopping run meanwhile you get ready for the day." Sensing my discomfort Emmett stepped in.

"I don't mine Mione." Hesitating a bit I nodded and summoned my credit card for Emmett to use. He was about to argue but I would be damned if I let other people pay for me.

"Please let me pay for it and any gas you may need for the run. I don't feel comfortable with others paying for me." He looked at Esme. She nodded at him as he took it and disappeared to the car before I could say anything else. Esme shook her head. "I'll give you time to get ready."

I stared at the space he left before looking at my watch. It's almost time to get Teddy up out of bed. I sighed knowing that the battle that would be ahead of me. I am sure that the time difference will not make this a pleasant task. I decided to shower first.

After the shower, I felt a little better. Seeing myself in the mirror I had become a little self-conscious of my appearance. I can already see the effects of being in the same room as marble statues taking its toll. Once I emerge from the bathroom with new clothes, I make my way to Teddy's room. He is not happy but after 5 minutes of crying, I convince him to take a bath and let me change him with a promise of his favorite snack; apple strudel. Once in the kitchen, we are greeted with an obscene amount of food and two highly amused vampires.

Teddy waste little time running up to Emmett who had become his new best friend overnight. Esme laughs my dejected face as he guides me to the counter to eat. We don't have a table yet and I didn't want to use too much magic transfiguring something that was going to arrive any minute. The morning had progressed rather quickly with the moving company and furniture all arriving at the same time. After being overwhelmed by questions within the first 10 minutes Esme took pity on me and slowly came to dictate where everything goes with only a few questions for me. It was mesmerizing seeing her work the room truly a master at work. With the efforts of Tori's fine taste in furniture and Esme's brilliant mind, the interior of my house looked like it belonged on the front page of a room decor magazine.

Emmett managed to keep Teddy entertained something that I was extremely grateful for. As I could barely keep up with Esme and the movers by noon almost everything was in place with only a few things left to purchase. Almost as if it was planned as both trucks left a sleek black obnoxious luxury car pulled into the driveway. I pulled my wand out and held it behind myself as I took inventory of Teddy's location. As if summoned Emmett and Teddy made their way over Teddy hiding behind me. Esme raced to my side placing a careful hand on my shoulder as she smiled at the car. Emmett was visibly vibrating with excitement. He let out a low whistle once he saw the car. Dread entered me as my mind started placing information together. I started hoping that that wasn't my car.

**Click.**

The car door opened and the most beautiful blond women basically flawlessly danced out. The scowl on her face did little to mare her beauty. I never saw someone so….. perfect. Meanwhile the other were marble sculptures seemed to be created by the greatest artist of all time this vampire looked ethereal. While the other made me self-conscious, this vampire only inspired awe as if my mind knew not to bother with what was an unattainable beauty. She smirked at my reaction. My wand hand clenched a bit.

"Rosie!" Emmett yelled.

**Whoosh.**

A flash of white and Emmett was now hugging and spinning who I assume was Rosaline around. For a brief second, she smiled and her beauty only increased more. Esme walked to greet her as well. Teddy and I looked at each other. He looked at Emmett's behavior but quickly became enthralled with Rosaline. I heard them speak too quickly for me to catch anything but from the body language, I can assume that Rosaline was not happy with me. It became crystal clear when she sent me a glare. A surge of Gryffindor courage came about and I met her stare with one challenging one of my own. She tilted her head a bit, obviously not used to being challenged. The tensioned was suffocating as both of us refused to look away. Emmett just looked like he was watching the most intense game ever and was highly amused meanwhile Esme looked about ready to intervene.

" **Angel?"**

Teddy's head was poked out from behind me. His voice clearly startling all of us. Rosaline's neck turned so quickly it would have snapped if it were a normal humans neck as she turned and looked at Teddy. Shock crossed her eyes as well as a mixture of emotions I couldn't make out. Not sure of her intentions I made to hide Teddy behind me however before I could Emmett's laughter boomed. Effectively shattering the tension. A few seconds passed as Emmett struggled to contain his laughter. Rosaline didn't take to kindly at being laughed at as she lightly smacked Emmett on the shoulder.

He paid no mind as he turned to answer Teddy. "That's right little man! This is my angel." Shooting Rosline the most lovesick look I have ever seen.

Seemingly a little embarrassed Rosaline was obviously at a loss as to how to react. Her face softens as she turned to look at Teddy. Is that longing I see?

"Emmett don't confuse the child. No, Teddy, this is Rosaline." Esme's comment made me snap out of my daze.

"Rosie?" Teddy obviously struggling with the name. Not taking my eyes off of the new vampire. I pick Teddy up.

"No, Teddy. Rosaline… " I correct him and making sure to sound out the name.

"Rosa!" I try not to smile as he says the wrong name with such confidence. The three golden eyes watch him mesmerized as he attempts to say the name again. Rosaline relaxes a bit.

"Rosie!" Obviously taking pity on him Rosaline calls out to me.

"He can call me Rosie if he wants." Her voice a melody as the wind carries it to me. Not sure what to say I nod and Teddy having heard her turns and call out her name.

"Rosie!" His beaming smile does its unintended job and melts the ice queen's heart. Emmett beams as Rosaline gives Teddy a small smile back.

Esme breaks the moment by bringing Rosaline's attention back to her.

"Rose I want you to meet Mione Wilkins and her son Theodore "Teddy" Wilkins." There was an underline warning in her voice as she looked straight into Rosaline's eyes. I could clearly see Rosaline hold back a scoff. Obviously I was not too welcome in her book. For a moment she reminds me of Fleur. Esme clearly not impressed sends her a look. She turns to me and nods her greetings.

"Rosaline Cullen. It's nice to meet you." She says this politely but doesn't offer to shake hands. There is not lost love as I simply nod back.

"Likewise." Esme is satisfied and Emmett swings an arm around her breaking her cold exterior for a moment. I relax a moment before Esme confirms my suspicions about the car.

"Rosaline, Is this Hermione's car?"

"Yes. A brand new Audi." She rambles off a few facts about the car. Apparently she is a car expert of sorts. She walks towards me and hands me the keys.

Satisfied that there is no immediate danger. I pocket my wand before reaching out and taking the keys. Her eyes flash to Teddy as he is now playing with my hair. He noticed her staring at him and he beams.

"Thank you… I apologize if it was any trouble." I say politely to her. She might not like me but that doesn't mean we can't be civil at least for Esme's sake.

"It was on my way. Plus you have good taste in cars." I don't bother correcting her as she walks away and goes to Emmett. I make my way to my new car. Teddy is squirming against my hold but I simply rock him back and forth. He stops. I don't want to leave him alone just yet.

Esme and Emmett join me as they take in the car. After a few minutes of idly chitchat and Emmett basically explaining to me everything about my new car, Teddy lets me know he is getting hungry.

Rosaline watching us from a short distance clearly a little taken aback as how relaxed Esme and Emmett are around me. She seems particularly enthralled by Teddy.

"Come on Teddy, let's go see what we can make for you in the new kitchen. How does pasta sound? Don't worry Mione I expect you to help." Esme says as she sends me a reassuring look.

"You've already done so much." I try to protest.

"It's my pleasure." She makes grabbing motions to Teddy and he immediately leans towards her. I let her take Teddy and they all start walking into the house. I follow until I become aware that Rosaline is standing in the driveway unsure of whether to follow or not. I send her a smirk.

"I assume you don't need to be invited in unless of course, that myth holds some truth." I hear Emmett snort somewhere in the distance. She narrows her eyes at me but glides towards the entrance.

"Don't be ridiculous." She says as passes me.

Lunch was rather an anti-climatic affair as we settle into roles assigned by Esme. I was grateful to Teddy as he provided them entertainment that took away from them watching me eat. Emmett and Esme consistently amused as Teddy seems very adamant in feeding Rosaline who he deemed as his new friend. Rosaline was soon running out of excuses to give to Teddy as he took it as a game and every two minutes offered her food. While I didn't trust Rosaline, I knew Emmett and Esme wouldn't let her try anything with Teddy. I made sure to observe Rosaline while eating. She was attentive of Teddy's needs if anything she seemed a little sad? I was perplexed but assume there was a reason for it and promised myself to look a little further into it once I got the chance.

The Cullens decided that they need to leave to get ready for tonight's dinner and to give us some time to properly settle in. With the promise of seeing each other later in the day they left but only after a tearful goodbye on Teddy's part.

After they left Teddy and I, set-up in the living room relax a bit. I read him a story as he settled in for an afternoon nap on my lap. I let him sleep on me as I zoned out and reflected on the events of the two days. Setting an alarm I held Teddy was we both slept on the new plush couch.

Waking up with a more energy I quickly grab Teddy and start preparing our outfits for the evening. If their designer clothes are anything to go by I quickly search for one of my more high society outfits that having Tori's friendship had cost me. I make sure to put Teddy in a dark blue sweater vest with a long sleeve white dress shirt underneath and a pair of khakis. I slip into the dark blue dress that I had chosen and I silently thank Andromeda for getting Teddy accustom to these types of outfits as I dress him. By the time we are done getting ready I get a message from Esme providing me the address to their home. I conjure a bouquet of flowers and summon the box of blood pop I had planned for such occasion.

It takes me 5 minutes to figure out how to properly start the car and drive out my driveway. Teddy takes in the sights as I mainly focus on the road ahead of me. My mind unconsciously panicing because it thinks I am driving on the wrong side of the road. I sigh when I see a familiar sight of the house I arrived at. The soft glow coming from out the windows gives the home an almost modern fairy aesthetic. I notice a rusty olf truck in the driveway as I gather Teddy up in my arms and the gift in the other. I can't picture any of the Cullens driving such a car they just don't seem to give off that vibe. Then again I haven't met all of them yet…

Esme appears out of nowhere.

**Swoosh**

In a flash, she is at my side. Although she has a smile on her face I can tell she is a little preoccupied and stressed. My own stress heightening at the sight of hers.

"Mione. Welcome. And who is this rather dapper fellow?" Teddy starts giggling and immediately starts reaching out to her once she is close enough. She automatically takes him from me.

"Esme! It is me. Teddy!" Obviously he confused that Esme questions who he is. I smile but go to question her about her distress however before I could get a word in the front door slams open and a pale long-hair brunette steps out. Her whinny voice breaking through before she is even out the door.

"Esme, I really need your vote or else Ed-" She froze at the top of the stairs as she realized Esme wasn't alone. Rather impatiently she crosses her arms and speaks out to me.

" **Who are you?"**


	6. Chapter 6: Cedric

Chapter 6: Cedric

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters; just the wacky thoughts in my brain and those that manage to make it on my computer.**

**Author's Note:**

**Coffee is my muse and poison of choice. I wasn't expecting on uploading another chapter today but I got excited. I also realized that it will another couple of days before I could get another chapter up so enjoy!**

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful people that make me laugh with their comments. Thank you! I really needed the pick me up.**

**NOTICE: Flames hurt the vampires in this story. Not me.**

**Cullen Household**

**Hermione POV**

"Esme, I really need your vote or else Ed-" She froze at the top of the stairs as she realized Esme wasn't alone. Rather impatiently she crosses her arms and speaks out to me.

" **Who are you?"**

A little upfronted by the rude nature of the question I narrow my eyes at her as I answer the question. In the back of my mind, I briefly consider hexing her. She doesn't look like a vampire. Her brown eye confirms that theory. Why is she here?

"I could ask you the same thing." I shot back. Briefly, I wonder if the Cullens decided to change diets. In a blink of an eye, we are both surrounded by vampires. Emmett and Rosalie appear on one side of me. Emmett sporting a rare serious face meanwhile Rosalie is openly glaring at Bella, clearly annoyed. A part of me happy to see that I'm not the only one Rosalie hates. Carlisle appears beside Esme, both with frowns on their faces.

A smaller girl stands beside the one questioning me. Spiky hair and pixie-like beside her a tall male honey blonde with curly hair. I pay little mind to them as I am frozen solid at the sight before me. Another vampire stands guard holding Bella to his side. All the blood drains to my face as I take in the ghost in front of me.

'Cedric?' It can't be him. He died.

We all saw his dead body when Harry port keyed into the arena outside of the maze. I search my mind for a possible explanation; any explanation that explains why the Hogwarts golden boy stands before me. The vampire Cedric is staring intensely at me confused. His eyes shouldn't be gold but brown. His face is more chiseled than I remembered. He lacks the boyish charm that made Cedric so endearing. Something is poking at my mind. I quickly put up my walls and push the unwelcomed presence out. I wordlessly set up a shield around me and the Cullens near me as I take in the threat that I momentarily think could be an imposter. I try to think of who could have access to Cedric's hair, thinking it could possibly be Polyjuice potion. My mind argues the thought as it doesn't account for the change of eye color. I refuse to let down my shield for now. The vampires within it can feel the change in the atmosphere and shoot me a concerned look. I summon my wand but hide it behind me wary of the human present. I see the curly blond tense and the wannabe Cedric narrow their eyes at my hidden hand.

"Bella, Please. Don't be rude. This is a guest of mine." Carlisle tries to break the tension. A blush breaks through the girl's face as she quickly changes her defensive stance. At the clear unabashed use of their vampire speed, I can assume that she knows of their secret I only hope their discretion extends to mine. The one called Bella speaks again

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I let myself get carried away." She turned to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off as rude." I hear Rosaline snort. Not really buying her apology I simply nodded. I didn't care for people who have no manners. I was more focused on potential imposter. I felt a sharp pressure in my head as someone tried to break down my wall. I wince and reinforce my walls forcing the intruder to be painfully moved out. I have no patience for mindreaders.

I heard a snarl and the Cedric imposter is clenching his head. I found the source of the pain. In a flash, the two vampires beside him rush to his side.

"EDWARD!" The girl named Bella frantically searching him for wounds. Teddy jolted at the noise and looks to me.

Carlisle catching on quickly and sends me a pleading look. Shit. I recognize the name Bella screams as the name of one of Carlisle's children and coven members. My mind computes the last possible reason for the imposter perhaps he was a doppelganger. Rather unheard of but possible. I stop pushing him out while still guarding my mind. I send Carlisle an apologetic look. It was all over in less than 5 seconds. Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie are looking cautiously at me. I bite my lip and mouth a sorry to them. Seeming to catch on rather quickly after seeing Edward massage his temples, they simply nod. Emmett shoots me smug look meanwhile Rosaline looks a little apprehensive. I can't blame her she hasn't seen me use magic just yet. Esme looks towards Edward clearly worried.

Carlisle makes a move to go check on Edward but I hold him back. He gives me a questioning look as I wordlessly take down the shield around us. It dawns on him as he realizes what I had done. He sends me a look that says we will be discussing this later. Shaking his head he goes to check on Edward.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him he was probing through my thoughts rather forcibly… he will be fine maybe just a little headache." I whisper really lowly in hopes that the human doesn't overhear me. I hope my words soothe Esme's worry. Underneath the arms of Bella, Edward sends me a dirty look. The two vampires at his side turn sharply to look at me clearly not impressed to learn that I was the one to hurt their kind.

"It's fine Bella just a small headache," Edward reassures Bella and Carlisle. Carlisle reaches for him. Clearly Bella doesn't buy it but refrains from questioning as she shots me a wary look.

She doesn't fully know I know about them being vampires. We all stand in silence as Carlisle looks Edward over. I feel remorse creeping in. As ever Esme reads my mind and places a hand on my arm.

"You seem to be fine." Carlisle clears his throat. He sends me a polite smile. He pretends as it was some freak accident and proceeds to act in front of the human.

"Well Mione, I am rather sorry for the commotion. Our family meeting seemed to run into dinner plans. Please let us all go inside and settle down so you can properly meet the family."

I nod sheepishly going along with the plan for now. Carlisle turns to the family.

"I am sure our discussion can be put on hold meanwhile we attend our guest." He gives Bella a pointed look. She seems ready to argue but Edward places a hand on her arm. She nods but gives me another wary look. In the corner of my eye, I see Teddy reaching out to me. Sensing the tension he feels the need to be held by me. I look at the flowers and box in my hand. This seemed a little silly now. Esme's mouth pulls into a smile.

"Trade?" She questions me as she reaches for the flowers and box. Once in my arms, Teddy hides his face in my shoulder. Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie look a little sad. I try to alleviate the tension. "I really hope you like the flowers," I say rather weakly.

Taking pity on me Esme looks at the flowers.

"They are lovely. Thank you…. How about we make our way inside?" Not waiting for my answer she guides me into the house. Everyone else had already started to disappear into it.

I marvel at how different the house looks now that it is dark outside. The lights are warm and inviting. Esme leads me to the same living room we had met at, only a day ago. It seemed like forever ago. I look around all the vampires look like statues as they are all perched throughout the room.

Esme stops in the middle and starts gesturing around the room.

"Everyone I want you to meet Mione Wilkins and Theodore "Teddy" Wilkins. As I mentioned to all of you before you arrived she is a guest of ours and will be staying in town meanwhile she works on an assignment with Carlisle. You will do well to make her feel welcomed." She gave Jasper, Edward, and Rosaline a pointed look. Everyone around the room nodded with the exception of Bella who looked thoroughly confused.

Carlisle stepped up and guided me towards the closest couple which was the honey blond and the spiky hair fairy. "Mione. If I can please introduced you to Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen."

The spiky girl beamed at me. "It's nice to meet you! Please call me Alice." She says as she pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry about Edward he will get over it soon. We won't mention your secret either if you would like."She whispered into my ear. I was too shocked to hug back so I simply smiled and sent her a meaningful nod. I felt a little relief that the rest of the family didn't completely hate me or at the very least were willing to keep my magic a secret. I turned to the honey blond. He offered me a handshake. "A pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." I noticed a slight southern accent as he spoke. His eyes searching my face in a way to asses if I was a threat or not. He seemed wary of me.

"Mione, Please. Ma'am makes me feel older than I actually am. It's a pleasure to meet you. This is Teddy, my son." At the mention of his name, Teddy peaked from my shoulder. Alice beamed at him causing him to blush and hide his face in my shoulder again. Esme chuckled at the dejected look on Alice's face. With a sympathetic smile, Carlisle guided me to the next pair. Emmett and Rosaline. "I assume you remember these two." Esme sent a teasing look to the pair. I decided to play dumb. "Hmm...I don't know… Teddy, what do you think? Do you recognize these people?" I send Emmett a smirk as he pouted. Teddy managed to look up to see who I was talking about.

A huge grin broke onto Teddy's face as he beamed back at his new best friend.

"EM! ROSIE!" He cheered. I chuckle at his newfound excitement and notice as Rosalie smiles back at Teddy. The room seemed relatively less tense now. Emmett makes a grabbing motion toward Teddy one that is received with great enthusiasm. I hesitate a little before letting him go thinking that I can trust Emmett most of all not to hurt Teddy.

Carlisle guides me to the last pair. My mood sours slightly but I at least make an effort to be polite.

"Mione, this is Edward Cullen and his girlfriend Bella Swan." Edward looks a little peeved at me but holds out his hand to me. I try to keep the surprised look off my face. A vampire with a human girlfriend...

"Pleased to meet you." I carefully nod at him. He just looks wrong, not ugly, no, he is extremely handsome but he doesn't look like the Cedric I subconsciously hope to see. Bella cuts off my musing by clearing her throat.

"I'm Bella Swan. His girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you." She reaches out for Edward's hand as she emphasizes the girlfriend part. She clearly has the wrong idea. I try not to smirk at the show of possession.

"Likewise." Neither of us makes an effort to shake each other's hands. Edward seems to off reading other people's minds as he suddenly stands up and pulling Bella up with him.

"Bella it's getting rather late. Why don't I take you home?" She looks a little affronted by the sudden question. Clearly recognizing that she was being kicked out. For a moment I felt bad for her. She narrows her eyes at him.

"Edward, it's still early. Plus Charlie is going to arrive late anyways. I would like to stay and hear about the work Mione is doing. Of course, if that is fine with you." She turns and looks at me.

I struggle to keep a smile on my face as I am internally panicking at having to come up with a cover story that is believable to a human so quickly. I can practically hear Moody's ghost shouting at me about Constant Vigilance.

"Of course not." I send her a sickly sweet smile.

"Plus I want to catch up with the family." She said a little softer to Edward. A flash of pain came onto his face and for a second I wonder if maybe I subconsciously caused it. Panicking I turned to Carlisle but he was sporting one of pain too. Look around the room I noticed that they all did except Rosalie. Obviously what she said struck a cord. 'Why?' The tension of the room heightens again but this time a wave of calm washed through the room. A few eyes turned to look at the honey blond, Jasper. He must be the one causing the tension to subside. I frowned a little at the use of power but say nothing.

"You are welcome to stay for dinner Bella," Esme said. Though she sends me an apologetic look. Bella beamed at Esme. Edward looked about ready to argue but with a pointed look on Carlisle's part, he simply nodded. He looked at Alice for a moment clearly reading her mind for a moment before getting an enlightened look on his face. For a moment he reminded me of a Cedric.

"Well until then why don't I get Bella her old birthday presents back. I am sure Carlisle and his associate want to discuss some important matters." He shot me a narrowed eye look but smiled at Bella. I was a little apprehensive sensing that I am missing something but not sure what to do. I nod and Carlisle smiles reassuredly at Bella. She opens her mouth to argue but in a flash, Edward drags her up the stairs. We can all clearly hear the arguing that ensues. Although I didn't have enhanced hearing I could roughly make out the conversation.

"Edward! What the hell is going on? I thought we agreed no more secrets. What are you guys hiding? Who is SHE?! You don't tend to invite other humans around last I checked. How does she seem to know about you guys anyway?"

I don't hear his response but after a moment I can hear Bella's voice again. A part of me panics at the direction the conversation is heading. I look around the rest of the vampires are unabashedly listening in. Teddy is on Emmett's lap also curious about the voices over his head. He can probably hear the whole conversation with his advanced hearing.

"Are you sure she is a coworker because last I checked you all left in order to protect my humanity and suddenly you come back and welcome a human coworker in? It makes no sense! Not to mention she just interrupted an important conversation we were having regarding my mortality. How are we suppose to put it to a vote with her here?"

I nearly started fidgeting but I stopped at the mention of her mortality. What is the world is going on? As far I am concern Volturi Law states that she has to be turned now that she is aware of the truth. From the sounds of it, she wants to be turned but who wants to give up their humanity to be a vampire? Unless she has some great world domination scheme but for some reason, her actions now don't seem to indicate that.

"Yes, I'm frustrated Edward. I've just got you guys back and you already start hiding stuff from me. We can move the vote to another day but I want it done as soon as possible…"

Her voice got a bit softer and I wasn't able to catch the rest of the conversation. I looked around. Everyone was still listening in but from the look of it, there wasn't much of importance left. I noticed that Jasper was staring at me rather intensely. I tried not to squirm.

"Jasper. Relax. She means us no harm."

"You don't know that for sure Carlisle. She attacked Edward just a moment ago." He reminded.

"It was unintentional." I decided to speak up for myself. With any luck, I can manage not to get the rest of the family to hate me.

"I am sorry. In my world, it would be considered an attack if someone tried to read your mind. I was merely reacting to as I normally would by pushing him out. I didn't expect him to be affected quite so drastically. It won't happen again." He nodded at her explanation but still didn't relax.

"She still is affiliated with the Volturi… How do we know she isn't here to spy on us." Rosalie nodded in agreement with Jasper. I tried not to feel attacked because he does have reason to distrust me but this is a two-way street.

"Let me be clear here. I am here on the Ministry of Magic's behalf. I do not work for the Volturi frankly I don't think they even know my name. My job is strictly tied to the magical world. I am not here to interfere with your life just observe and maybe do some preliminary studies. All of which will be done with your consent. I am the liaison between magical creatures and the ministry. As such I have done this job before. If you would like to talk to my supervisor or if my presence is too much for you I can ask for someone else to be assigned to your family. I apologize for my behavior but if anyone should be wary of the other it should be me. I only came this far because I was under the impression that you guys did not hunt humans. Can one of you please explain to me why a vampire is dating a human and why she hasn't been turned yet?"

They were all momentarily shocked at the moment. No doubt my outburst was not something they expected. Teddy looked a little teary-eyed at seeing me distressed. My stance softened a bit. I debated going to grab him and just leaving but Carlisle stopped my plan.

"That won't be necessary Mione. We trust that you work for the Ministry. I understand the conversation you overheard must be rather confusing but I assure you there is an explanation for it."

Jasper obviously doesn't agree with the sentiment but takes Carlisle's word at the moment. Normally I would feel a little guilty about my outburst but it had to said. I nod at Carlisle to continue.

"It's a rather long story. Esme would you mind getting started with dinner I don't want to keep Bella too long. Charlie is not happy with us enough as it is. I will update Mione on the lastest development." Esme seems to hesitate but nods. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, Mione. Rosalie, would you like to help?"

She looked a longingly at Teddy again but stood up and disappeared with Esme. The clattering of pans began in mere moments of them disappearing. The rest of the coven took to the opening seating and we were all at attention waiting for Carlisle to begin.

After 30 minutes I was privy to the long and soap opera tale of Edward and Bella's relationship. Parts of it made me angry but I didn't let that show; opting for listening to the story in its entirety before judging Bella to harshly. However, by the end, I could see why Rosalie disliked the girl. I don't think I would have any patience for someone who has such a blatant disregard for her family, humanity, and even safety. Those two are in desperate need of help if their suicidal behavior is anything to go by. Their actions were purely selfish! However, it is not my place to comment on the toxic relationship having just come out of one myself. I decided to focus on the major source of concern the Volturi.

"So the Volturi let Edward, Bella, and Alice go? Why? They are known to collect vampires with special gifts. This would have been the perfect opportunity for them to acquire them. "Carlisle nodded.

"We are not certain. Edward says that they were curious to see if Bella developed any powers after she was turned, but now that you are here we aren't sure."

"Why would I have anything to do with their decision?"

"You see these events took place roughly 48 hours ago. After Edward, Alice, and Bella were released. I got a call from Aro. He asked us to host you with relatively short notice. At first, we suspected that you were being sent to keep an eye on Bella's progress but from what I can tell you don't know anything about who they were until a few moments ago."

"The Volturi aren't ones to ask."

Carlisle sighed.

"They asked us to return a favor for a favor. In exchange for letting Bella, Edward, and Alice go they requested that we allow you to conduct your studies on us." My eyes widen in horror.

It's no wonder they are extremely wary of me. Had I known the Edward was the vampire that the Volturi was dealing with and a Cullen I wouldn't have accepted the assignment. The Volturi basically threatened the family and then forced my presence onto them. Hopefully, Jasper can pick up on my emotions and see that this was news to me. I swallowed.

"Merlin! I wasn't aware of any of this. Please you have to believe me. I would never want to do anything to harm your family. I will gladly pack my bag and alert the minister of the Volturi's actions." The words started spewing from my mouth.

"It's quite alright Mione. We don't believe you are here to cause us harm and you just confirmed that you are unaware of the circumstances of your assignment here. You are welcome to stay."

Esme and Rosalie appeared in the living room again.

"Yes, Mione please stay. You already bought a house here. I imagine it will be a great inconvenience for you to move again. You and Teddy are welcome here."

I looked unsure up to them. Esme has a point it would be rather difficult to move again especially with Ron and the press on the lookout. I can't go back to England. I looked around the room. Esme, Emmett, and Carlisle looked hopeful. Rosalie looked a little sad as she glanced in Teddy's direction. Jasper remained emotionless but Alice looked friendly. I looked at Teddy, he clung to Emmett's shirt.

"If it is not too much trouble I would like to continue staying here but rest assured I will contact my supervisor about the Volturi's action. I am not sure if there is much that I can do as we do have a peace treaty with them but it is worth investigating."

Satisfied with my answer Esme beamed at me. She clasps her hand together.

"Well now that this conversation is out of the way, dinner is served."

I heard Emmett groan and everyone else had a look of disgust. I tried not to smile. I can't imagine they liked human food. My mind reverts back to the blood pop but I quickly dismiss the idea as there is still a human in the house. Which reminds me…

"About Bella. She can't know I am a witch. The magical world is to be maintained aa a secret from anyone that is nonmagical. If she were to find out her memory would have to be erased and it won't be a particularly pleasant experience. If there is any chance, can we keep it a secret from her until she is changed?"

They all give me a look but nod. Carlisle speaks up.

"For now we can say that you worked with me in the past as a research assistant with ties to the Volturi. They are known to occasionally have humans working for them. We can use that as an excuse for how you know about us."

I manage a nod but before we can discuss my cover further, we hear a pair of footsteps making their way down the stairs. I shut my mouth quickly and turn to look just as Bella and Edward both appear from upstairs. Bella gives me a scrutinizing look before speaking.

"We heard dinner is ready."

' **1 hour.'**


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner Discussions

**Chapter 7: Dinner Discussions**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters; just the wacky thoughts in my brain and those that manage to make it on my computer.**

**Author's Note: Short one but here we go. Enjoy~**

**As always thank you. In the next chapter, I might be answering some of your more frequent questions. Sadly I haven't been able to answer too many as it could give away too much.**

**NOTICE: Flames hurt the vampires in this story. Not me.**

**Cullen Household**

**Hermione POV**

I manage a nod but before we can discuss my cover further, we hear a pair of footsteps making their way down the stairs. I shut my mouth quickly and turn to look just as Bella and Edward both appear from upstairs. Bella gives me a scrutinizing look before speaking.

"We heard dinner is ready."

' **1 hour.'**

I force a smile on my face as I realize Bella is not going to make dinner an easy affair. I try to portray the polite guest but I can already see the resentment in her eyes. Her intentions are clear and dinner will be spent answering her questions. I try to prepare myself mentally for the battle ahead. Silently grateful to the two years in the ministry that prepared me for public interrogation.

"Yes, Come let's all get settled." Esme tries to ease us all into the dining room which is well decorated but probably rarely used. They all shoot me worried glances as they passed me on their way in.

Unsure of where to sit I wait and watch as everyone settles in. Carlisle sits at the head of the table with Esme on one side followed by Bella and Edward. On the opposite side, a seat is left empty presumably for my sake followed by Jasper and Alice. At the end of the table, Rosalie and Emmett claim the space. I am grateful to have a clear view of Teddy. His presence will help me through dinner. Teddy has taken his place on Emmett's lap however he is decidedly quiet and observing me. I try to send him a loving smile to see if I could get him to relax. I didn't need him crying because of the stress. Seeming reassured he took to playing with Rosalie's hair which she surprisingly welcomed. I am grateful that her hatred for me doesn't extend to Teddy.

I take the last seat available. It's in front of Esme and Bella with Carlisle to my side and Jasper to the other. Bella's eyes flickered to Jasper. I could see he was in pain probably due to the proximity of Bella. His ridged stance lets me know of his refusal to breathe. For a moment I pitied the honey blond. His mannerism reveals that he has served before and he is probably only subjecting himself to pain to keep a close eye on me.

As I finish settling in I see a flash of white and suddenly there is a plate of food in front of me and Bella. If I hadn't been so tense I would have completely been blown away at the beauty on my plate. Chicken Marsala with steamed asparagus and mash potatoes. The food arrangement was that of a five-star restaurant. Part of my mind wonder is it tastes as good as it looks since I am not sure the Cullens would have tasted it after it was done. I look at Teddy as he has a plate of his own with bite-size pieces. He has already started reaching for the food and offering it to everyone in the vicinity again. Thankfully today doesn't seem to one of the days he makes a mess opting for eating with his hand instead of risking the fork. He still can't manage his coordination well. He captures everyone's attention as once again decides to make Rosalie the object of his offerings. I can hear the chuckling of the vampires as they entertain his antics.

Bella reached for her utensils as I make my gratitude known to Esme. "Thank you, Esme and Rosalie the food looks delicious."

Rosalie nods her response but quickly turns to Teddy and Esme beams at me. Seeming to hesitate now Bella lets her gratitude known as well. Esme takes the praise but Rosalie chooses to ignore her. I dig in making sure to mind my manners as my mother instilled them well into my mind ever since I can remember.

**Clink.**

**Clink.**

Bella and I both focus on our food for a couple of minutes meanwhile, Teddy entertains the Cullens with his use of asparagus as an airplane as he tries to feed Rosalie again. Part of me wonders if Rosalie is going to have to bite the bullet and accept Teddy's food.

**Clink.**

**Clink.**

"So Mione, How did you come to work with Carlisle?"

'So it begins.' I take my time chewing and by the time I am done I answer her question carefully.

"We only recently started working together while he and Esme were in New York. He was exploring the origins of vampires with gifts when I was assigned to be his research partner. You see I was also looking into the subject as a favor for the Volturi and as well as for my own personal research project. I guess you could say I am somewhat of a DNA expert so the Volturi thought that my skills would be of benefit for Carlisle. They were hoping he could provide insight into my work as well. As you can probably guess there are not a lot of people looking into the subject of vampires." I smile at the end of my explanation, slightly proud of being able to come up with the lie on the spot. Bella looks a little confused and which changes to disbelief. She looked me up and down before continuing.

"An expert? Aren't you a little young to be an expert? No offense but you don't look that much older than me." Her voice contained a little too much of a whine in it for m.

"Bella," Edward says in a warning tone that she completely brushes off. Esme and Carlisle look disappointed in the line of questioning debating whether or not to get involved. I try to send them a reassuring look. 'I can fight my own battles.'

I narrow my eyes at her insulting question. She almost starts to mimic those dunderheads in the Ministry that question me for my youth. I put on my game face and answer her with a sweet smile on my face that I reserve when dealing with the vipers at home.

"It's okay, Edward. I am actually 21 years old not that young but I can see your concern. Rest assured, I am more than qualified in my field of studies. You see I have taken my studies seriously since a young age and I have managed to graduate fairly early. I understand you are still in school right? If anything, I could easily teach in you and Edward in your school should I chose." I continue with the sweet-sounding voice so it doesn't come off as an outright attack.

She doesn't take well to being reminded of her…. shortcomings. Her eyes are now ablaze with anger but she miraculously manages to maintain her anger. She returns my smile with a forced one of her own. I turn back to my food. I clearly lost my appetite but I don't like to see the food go to waste.

**Clink**

**Clink**

Bella continues to stare at me. She is planning her next question. I manage a sip of water before she attempts her next move.

"So Mione…"

"Yes?" I turn to give her another radiant smile.

"You say you work for the Volturi but you clearly have a British accent not Italian." Her smug voice only is making me more irate with her. She clearly thinks she has found something she can use to call me out on. Well, she has another thing coming.

"Yes. I was born and raised in Great Britain. It has been a year ago that I had moved to Italy due to some family matters plus I had an Italian boyfriend." I threw in some of the ideas that Tori and I brainstormed before moving.

"What sort of family matter?"

Carlisle decided that he has seen enough of Bella questioning. "Bella… This is getting ridiculous. This is my guest I won't have you questioning her on a private matter."

Bella looked ashamed and I wanted the conversation to end and just enjoy the night but I knew if I didn't deal with Bella's curiosity soon it could lead to bigger problems. So I grit my teeth and decided to answer her question.

"It's okay Carlisle, I am sure Bella didn't mean anything by it she is just curious."

I took a breath and decided to play the sad sister act I prepared with Tori. I pulled on some old memories to get teary-eyed as I answered her. It wasn't hard. I did lose everything in the war. I allowed some sincerely to go through as I thought of my parents and Fred.

"My brother passed away and I don't really have any more family left... I needed a new start away from England." I looked directly into her eyes as I said this.

A look of shock entered her face. She started to feel remorse for her line of questioning. She became really silent. No one knew what to say. I noticed the blonde beside me getting a bit fidgety. I can't imagine this is comfortable for him, as he absorbs the feelings in the room. Everyone else has a poker face on.

"I'm sorry." I heard Bella meekly whisper to me. For a moment I could see a kind, Bella; naive to the actual horrors of the world. Truthfully she was being a normal bratty young boy obsessed-teen. The only difference between her and a normal teen is that she stumbled into a world that she is ill-prepared to handle. Part of me is jealous that she can maintain such a self-centered view to her life where I am her enemy. The other part of me wonders why the Cullen is protecting her from the consequences of her selfish decision making. Another part of me is frustrated at the behavior as it reminds me a little too much of how I used to shelter Harry and how it only encouraged reckless behavior since he knew I wouldn't abandon him and take the blame for his actions. 'It can't be healthy.'

I nod.

**Clink**

**Clink**

We both return to our food. I am almost done. Jasper is still in visible pain. I'm not sure which is causing him more distress, the emotions, or the smell of Bella's blood. I made a note to send George a list of vampires' qualities so he can make some products to control their thirst. For now, I tried to focus on changing the tense atmosphere in the room.

"So Bella. I hear you guys are a couple. How did you and Edward meet? I am rather curious about your story it's not every day you see a vampire and a human together."

Bella beamed and started to tell me all about the details of how they met. The rest of the Cullens had brushed over the start of the relationship. So I was curious to see what I missed. The room became lighter and I could see Jasper relax a smidge. Though it was short-lived as I found out about the details of the beginning of the relationship. What masochistic vampire falls in love with his singer? How could Bella even trust him enough to follow him into the woods to confront him being a vampire? How stupid do you have to be?! Does she have no sense of self-preservation?

Of course, this was answered when she told me about her stunt pulled to "save" her mother from a rogue vampire. Thankfully she stopped her story after her school dance. She probably didn't feel like discussing the events leading to her momentary breakup with Edward. Once she was done she stared at me expectingly as if expecting praise or some sort of reaction congratulating her for being able to date a vampire. She really saw nothing wrong with what she just told me. For my sanity sake and for the sake of not lecturing her I decided to change my line of questioning not bothering to comment on her love story. She frowned at my lack of response but didn't say anything.

"You are still in school right? What grade are you in?" Part of me hoping that she isn't as vapid as I now perceive her to be. I struggle to maintain a calm exterior.

"I'm a Senior."

"That's exciting! So you graduate soon?"

"Yes. In June." Her short response makes me think that maybe this is a sore subject for her but not being able to see why I exactly I carry on.

"Do you plan on doing anything to celebrate with your family?" She has a father I believe she called his Charlie.

"Not really. As soon as I graduate I want to be turned." Ah. I guess that is understandable but I wonder if the Volturi are willing to wait that long for her.

"Oh. I see. Don't you want to experience university life first?" I'm curious to see if she laments not being able to go off to college as most students her age would be.

"No." She is getting irritated with me but my anger is also flaring with her answers. I try to reign it in a bit.

"I see., plenty of time for that after the change I'm sure... perhaps not right away though… So tell me, Bella, after your turn do you have any profession you want to pursue with your immortality? I know everyone in the family has a profession that keeps them occupied. I just wonder if perhaps you were really passionate about something."

"I haven't really thought about it…. I just know I want to focus on mine and Edward's relationship once I am turned." She turns and gives Edward a loving look and I try not to wince. "I can figure out the rest later. Like you said I will have plenty of time."

"Ah. Your right. Plenty of time." I don't trust myself to say too much. She really has no regard for how this is going to affect everyone outside of her and Edward. I pity Edward he will have to put up with her general lack of interest in things for all eternity. I wonder what had attracted him to her in the first place. While she is pretty she is no match for other vampire's beauty.

"Now that I heard your side of the story Bella, I am curious about you Edward? What attracted you to Bella at first? Excuse the personal question but I just curious from a scientific standpoint."

He nearly glared at me because he saw the distress I was causing Bella but he chose to answer once he saw Bella's hopeful and expectant look. Clearly I hit a sore spot and she was looking for validation from him. He sent her a loving smile and for a second he reminded me of Cedric when he was interacting with Cho. I felt a small pang of sadness from observing the scene.

"Her mind. I can't read her mind and to me, the mystery drew me in. I was curious but her blood kept me away. I decided to challenge myself and the more time I spent with her, I started to fall for her. Once she found out about us I fell further because she accepted us."

So it was the mystery. The allure of finding an exception and maybe peace of mind. I wonder if George could make something to help him manage his powers. That made me wonder had he been able to read Bella's mind would he still have been attracted to her? Maybe it was also the challenge but I can't see what he would have gained other than torture as he longed for her blood. He already proved that he could live amongst humans why tempt himself unnecessarily.

"I see. That's … sweet…. I am curious about your powers, Edward. If you don't mind I would like to meet you and discuss your limitations when it comes to reading Bella's mind and possibly others."

"What others?" Bella turns sharply to me and then Edward.

'Shit' I seemed to get ahead of myself. Of course, she won't take to knowing she isn't that special too well. Before I can figure out how to alleviate the situation Edward in true guy fashion blurts out an answer.

"I can't read Mione's mind.." Her head turns to me so fast. I try not to bite my lip.

"Why?" She accusingly asks. My patience is running thin.

'Because you aren't as special as you think and a bunch of witches and wizards have the ability to block your precious boyfriend out.'

"We can't be sure. That's why I want to meet with him to see if there are any further limitations to his power or if we are the exception. I suppose I should be grateful for you guys dating it definitely an interesting case to see develop. Is it not Carlisle?" I bring Carlisle into this hoping that bringing him in will defuse the tension.

"I agree with you, Mione. I am curious to see if Bella develops any of her own." Thankfully he throws me a lifeline.

**Sip**

**CLINK**

I see Bella cutting into her food with a little more force than necessary. Edward places a hand on hers and takes to cutting her food. She beams at him but quickly turned to me looking to rub it in. 'Like I need someone to cut my meals for me like a child.' I check on Teddy he is tense again focusing on me. They all are. Before I can calm Teddy down Bella speaks again.

"What about you Mione? You said you had a boyfriend? Where is he?" She asks in an obvious fake sweet voice. My patience is on its last legs. It has been a long day.

"We broke up." I send her a short response but making sure to keep it polite.

"Sorry to hear that. It must be difficult." She sends me a fake pity look. If there is one thing I can't stand it is pity. I'm irritated but slightly confused.

"Meaning?" I ask with a warning in my tone. All my friends at this point would know to tread very lightly when I reach this tone.

"Well raising a child without his father." I felt like I was slapped at the insinuation. I was furious. Anger coursed through my veins. I clenched my jaw. I barely noticed that I wasn't the only one.

"Bella!" Edward reprimands. I am shocked I could hear a low growl directed at Bella from Rosalie. Emmett throws Rosalie a concerned look and Edward shifts to block Bella from their view. She obviously misses this as she whines to Edward.

"What? Edward, it is!" I turned and look at Teddy he is horrified. In the corner of my eye, Esme and Carlisle are at a clear loss of words at Bella's behavior. Though quickly turning to anger that matches my own. I carefully chose my words as to not frighten Teddy.

"My ex-boyfriend was not Teddy's father….. Teddy is my nephew. He was my brother's son but since he passed I have raised Teddy as my son. He is my son. He is in good hands." I say to her daring her to say something about it.

"Why would you bring him here? I mean it is such a small town and you are far from home. Plus you work for the Volturi-" I don't bother hearing the rest of it. I cut her off not bothering with an apology.

"I assure you that my son is very safe. The Volturi offered him and I protection plus I wouldn't have accepted this assignment if I didn't know the vampires I came to study drank human blood." I sneered at her.

"Why would you two need protection? Why would the Volturi care?" She scoffs.

"BELLA!" Carlisle yells. Everyone is silent clearly this is not a common sight. I am pissed off but I answer her barely being able to keep my anger in check.

"Because believe it or not they are the ruler and like to maintain the peace. They are not always the bad guys. My ex-boyfriend was toxic and abusive. He threatened Teddy and me…. I had to get Teddy out…. I reached an agreement with the Volturi. Their protection for my research and expertise. It was a mutual exchange of services." I spit at her a poor excuse for an explanation. The Cullens look amongst each other clearly catching the small truth in that statement.

"Don't you think it's a bit much bringing your problems with you to the Cullens."

"ENOUGH BELLA!" Carlisle slams his hand onto the table. The sounds startle everyone into silence again.

**Sob.**

" **WAHH!"**

Teddy clearly is scared as his sobs and cries resound around the room. Carlisle and Bella look guilty. The weight of the night can be felt on my shoulders.

**Sob.**

My anger dissipates with Teddy's sobs and heartbreak replaces it. Shame seeps in and I quickly stand and go take Teddy from Emmett. It's been a long night and my main concern is Teddy. I need to get him out of here. As I start walking, I start talking again to reassure the Cullens that they don't need to concern themselves.

"My problems are handled well. I have the protection of Volturi, an ocean of distance, and new identities for Teddy and I. I have no intention of pushing my problems off to others. I can handle myself…" Emmett lets me take Teddy with no complaint. Teddy hides his face in my shoulder as he continues to wail into it. Rosalie looks at him with great concern. I look around the room and decide to address Esme and Carlisle.

"I seemed to have overstayed my welcome. If you will excuse me I need to get Teddy to bed."

**WAHHH! WAHHH!**

**Sob. Sob.**

"It's okay Teddy Bear. We are leaving now." I say gently rocking him back and forth. I start walking but Esme stops me.

"Mione. Please stay-" She is now on her feet. Her distressed face only making me feel guiltier for causing such a scene in her home but I had already made up my mind.

"No. Esme." I sent her a small smile in an attempt to soften the blow.

"I will see you later during the week perhaps. Thank you for dinner it was delicious."

I turn to look at everyone in the room. "Goodnight." I bid them all a goodnight but before I leave I notice Bella with a slightly smug look in her face. I turn to leave but hesitate still irate with her.

"And Bella?" I don't wait for her to answer.

"Isn't it a bit presumptuous to lecture me about my bringing the family unnecessary risk? When you have caused them plenty of problems yourself?"

I leave before she can answer me. I quickly make my way to my car. Teddy is still crying. Not caring anymore I use magic to settle him in and start driving off. Teddy's cries hit me like a ton of bricks. A tear slips down my face but I am not sure if it is from hearing Teddy cry or the anger that is coursing through me.

' **I just want to go home.'**


	8. Chapter 8: Truce?

Chapter 8: Truce?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters; just the wacky thoughts in my brain and those that manage to make it on my computer.**

**Author's Note: Will be at the bottom. It's a long one but necessary. Enjoy the chapter first. :D**

**NOTICE: Flames hurt the vampires in this story. Not me.**

**Cullens' Household**

**Jasper POV**

I knock on the wooden door just before entering. An old habit that we refuse to shake. I know that only two people are in the office space. Probably about to discuss what to do with my brother and his girlfriend. Although I am happy to feel that Edward's spirit lifted I am concerned over the possessive nature that his fear is guiding him to. After a moment Carlisle lets me in.

"Come in."

"Jasper." My mother greets me. Her greeting lacks a bit of warmth as she knows that I am here on business. I rarely speak my mind on family drama but I am concerned over the safety of the family. I hope Carlisle will see reason. I ignore Esme's motions for me to sit.

"I already know what you are going to say Jasper… You don't think she can be trusted."

Esme frowns clearly disagreeing with me.

"No, she can't be Carlisle. I stated this before; y'all are too trusting of strangers. I accepted it with Bella since she made Edward happy but surely you can see the risk of trusting a stranger too quickly. It's been a day." I shot Esme a look when I mentioned being too trusting. She frowns but says nothing.

"I am aware, Jasper but surely you of all people can detect that she means us no harm."

Carlisle looked at me with pleading eyes. Yes, During her visit she held no ill will or deception when she stated she meant us no harm but that doesn't account for the deception I sensed in parts of her story. The only one that she seemed to be hostile towards is Bella but that was understandable, she felt insulted and threatened anytime her son was involved in the conversation. Carlisle spoke again.

"Jasper...You and I have seen true evil. People with little regard for human life and those of vampires. She is not one of them." Esme nods.

"She doesn't hold us ill will but that doesn't change the fact she is hiding things from us-"

"As we are from her. We didn't exactly mention to her that the Volturi are particularly interested in her research. Not that it really matters as I am sure she suspects it. Yes, she has secrets but everyone single one of us does. I like to believe they are justified. You caught it to… She is in hiding. Do you really expect me to turn away someone who is in need?"

I try not to groan at the frustration.

"We don't know who is after her?! She holds power that can easily harm us. How do we know that the person after her isn't gifted as well and for that matter would even hesitate to use magic against us."

"We can't know that for sure but make no mistake she is not defenseless. From what I can see she is taking all the precautions she can. From what she said I don't expect she wants us to fight her battles. She will protect her son should the need arise and we all know that a mother will do anything for her son. That aside Jasper. I will not turn away someone in need of help. I found this coven based on compassion out of respect for human life as well as our own. Over half of this coven would not be here if it wasn't….. Including you."

"Carlisle.." I felt slightly ashamed. He has a point. When Alice and I came searching to join their coven they welcomed us with open arms. I stood straighter.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Jasper. I understand where you are coming from but you also seem to forget that she is here with a connection to the Volturi. They are at the very least interested in her work alone. We can't risk attracting any more attention than what we already have. They are going to be keeping a close eye on Bella."

"I understand."

"If it gives you peace of mind. I still think you and Emmett should keep a close eye on her." My eye flashed to his in confusion.

"Carlisle!" Mom admonished.

"I know Esme but Jasper has a point it would be foolish to trust her unconditionally after only a day…." I nodded, grateful that he was willing to let me and Emmett keep a close eye on her even if it is at my mother's expense.

"If it is not too much to ask could I get you to visit and make sure Bella hasn't scared her off."

"Done. You didn't even have to ask. I'll see if Rosalie wants to join. I'm sure Teddy won't mind the company.

Carlisle chuckled at the mention of the child. I felt his amusement at the statement. I agree that it is quite entertaining seeing my ice queen sister basically turn into another person. Her happiness is contagious and I find myself grateful for the child.

"Of course. It's been a while since I have seen Rose receptive to a human."

I can see this conversation is heading elsewhere. I decided to make myself scarce before it starts.

"I will take my leave."

They both nod understanding my need to keep an eye out for the family.

"Of course."

I make it out the door and call my brother.

"Emmett!"

"I can hear you just fine Jazzy." I roll my eyes at his nickname. Clearly he heard the whole conversation and doesn't need to be told the details.

"Shut up. Let's go" He smirked at me and then dashed off.

"I'll race you to the house!"

**Sigh.**

"Game on."

"What are we going to do about Edward Carlis-"

**Whoosh**

I can hear Emmett laughing in the distance as I catch up. I hear Esme and Carlisle's conversation begin to fade.

Soon my lightened mood begins to dissipate as I try and catch up with Emmett.

I can feel anxiety start to build. Is it my own? No, it must Mione's. The distress is getting stronger.

**Gasp. It hurts?**

I take a sharp intake of breath. My heart feels heavy.

**Whoosh**

Emmett is at my side.

"What's wrong Jasper? Is she in trouble?"

I hiss a breath out before answering him.

"I don't know. Let's hurry"

**Whoosh.**

I can start to hear her. She is crying?

****Sniffle****

"Stop it!"

I hold Emmett back just before the house is visible. I can feel a strange energy surrounding the house. Emmett gives me a questioning look. We both smell Teddy and Mione. Teddy is sleeping in a room and I can hear only one set of steps pacing.

"Who is she talking to?" It dawns on me as he says it. The difficulty breathing, the crying, and heaviness. She is having an anxiety attack.

"Herself." I manage with a wince.

"She had no right!"

**Floof. We both hear a pillow being thrown.**

"Stupid. Immature. Brat!"

"Who… Oh…. Bella." Emmett seemed to be catching on.

"Teddy is fine. You are safe. Stop it! You are not alone." She sobbed. She is scared. Of what I can't be sure.

****Sniffle****

"Stop it you are being ridiculous. He is not worth your tears. Stop it! We don't need him or Harry. It doesn't matter that their stupid boy club doesn't include the person that consistently saved their sorry bums." 'Who is Harry?'

****Sniffle****

**Sob.**

"It's fine! You don't need them. It's just you and Teddy now. You've been alone plenty of times before. It's going to be just like before…" I wince as her feeling reminds me too much of how I felt after escaping Maria.

**Sob.**

**Sob. sob. Sob. Gasp.**

My knees begin to buckle at the intensity of her emotions.

"JASPER! Dude! Are you okay?"

**Gasp. Gasp.**

"Stop it! Calm down."

"She is having a panic attack." I try to communicate to Emmett.

"It hurts."

**Sob.**

"Should we go help?" I can see Emmett's head going back and forth not knowing who to help/

"No!" I scream at him.

"We can't do anything to help her." **Gasp**."She has to ride it out." **Gasp.** "She can't know we are here." He looks like he wants to argue but lets it go.

**Sob. Sob. Sob.**

****Sniffle****

"Dude. You are shivering." He has a point. I don't think I have ever shivered since I've been turned. It's a strange sensation.

**Inhale**

**Exhale**

"Side Effect," I tell him keeping to only a few words.

**Inhale**

**Exhale**

"Can't you send her some calming waves or whatever it is you do?"

**Hiss.**

"Too Late. It's a little hard to concentrate."

**Gasp.**

I was starting to get impatient with him but at least Mione is starting to control her breathing. It's only a matter of time.

**Inhale**

**Exhale**

"She is calming down," Emmett states the obvious.

**Inhale**

**Exhale**

****Sniffle****

'Come on! Almost there.' She relaxes a bit and in a flash I use my energy to send her a strong dose of sleep.

**SLEEP.**

**Silence.**

"She is asleep?" Emmett states bewilderedly.

"Yeah." **Gasp.** "I knocked her out." He turns his focus on me now.

"Oh… Are you okay."

"Fine. I just need a minute."

I couple minutes go by and we settle into the trees. The noise of the forest lulling us into a peaceful silence. Emmett doesn't last long in silence. Two hours in I hear from him.

I hear him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked not finding anything particularly amusing but then again Emmett has the ability to be easily amused. He turns and smirks at me.

"For as much shit as we give Edward, we have now turned into him?" It took me a moment to realize what he meant. We are essentially stalking the girl. Finding a loophole I respond to him.

"Ah…. There is a difference though. We are doing this for surveillance. Edward is just a plain stalker."

"If you say so Jasper." I roll my eyes at him and lapse into silence again.

"Who do you think is after her?" Emmett interrupts my thoughts again.

"It's hard to tell which part of her story was true and which was false… My best guess is her ex-boyfriend but I am not sure who the Harry fellow she mentioned is. All I know is that she cares for her son a lot and gets easily defensive." My mind goes back to earlier that night when she confronted Bella. I am happy that she has a backbone.

Emmett chuckles again.

"Tell me about it! She froze me yesterday when she arrived." I give him a curious look.

"Why?"

"I was chasing her owl and she thought I could harm Teddy. She has fast reflexes." That further proves my theory of her possibly being a soldier.

"I won't ask why you were chasing an owl… Carlile mentioned her world had just seen war. It's possible that she was part of it. Maybe a soldier?"

"So young?"

"War doesn't take age into account age. I was her age when I served..."

We are silent for a moment.

"It's sad," Emmett says with pity filled voice.

"What is? War is rarely a good experience."

"Well yes but not what I was referring to."

"What were you referring to?"

"Well. Can you imagine the life she has had at barely 21 years old? War, adopting a child that isn't her own, and then having to go into hiding because of her ex-boyfriend…. It's a lot." He has a point from what I have seen through the years being in a war alone has lasting damage and being a single mom isn't a walk in the park. Now hiding.

"You have a point… I guess I can understand why she feels so defensive." 'and lonely'

"I know you have your worries, brother. I understand…. But she looks like she could use a break." Maybe Emmett has a point. Maybe I am being overly cautious. I don't want to admit I am wrong just yet. I'd rather be safe than sorry. I try to lighten the mood.

"You're just saying that because you want Rose to be happy."

"Ha! What can I say, happy wife happy life? Plus you can't tell me you haven't felt how happy Rosie is when she is near Teddy."

"Yes, it's been a while since I have seen Rosalie this happy." It's been refreshing seeing my sister happy when it doesn't involve Emmett.

"See! Come on, let's go home. Esme and Rosie should be getting ready by now and I don't think she will be up to anything soon after her panic attack." Looking back at the house and hearing the pair of even breaths I agree with Emmett. It will be a while until she gets up.

"You're right. Let's go."

We race home in silence.

"We're home!"

"Welcome back, you two!" Esme calls out before she appears in front of us.

"Where is my lovely wife?" Emmett asks Esme. Rosalie appears in the room at that moment.

"Right here, you big goof."

"How did it go?" Esme turns to me.

Emmett and I share a wary look.

"Did something happen?"

" She had a panic attack. Apparently Bella's word and the stress of being in hiding got to her." I inform Esme.

"And Teddy?"

"He was asleep when it happened." Esme chews her lip before responding.

"That's a relief. How are you?" It's always surprising to see Esme treat me like her son. Everyone tends to pay little mind to how emotions affect me except for Esme. Esme's compassion is something that always leaves me in awe.

"I'm fine. I would just hold off on visiting until noon. She needs the rest." I try to dismiss the emotions as they are something I am used to.

"I can imagine…. Rosalie, help me prepare a gift basket for her. Carlisle and I have been discussing what to do about your brother and Bella."

Granger and Lupin Household

Hermione POV

My eyes flashed open. It's dark outside. It's probably still morning. I don't remember falling asleep, usually, I struggle even after a panic attack. I groan remembering my barely coherent ramblings of my pathetic attempts of pep talks. My mind wandered the previous night. My anger boils but it was a necessary evil. Speaking of necessary evil, I need to contact Tori. She is probably stressed that I haven't called.

After a shower, I pick up my phone and call Tori.

"Where have you been? HERMIONE GRANGER! Do you have any idea how close I was about to send Draco to find you! What took you so long?!"

I winced at her shrills.

"I'm sorry I got caught up with moving and then meeting the Cullens was not exactly a fun affair. Things are more complicated than originally imagined."

Her tone changed immediately at that.

"What happened?"

She didn't interrupt and waited till the end before saying anything as I retold her the events of the last two days.

"Merlin Hermione. It's been two days. How is it that you find trouble? How are you alive?"

"The Cullens are somewhat understanding and Teddy has them wrapped around his fingers."

"Still. This is serious. The Volturi are planning something that much is clear."

"I know. From what I gauged they are probably interested in my research into vampires with powers. The question is what will happen once I have the information."

"You are slowly putting a target on your head. They already threatened the Cullens into helping you. I wouldn't put it above them to hold you captive."

"Which is why I will be feeding them false information but first I need to see if Carlisle is receptive to keeping the research a secret." I'm worried that they might inform the Volturi of any and all updates in the research.

"Careful Hermione you are on dangerous waters there." Tori has a point but if my theory proves correct it could endanger some wizards' lives but still it is also to protect Teddy.

"I know. My main concern is Teddy. The Cullens were surprised to find I had a son and The Volturi don't know exactly who I am probably not bothered with learning the name of a researcher. I just hope I can keep their disinterest until I can complete my work. Now if only that girl can just get changed it would be great so it can get the Volturi off the Cullens back."

"Ah. The muggle. If it wasn't for Volturi's sentence she would be an easy fix."

"You know I wouldn't have been able to anyway not unless it involved the magical world as a whole. Plus my job is to observe. I can't get involved any more than I already have…"

"I know. I will make sure to have Draco look into the Cullen situation and see if he can gauge anything from the rumors."

"Speaking of rumors… How is the situation over there."

"As you can imagine. The press is having a field day. Let's just say Hermione your love life is quite scandalous. Apparently your lack of love drove Ron to create a secret family with Lavender which you found out about hence the break-up. Oh, my favorite one is the one where Teddy is yours and Remus love child and Ron is just a cover-up, and Remus might actually be alive." I groan at the sheer stupidity but pick up on Tori distraction.

"Tonks would have killed me…. But you are stalling. What's going on?" I can hear Tori pause on the other end probably debating on telling me.

"You're no fun…. Ron was finally let out and from what I have been hearing he is searching for you and getting frustrated. Harry is too but he is caught having to clean up Ron's mess when he enters his temper tantrums…. It's not pretty. If it wasn't for Harry I am sure Ron would have been detained for harassment."

"Of course he has kept him out of imprisonment…. I left Ron a false trail hopefully that will keep him busy for a while… at least enough for him to simmer down and move on."

"We shall see. Hopefully, he won't find any clues leading to where you are."

Tired of speaking unpleasant things, I decided to change the subject.

"How is Draco settling in?"

"Ha! He is fitting in quite well. I think he was bred for this moment. The Volturi are having a blast keeping him around. Something about them enjoying having a challenging debate with regards to trades and culture. He has been getting along with the guard teaching them about magical games, mainly quidditch."

I tried not to roll my eyes. Clearly their personalities fit together quite well.

"Merlin, He is charming when he wants to be," I say exasperated. I am slightly annoyed that he is getting on better than I am. Tori laughs at my annoyance.

"Yes, He is. Oh speaking of charming individuals. George came by." I perk up at the news. If he contacted Tori then he should be doing fine at least for now.

"He did?"

"Yes. He dropped off some weird contraptions and potions. He said they are experimental. They look like sweets mainly. He told me to inform you that they aren't 100% done but he would like you to try them out on some vampires if you get the chance. He needs feedback."

"Sounds interesting… I wonder if I can get Emmett to try them."

"I will make sure to send them to you via Harold. Who is Emmett?"

"He is one of Carlisle's and Esme's children. Huge guy not as big as Hagrid but still a giant goofball, very muscular."

"Sounds handsome."

"He is taken so relax. I don't need Rosalie to hate me more than she does already. I already got into an argument with their muggle I don't need more problems with them."

"Is she going to be too much of a problem?"

"I don't know but I know that the majority of them are fond of her. She is dating Edward, another son who looks exactly like Cedric. Personally I find her a bit immature and selfish but if they are willing to tango with the Volturi over her then I will play nice. The Cullens are nice and they seem to like Teddy. Teddy adores them. I just hope I didn't mess things up to badly last night."

"You were standing up for yourself Mione plus it had to be done. You don't have to apologize for-"

"I don't know Tori. Sometimes I do think I am causing them trouble. I know I started an argument between Bella and Edward because of the statue of se-"

My ward went off letting me know that two vampires entered the premises. 'Shit.' If it's vampires it could only be the Cullens. I summon my wand just to be safe before I start to walk towards the door.

"Mione?"

"Sorry, Tori I need to go I have company arriving right now."

"I understand. Give Teddy a huge kiss on my part and make sure to keep me posted on finding a job. My sources say that the hospital is a good place to start."

"Will do. Send Draco my love... Or hate. You chose."

"Ha! Bye Mione."

I quickly wave the wand around me to fix my hair as I reach the door. As if on cue there is a light knock at the door.

I peek through the peephole and am greeted with the sight of a Rosalie and Esme.

I wonder how much they were able to hear of the conversation I just had with Tori.

'What are they doing here so early?' I check the time before opening the door. It's 8 am.

"Good morning. Mione." Esme holds up a basket. I can smell freshly baked goods coming from it. Rosalie is giving me a curious look.

"We come in peace." I grimace. 'So they heard the latter part of the conversation.' I quickly turn into a small sheepish smile. "We were going to come later but then it occurred to me that you don't have anything for breakfast yet…."

"Welcome! Please come in." I let them enter and lead them to my newly renovated living room. I take the basket to the kitchen and make my way back over to them. I summon my bag.

We all take a seat. I sigh before approaching the subject. This is not how I wanted my morning to go.

"Thank you for the food you really didn't have to…. I'm sorry you probably overheard the conversation. I owe all of you an apology for my behavior last night." I shot them both an apologetic look. Esme looked sympathetically at me.

"Please you don't have to. You were just reacting to the situation. Usually, we are a lot more organized than this and you would have not had to deal with such unpleasantries….. I hope you understand that while Bella is considered family we do not condone her behavior yesterday night. She is young and well Edward has just gone through a tumultuous experience. It does not excuse his behavior but I assure you they will both be on their best behavior from now on. I will make sure of it."

Rosalie nodded in agreement but said nothing. She wasn't so defensive today as the past times I have interacted with her.

"I still feel that I have caused more tension in Edwards and Bella's relationship by just being here." I hear Rosalie scoff.

"Please. Their relationship has always been like this. It's nothing new. You are right she is immature and selfish." I was shocked to hear Rosalie talk to be let alone agree with me.

"Rose!"

"It's true Esme! She has little regard for how her actions and impact those around her, especially her family."

"Can we not do this right now?" Esme exasperatingly said and Rosalie simply looked away. I took my time admiring the blond. 'Is she warming up to me?' Maybe it's the enemy of my enemy is my friend type of situation.

She caught me staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She sighed exasperatedly with me. She leaves me shocked again with her next words.

"I don't hate you. I just don't fully trust you yet."

"You heard that didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." I bit my lip worried that she won't accept my apology.

"You're… tolerable at least. You have a backbone and don't push your problems off to other people…. I'm mainly here for the child."

I try not to smirk at her statement. She reminds me a little too much of Teddy when he is trying to be mad at me but isn't. I am really relieved she doesn't hate me. Maybe she thought I was another Bella that was mainly going to ogle them and follow them around like a lost puppy. I understand where she is coming from and appreciate her blunt honesty. It reminded me of Tori and Draco who had little regard for people's feelings when they speak.

Esme looks at Roslie disapprovingly before turning to me. Her eyes hold some humor.

"What Rosalie is trying to say is that she is sorry and that she would like to spend time with Teddy."

"It's fine. I appreciate the straightforward response. As for Teddy she is welcome to visit him as she likes. I am constantly worried that Teddy doesn't get enough interaction with other people outside of myself. Ideally I would like him to get more playmate his age but with his ability it is a little difficult. He is asleep right now but he will wake up any minute now."

Esme smiled but looked at me confused. Rosalie also looked confused but happy at the prospect of spending more time with Teddy.

"Ability?"

"Oh Merlin, I forget to mention it. Teddy is a Metamorphmagus. That means he can change his appearance at will. Right now he is too young to be able to control it so as you can imagine it is a bit difficult to take him out into the human world. He has a pension of turning his hair blue but normally it stays brown."

Esme and Rosalie looked at me curious now. "It's easier if I show you when he wakes up. It's a bit funny his mother had the same ability. She used to turn her mouth into a duck's beak to make us laugh."

Esme and Rosalie decided that now was the time to ask me more about the magical world. It was two blood pops in that Teddy started to wake up. His tears didn't last long when I brought him over to the present company. We all awed at Teddy's antics and transforming abilities for the better part of the morning while breakfast was being served.

"Esme, As much as I enjoy your company. I really need to head out today and figure out the job and grocery situation today."

"Oh of course Mione. I think we overstayed our welcome. I am sure you have plenty to do." Rosalie looked at Teddy a bit sadly at the mention of leaving.

"Yes. I was wondering if you know of any places that are hiring right now?"

"As your friend said. The hospital is looking for a receptionist and or medical assistant right now. Do you think that would work for you?"

"That sounds perfect. I might have to check the schedule and see if I can find someone to watch Teddy… I hate having to erase people's memories but I doubt I have a -"

"I'll do it." I turned to the blond vampire sharply once again a little speechless at her declaration.

"Excuse me?"

"I can do it... Emmett, Jasper, and I technically graduated already and are supposed to be off in college. We can't be seen too often here and I have nothing else planned….. So if it is alright with you I can babysit Teddy." Dare I say she looked hopeful. I bit my lip. I don't know if I completely trust them yet but they are better than the poor babysitter I decide to obliviate. I don't think I can find a squib nearby without letting the wizarding world know of my location. It is a small town and I don't have many options.

"I don't wish to take advantage of you. At least let me pay you."

Rosalie scoffed at the offer but paused before answering me. "Fine but I don't need money. If you can get me and Emmett some of those blood pops I will be happy."

This is completely ridiculous. "Deal."

Esme smiled at the interaction. "I'll help out when I can. You can count on us to take care of Teddy."

"Thank you... for everything. I am in your debt." I Say to both of them.

"Don't mention it." I turned and looked at Rosalie slightly embarrassed.

"If possible can I get one of you to look after him today at least until I can get groceries and go get a job application from the hospital."

"Done," Rosalie said she turned and picked Teddy up. Making him giggle. Esme shook her head.

"If you want I can go pick up a job application while you go shopping. I am sure Carlisle would like to know that you will be working with him in the future."

"I appreciate it but I would rather not inform him just yet. I need to get hired first and I don't want it to seem like favoritism." Esme looked at me with newfound respect at my declaration.

"Have it your way. The offer still stands."

"Thank you but I will stop by on my way back from the store. I don't want to bother you any more than I already have. I've taken up two full days of your time. I'm surprised you aren't sick of me."

"Nonsense but I understand. You need time to get accustomed to your surroundings. I'll leave you to it. You have my number should you need anything. Oh and before I leave once everything is set with the job hunt I would like to help you set up a schedule for your research."

"Thank you Esme."

"Bye Mione…. And Rosalie Hale you behave." I almost laugh at the domestic nature of the exchange.

"Yes, Mother." Sounding like the teenager she portrays.

**Swoosh.**

I turn back to Rosalie.

" I need to head out soon so I can come back in time to have lunch ready for Teddy."

Rosalie nodded and held out her hand. Confused I stared at it for a moment.

"I need your phone so I can put in my number."

"Oh. here…. Thanks" I hand her my phone only to have it back in my hands in less than 3 seconds.

"I will let you know if anything happens." She reassures me.

"Okay."

I turn to Teddy a little anxious about leaving him alone. I take him from Rosalie's hands and give him a big hug and kiss his cheeks.

"Okay, Teddy Bear. Mum has to go out for a little bit. Rosalie is going to be taking care of you. I want you to behave."

"Rosie!"

"Yes, Rosie. Now be a good boy."

"Okay!"

I turn and give Rosalie a meaningful look. "Take good care of him."

"I will."

"Okay Teddy Bear. Give mum a kiss."

"Bye."

"Bye!"

With one last look at Teddy I transfigure my clothes into business clothes and apparate to my car.

I keep forgetting how small this town is. The store is less than 10 minutes away. It is small but homey. The type of place where you can find local products in the store. I grab a cart and look at my watch. I try to hurry and take a look around. I stock up on vegetables and meats first. The store is mainly empty. It is mid-morning during the week. I am sure everyone is working. The few people that are here try to not seem like they are staring but they are. 'Relax Hermione. You're just new in a small town. People will stare.."

After 5 minutes of shopping, the stares are starting to get to me. It feels like they are judging everything I grab. Maybe I can lose them in the next aisle over. I quickly turn the cart meanwhile throwing a wary look over my shoulder.

**Crash!**

I felt myself being propelled forward half over the cart and then back. I braced myself for impact only to be yanked forward again by a burning hand. I catch myself on the cart before trying to avoid being pulled forward. It does little as I hit a rock-solid body. My magic goes haywire as I can feel the energy of a magical being.

I straighten my stance and push myself away from the burning body. My hand goes for my wand but I force it back. I look up to see another giant. Same build as Emmett. He is tall and tan with black hair and a serious look. He has a clear Native American vibe to him. He notices my hand twitching and has one hand out ready to catch me.

I take a breath before straightening. He mirrors my movement too. Remembering my manners I start to apologize for barreling into him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know where-"

I was caught off by a growl. His face contours as if he has smelled something awful. My magic flares.

**Author's Note:**

**First things first thank you for showing my fanfic your support. It was a last-minute decision made after nearly 2 days of no sleep because I decided to start drinking coffee … again. Lol. Like I said I mainly wrote it for myself and I didn't expect it to get more than 20 people reading it just because it was a super-specific rare pairing and a crossover. Why not go off the deep end for the first try? Lol, sink or swim method. I had other fanfiction in mind but I didn't want them to be my first because well I didn't want to make all the mistakes on ones that I was overly attached to. Relax this is not self-deprecation this is just a truth of the learning process. That being said I will NEVER again write a first-person fanfic! I DON"T EVEN LIKE FIRST-PERSON FANFICS!(I blame the lack of sleep.) Unfortunately what is done is done and now I move forward. I don't want to start another fanfic until I can establish a set pattern to my life. It is all over the place right now so this will be the only fic I will be working on for now. Now to your questions!**

**Is Harry going to be a villain?**

**He unintentionally is one. I would like to think he can come around but you will have to wait and see if Hermione will accept him back into her life.**

**Bella Bashing?: YES! And some Edward bashing too. Let's just say I like character development this is the main reason this is a slowburn.**

**Are Luna and Neville still friends with Hermione?**

**Yes, but they hold a certain amount of loyalty to Harry so as much as she wants to reach out to them she can't. I want to focus on how Hermione gets the short end of the stick when it comes to her friendships especially if people are made to choose between her or the boys. I think any human would grow to be a little resentful past a certain point. It's not easy always having to be the bigger person.**

**Why doesn't she use a Fidelius Charm?**

**Part of her knows she can handle Ron face to face. She has no one nearby she can trust and she still wants to be productive. She is not someone who can fully go into hiding. Plus I am sure she would feel guilty if anyone else got hurt because of her.**

**Wolves?**

**They are coming soonish.**

**Vampire Hermione?**

**TBD**

**Rosalie Babysitting? UM HELL YEAH!**

**Teddy's ability: Teddy can't control his ability. The reason he hasn't exposed Hermione in front of Bella is that, Bella hasn't really paid too much attention to Teddy. She was focused on Hermione. Teddy also wouldn't change much since he has been under a lot of stress. I say it would be a source of comfort to stay in one form when everything around him is different. LOL, I can see how it could be a major plot hole though. Thanks for mentioning it! I am trying to be super careful not to create any plot holes but hey sometimes they manage to slip through. As I said I am a newbie and the last time I tried to attempt to write a story would be like 7 years ago (not a writer just a reader) so any help is appreciated.**

**Upload Schedule?**

**I will only commit to once a week usually Sunday, Monday, or Tuesday. I sometimes like to upload more because some chapters can be slow and I don't like uploading a slow chapter for only once a week. Though it might happen. Trust me when I say I am on your side! I am more of a reader than a writer so I understand the need.**

**Finally I would like to thank you again and state that I won't be writing a long Author's note again unless it is required. You are here for the story and I get that.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Empty Basket

Chapter 9:

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters; just the wacky thoughts in my brain and those that manage to make it on my computer.**

**Author's Note:**

**Two words: New Job.**

**I am lucky that I have a job unfortunately the industry I entered requires I take work home. So I have been struggling to find work-home balance. Apologies for the delay.  
**

**Side Note:**

**What a time to be alive. I hope this story helps distract your mind a bit. Sending everyone warm virtual hugs. I know stories usually bring me comfort in times of distress.**

**NOTICE: Flames hurt the vampires in this story. Not me.**

I take a breath before straightening. He mirrors my movement. Remembering my manners I start to apologize for barreling into him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know where-"

I was caught off by a growl. His face contours as if he has smelled something awful. My magic flares.

**Hermione POV**

**Forks Grocery Store**

Not willing to back down I let my magic flare more as a warning to him. His growl reminded me of the growls that Remus or Sirius would let out when threatened.

'Is he a werewolf?' My eyes analyzed him. His size was that similar to Emmett. His physique quickly dismisses the werewolf theory as he would have shown signs of exhaustion that plagued Remus's form. Shapeshifter? He looked uncomfortable and almost started getting into a crouched position. He momentarily froze looking around. Seeming to hesitate because of our location.

I didn't dare breathe with my hand just itching to my wand. 'What is his problem?' He should know better than to growl in a place full of muggles. He kept looking around I could see his body starting to shake. I relaxed a bit realizing he didn't plan on attacking me with so many people so close but questioned why he looked scared. His movement becoming a bit more frantic.

'Shit, He is starting to lose control of his form' I looked around. He needs to get out of here. I try and take a step closer to him. He growls only intensifies. I keep one hand on my wand trying to decide the best course of action. Realizing this was not the place he sneered at me one more time before clenching his form and half running away from my direction. I see his form disappear through the front door. I look at the aisle he left his basket on the ground.

Unsure of what to do I stand there for a minute. 'Who was that?' I wasn't aware of any other magical beings nearby at least none known to the Ministry. I will have to owl Kingsley about this development. I frowned at my lack of knowledge of other beings. 'I wonder if the Cullens know about their magical neighbors..." I contemplated chasing him.

Looking around I realized more people have entered the aisle and were starting to gawk at me again. With a blush. I pushed my cart forward blindly taking the items from the shelve to pretend that nothing happened.

'You are drawing too much attention, Hermione.'

After a couple of breaths, I resume my shopping trip as normal. While pondering the shapeshifter. He looked to be struggling with controlling his form. 'That's strange, haven't heard of many shapeshifters struggling with their form.' I might have to reinforce my wards when I get home just in case he is roaming the woods. I start going to the register and checking out.

He was hostile towards me but not people. 'How interesting… Does he think I would hurt muggles?' I finish paying and start making my way out but freeze at the door.

If he perceives me as a threat it is possible he is still nearby. 'Constant Vigilance' There is a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. My mind runs through a series of defensive spells before I take my next step out the door.

**Click**

**Click**

**Click**

My new car seems far away. My magic flares and it's making me speed up. I try to look around me. There are customers going about their day. They are staring at me.

**Click**

**Click**

**Click**

The stares are unnerving. Reaching my car door. I throw everything in and look around one more time before entering it. The few people remaining avoided eye contact when I challenge their stare. Soon everyone is going about their day but my magic is still flaring.

I get into my car, grateful that Tori bought me one with an obscene amount of window tint. Before I make it out of the parking lot, a lone tall figure leaning against a black truck catches my eye. His glare as intense and effective as it was indoors. I speed up my car and start driving away from the store.

A slight panic ensues as I drive away. I can't shake the feeling of still being watched even as I make my way across town to the hospital. My mind reverts back to the days on the run. My instincts tell me something is wrong. 'But what?'

I pull into a deserted gas station. I look around frantically. I see nothing ut the feeling is not going away. 'Relax Hermione, it's probably nothing. You need air before you enter a panic attack on the streets.'

I look around still not seeing anything I open the door and step out of the car.

**Inhale**

**Exhale**

**Inhale**

**Exhale**

***Snap***

My magic flares and I have my wand in hand before I can think twice. I point it towards the sound. All I see is trees but my instinct tells me there is something there. I hear a growl. It dawns on me that it is the shapeshifter from earlier. Irritated now at the idea of being followed I advance slowly toward the sound.

' **Damn shapeshift risking his identity by following me! What is the plan to expose the magical world?!"**

I have to get away from the roadside where people can watch. Luckily there doesn't seem to be many cars in this area. As I approach he lets out a menacing snarl.

"That's quite enough!"

**Growl**

"Let's get out of view to talk before you expose us all!"

**Snarl**

I ignore the warning while walking through the trees. The cool shade of trees makes goosebumps rise. My eyes widen a bit as I take the giant form in front of me. I clench my wand more out of reflex but try not to let him know that I am intimidated. The black fur and brown eyes making him look like something from a nightmare although a bit majestic. His teeth are bared at me and he is in position to pounce. I wordlessly put up a shield around me. At the action he attacks.

There is no more warning. After being thrown back he attacks again. I can feel vibrations as the impacts. My magic reacts to his attacks. He howls in frustrations and starts pacing the shield.

He biding his time.

He looks away as his ear twitches. He howls.

Fear enters my mind as I process his behavior it is similar to what happened when I called Remus towards Harry and I. 'Is he?'

A howl in the distance answers my thought. He has a pack. My mind starts racing again as I think of my options. Soon, I will be surrounded. I need to get rid of them fast. My mind providing an option of that I should never consider.

'I can't."

My mind flashes me an image of Teddy.

'I have to.'

I look at the large mound of black fur in front of me.

"I'm sorry,"

I whisper before turning my emotions off. I can't do this in my normal state of mind. I numb my mind and revert back to the battlefield mindset I had to use during the war.

'Make this quick.'

" **Imperio."**

I can hear a whine but I feel empty. Nothing.

'Make it quick." His shape relaxes and his tail begins to wag lightly.

"Call them off. Make it believable."

The wolf form sits and starts to howl. He then pauses. His eyes moving as if in conversation. I wait for further reaction. After a moment he stares back at me with his tail wagging a bit more. A surge of emotions tries to come up at the similarities between him and Sirius. I lock and push them further down. They have no use to me right now.

"Revert back to your human form and put on some clothes"

I transfigure a few branches into temporary clothes. Trying to offer him some decency. I turn my back as he dresses still with my shield on. As soon as I hear movement stop I turn to face him **.**

He has a dazed look on his face waiting for further instructions. He is so much more relaxed than when I saw him earlier. There is no doubt he is handsome.

"Who are you?"

"Sam. Sam Uley."

"Who are the others?"

"Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Embry Call and Jacob Black. However, we seem to be growing."

"Why?"

"Bloodsuckers are becoming more prevalent as of late."

"Vampires?"

"Yes, One that goes by Victoria has been coming into our land. She is rouge and threatens one of our family."

"Who?"

"Bella."

"How?"

"She is friends with Jacob although Jacob wishes for more." Interesting...

"What do you mean your land?"

"La Push and Forks but since the arrival of the Bloodsucker family we have been reduced back to La Push."

"The Cullen?" So they do know about the wolves. My anger flares a little at this information being disclosed.

"Yes."

"Why have you been reduced?"

"We have a treaty. They can stay as long as they don't cross into La Push or kill a human."

"Why did you follow me?"

"You are a human that smells of vampire and wolf. I was curious and worried you would attack my kind. I felt myself being attacked by something and I reacted."

'My magic.' He was only attacking me because of my affiliation with the Cullens and protect of his family.

"Wolf. I have no interest in your kind. I was more concerned about you nearly transforming in the middle of a convenience store. I was under the impression that shapeshifter can transform at will why is it that you struggle."

"I am new to transforming."

"Yet you are the alpha of a pack."

"It has not been that long that I have learned that I could transform."

"What do you mean?"

"Our people only transform if there is the presence of vampires nearby."

"So you have no recollection of the magical world?"

"No. I was surprised that I am unable to touch you."

" I see…. How did you call your pack off? How much do they know about me?"

"We communicate through a link in our minds. They can see my memories and hear my thoughts in the present moment but only while I am in my wolf form. They only know that I called them because I was chasing a human that had a strong smell of vampire. That's all."

"What did you tell them to call them off?"

"That I was mistaken and that I actually saw a Cullen nearby."

"Will they see this conversation once you turn into a wolf?"

"It's possible."

'Shit.'

"... Why were you at the store earlier?"

"I was picking up some baking supplies for my girlfriend. She cooks for the pack and the La Push store is limited."

'...Make it quick.'

"I see…. Well, Sam. I am sorry."

"Wha-"

" **Obliviate."**

**Slam**

I close the door to my car and aimlessly drive for a moment. I pull up to the hospital.

I look around. The smell of my new car does little to comfort me. I feel dirty. After sending Sam on his way my guilt-ridden mind descended into chaos. I feel dirty despite not having a single stain on me. My magic feels slightly tainted. A price to pay for the use of an unforgivable.

'You did what you had to do Hermione… He was not harmed.'

My rational mind tried to console my emotional side.

'We are not done yet."

Checking the time I realize how late it has gotten and pull my phone to my ear after marking a number of my new vampire babysitter.

"Hello?"

"Rosalie, It's Mione. I ran into a few complications and I am running late. How is Teddy?"

"He is fine. Playing with my hair again. Emmett decided to come visit."

"Hi, Mione!"

"That's fine. Hi Emmett…. Look I hate to ask more of you than I already have but I need to talk to Carlisle after the job application. Is there any way I can get one of you to pick up some take out for Teddy. I am afraid I will be a while…."

"Don't sweat it, Mione! We can get Esme to cook! She will be super excited to have someone to cook for." Emmett answered me. I was silently grateful to have Emmett there to facilitate conversation.

"Thanks, Emmett… And Rosalie?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"We will see you here later."

"Yes. Later."

I ended the call while resting my head against the steering wheel.

**Inhale**

**Exhale**

**Inhale**

**Exhale**

' **30 minutes'**

"Just get in do the application and get out."

I look at the imposing building in front of me. The strong cleaning supplies smell permeating even from the outside. Taking one last deep breath I force a charming smile to my face and walk-in.

"Mione Wilkins?"

The HR personnel looking over the files to stare at me with a calculating look. We were is his office going over paperwork. The interview finished.

"Yes?"

"It's not often we get many new people in this town especially one with such…. Credentials."

"Yes. Well, I needed the change."

"You do realize with your credentials you can easily have any other job above a simple receptionist. I am afraid you are overqualified for the position."

My heart sank a bit at the thought of being rejected. Thinking quickly I swallowed my pride.

"Please Sir, I know I am overqualified for this position but I really can't apply to another job. I have a young son and he requires my full attention. Surely you can understand."

I widen my eyes into a pleading look. He started to take pity on me. I hated the look but understood the role I needed to play.

"What about your husband surely someone as yourself has someone that can provide you while you care for the child."

I try not to sneer at the sexism swallowing my pride again I explain.

"Oh, I don't have a husband. My son is my nephew from my brother. My brother died recently and well I thought moving would do me and my child some good."

"Oh, you poor thing. I am so sorry to hear that…. You know what? The job is yours. There really isn't any reason for it not to be. It's not like we have a lot of applicants for this position."

I hold back a smirk as he falls for the act.

"Oh, Thank you! I really appreciate it!" I nearly cringe at my bubbly persona.

'Relax Hermione, do not hex him.'

"You so welcome. Can you start in a couple of days?"

"Of course!"

"Perfect. If you follow me I will take you to the front desk where they will have paperwork for you to complete before you leave."

I let the mask drop for a moment as I follow him through the ends and outs of the hospital. The day seems too long. The hospital lights are bright. We make out way slowly to the front and I put my mask back on. He indirectly waves me off to the receptionist who simply rolls her eyes at him.

Her eye scrutinized me for a moment before handing me an old wooden clipboard with a stack of papers. She doesn't bother acknowledging me further. Although her rude behavior would normally bother me I am grateful for the blatant disregard of my presence.

Although this is an emergency room there are barely any people here. A kid with his mother are staring at me. The child clearly is discomfort as he cradles an arm. Probably broken. I smile at them and turn to my paperwork. They disappear shortly as a doctor comes and takes them away.

I can hear someone talking to the receptionist her tone changing to a bubbly tone. Whoever she is talking to must be of interest to her. I ignore her and scribble away until I feel my magic flare again. Looking around I search for the reason but make out a familiar blond head. Probably sensing my stare Carlisle turns toward my directions. He gives me a curious look and he subtly sniffs the air. His eyes flash to mine searching for an answer however manages to keep the pretense.

"Mione!" He greets me with a smile but his eyes still searching. The receptionist glares at me behind him.

"Carlise. What a lovely surprise. I didn't expect to see you here." I make casual small talk to keep up appearances.

"Well I usually am busy but today people seem to be behaving. What are you doing here?"

"That's good to hear. I am actually because I was looking for a job and Esme recommended I look here. It was supposed to be a surprise unfortunately, we did not plan for me to run into you."

The receptionist nearly sneers at the mention of Esme. Carlisle and I ignore her.

"Well hopefully you get hired I know we could always use another person at the desk especially once the students get out of school."

"I actually am already hired. You are looking at the new receptionist."

Surprised colored his face. "So quickly?"

"Yes. It seems I just have great timing I was able to get an interview and hired today."

"Well, congratulations I know Esme will be happy to hear. Actually, why don't you follow me I am sure we can call her and discuss maybe going out to dinner to celebrate."

His eyes shifting toward the receptionist as he spoke. We-need-to-talk message was clear. The receptionist looks at me with new disdain.

" **Of course. I am sure she will be upset that she is not the first to know."**

He forces a laugh and simply guides me. As we pass the receptionist he sends her a charming smile. I try not to laugh as she nearly melts from the attention. Her antics reminding me of the Hogwarts girls when the Durmstrang boys would talk to them.

My amusement faded as we neared the office. Sensing my unease Carlisle attempted to make small talk.

"I have to apologize for Lynn she can be rather… protective of the staff here."

I force a laugh at his attempt.

"You mean you."

He manages to smirk shyly but it doesn't reach his eyes. We reach his office. Clearly Esme was in charge of it as the decor for his office screamed sophistication and class. The room a completely different vibe from the rest of the building.

Carlisle offered me a plush chair and takes the one beside it. We both wait for the other to start. Clearly reading that I am not in the mood for idle chit chat Carlisle lets me take the lead. He having more patience than I do.

"I ran into Sam Uley today." I watched as the information sunk in. His face becoming one of concern.

"I would like to know why I wasn't made aware of other magical beings in the area. The Ministry of Magic has no record of shapeshifters in this region yet somehow you manage to have a treaty with them?" He let out a slow breath but gave me a resigned and curious look.

"I don't suppose he volunteered this information willing to a stranger."

"He is fine. If that is what you are asking. I had to take some precautious measures but he was not physically harmed."

"Mentally?"

"He will have no recollection of meeting me for now. However, we are getting off-topic. Care to explain." My voice clearly reflecting my mood at the moment. He didn't seem phased. He merely looked at me for a moment before he began.

"Of course. It is quite simple. We did not expect you to run into them yet. The wolves mainly stay in La Push. We were planning on informing you however well dinner discussions lead us in a different direction…" I ignored the flash of embarrassment and pressed on.

"How have they not been registered by the Ministry of Magic? Sam indicated the pack is rather large it would surely have brought about interest. Yet they seem to have no concept of the Magical World."

"It is partly our fault. They only begin transforming when we are present. Unlike other shapeshifters, they aren't born being able to transform at will. It is a skill they must master. I believe it is due to some dormant tribal magic that only arises when they perceive that danger is near. They have been able to be kept hidden partly because the only time a magical signature flare in the area is because we are there. The Ministry of Magic might have just assumed it is us and not looked further into it. "

"If the mear presence of you is the cause of the transformation that means you are perceived as dangerous. How is it then that you have a treaty with them?"

"We got lucky. The leader at the time was gracious. He heard us out, as we are not like other vampires we were granted some leniency. As long as we follow the rules of not feeding on humans or trespass on their land the treaty is in place. It is not perfect, many of them still see us as their natural enemy however they will not attack us. Well at least for now there has been some tension as of late."

"Because of Bella."

"How- Nevermind. Yes, they do not agree with Bella associating with us. I can only imagine what will happen when they receive news that Bella will be turned into one of us."

"It does put you and your family in a precarious situation."

"Unfortunately we have no other option with regards to Bella's transformation. The Volturi have made their decision…We hope to move after Bella's graduation to avoid the wolves. We won't be able to return to Forks with the treaty broken."

"However can you truly say it is broken if it occurs off their land?"

He shoots me a sad smile.

"They view themselves as the protectors of humans. It doesn't matter to them that it occurs off their land. Bella is viewed as a family member because she grew close to one of them, Jacob Black. They will take it as a personal attack."

"But Bella is willingly being turned do you think that might change anything."

He shakes his head.

" **No, I do not think that will matter to them."**

We both stayed silent for a moment as I processed the information. 'Way to go Hermione. You get out of one war just to enter into a new one."

"What would the Volturi do about this? Surely they won't take to kindly to their mortal enemy taking out a whole coven of gifted vampires."

"They are not aware of the wolves. I have purposely tried to avoid them finding out. They have a tendency to dispose of 'werewolves'."

"You protect them despite how they treat you?"

"I believe that they are doing the same thing I would do for my family. I can not fault them for wanting to protect one of their own. Just because we have our differences does not justify the murder of a whole community."

"I understand what you mean." I rub my arm. The reminder of our war that is ever-present. There is silence as Carlisle analyzes my statement.

"How did you run into Sam Uley?"

"I ran into him at the grocery store."

"I don't suspect he was too happy to smell our scent on you."

"You are correct. He nearly transformed in the store. Apparently they are more sensitive to my magical signature than you. Thankfully he left before anything could happen."

He nodded. Allowing me to continue.

"He then proceeded to follow me in his form. I had stopped for a moment on my way here and well... I confronted him in the woods."

"I assume you got off okay since I see now injuries. Though I will say it was foolish of you to do so."

I nearly snapped at the comment.

"I can handle myself. He did attack and nearly called his friends however I was able to persuade him into not doing so."

"How?"

"Magic." I said noncommittally.

"It is my recommendation that we make them aware of your presence here to avoid future problems."

"I do not think that is wise."

His eyes narrowing a bit.

"How so?"

"From what you have told me they do not take well to having humans interact with you and I will be interacting with you and your family consistently. They might perceive that I am in danger. It would escalate the tensions."

"We can let them know of your powers."

"No. They could let Bella know of me and that will force the hand of the wizarding world causing conflict with the Volturi. Plus, they have lived without knowledge of the magical world for years. Normally we would welcome them and get them sorted into the magical world but only a portion of them are aware of magic. Not to mention their magic can be dormant for years. This situation needs to be reported to Kingsley so we can decide what the appropriate response would be. We do not want to disrupt their lives and introduce them to a world only for them to be denied access later on. We can't let them know."

"I see. You make a valid point….. Mione?"

"Yes?"

"Does this avoidance also have something to do with the fact your son smells like them?" I froze at the statement. There is no point denying it.

"Picked up on that did you?"

"I wasn't sure at first but smelling you today confirmed it."

"His biological father… was a werewolf, a real one. Not a shapeshifter. He faced a lot of discrimination because of it…. Teddy... he is not a werewolf but he has tendencies near the full moon. He doesn't transform he just has more energy and heighten senses. Teddy is unique and because he is unique. He is easily recognized I can't let anyone find out where we are, even if it is just rumored. My ex will be able to find us."

"I understand, however some transparency will go far Mione."

"I apologize Carlisle for the lack of transparency but I must again ask that you and your family keep my identity a secret. For the sake of all those involved… for Teddy's safety."

"Of course Mione. Your secret is safe with us."

"Thank you."

Although the conversation is over we both are aware of the undertone of danger that awaits us as a result of our choices.


	10. Chapter 10: Familial Sentiments

#  Chapter 10: Familial Sentiments 

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters; just the wacky thoughts in my brain and those that manage to make it on my computer.**

**Author's Note: Still struggling a bit with work-life balance but I am still grateful for the job. I appreciate all the reviews! They really are a highlight of my day! I am so excited to see your reactions to the future chapters. Some of you have suggested a beta. That might happen in the future however probably not for this fic just because I have a really hectic schedule right now and I am scraping an hour here and there to get these chapters on here. I don’t think adding another person’s schedule into the mix will help with these being updated in a timely manner. I also don’t know anyone who could(I am a very new fanfic writer).**

**P.S. I finally got an account with Archive of Our Own (after nearly a month of trying to get an account) under the same name. I personally do not use it too much for reading because I find I prefer the FanFiction platform but it is available just in case you prefer it there. Please note that I will be updating both at the same time but this one will be updated first.** **  
  
**

**NOTICE: Flames hurt the vampires in this story. Not me.**

**Cullen Household**

**Hermione POV**

**Giggle.**

“SHH!” 

**Giggle.**

I bit my lip trying to hide my smile. Teddy and Emmett try to hide behind me. They have obviously gotten into mischief and now are using me as a shield. I have a feeling I know who it is that they have angered. Their antics draw the attention of the whole family. Carlisle and Esme looking up from the book they were reading together. Alice and Jasper lifting their heads from where they sat sketching. They all smiled at the boys probably already hearing the boys’ actions before I could even process that they have done something. Humor colored their faces as they chuckled at Teddy and Emmett. Esme shaking her head but not saying anything. Their smiles adding to the already magical backdrop that the sun rays breathed on the land. 

It was a rare sunny day in Forks and it brought out the hidden beauty of the town. The green was vibrant, there was a delicate balance of cool shade and warm sun. The sounds of the forest became more active as animals moved around enjoying the day. The family was basking in the sun enjoying a quiet day. I was forced to stay with them as Teddy and Emmett wore me down and convinced me to call in sick as well. Only they took to ignoring me in favor of “exploring”. I had settled down with the rest of the family in the back yard taking notes of my magical research. I had been abruptly interrupted by the boys when they came to “hide.” Emmett carrying Teddy who probably had no idea what they were doing but was enjoying being carried around by Emmett.

They both are crouched behind me trying to suppress their giggling. It’s not even noon yet and the boys are already causing trouble.

“EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN!” 

I grimace at the shrill. Teddy looking amused at the sound. Clearly the sound of Rosalie ’s screams no longer holding any power. He knows he won’t receive anything other than adoration from Rosalie . Jasper and Alice start laughing at the sound meanwhile, Carlisle and Esme quietly chuckle. Emmett momentarily looks scared but the smile on his face doesn’t show a hint of regret just yet. Not being privy to the advanced hearing and sight of those around me I simply have to wait. Soon Rosalie stomps out of the house. Slowly and menacing and I can quickly see why everyone is laughing. I bite my lip to avoid laughing but giggling starts to escape. Obviously Emmett started taking advantage of the color-changing shampoo that George had sent me in the latest tools to try. He had managed to alter the polyjuice potion to allow for subtle changes in hair perfect for people on the run or vampires that needed to create new personas. Clearly it is still very much experimental.

“ROSIE!” Teddy starts making grabbing hands at Rosalie with little regard to the menacing look she has directed at Emmett. Effortlessly betraying Emmett in the process. 

"BABE! I can explain…… Okay…. I can't…. Um…. Um…. It was Teddy's idea!" He took Teddy and extended him out to Rosalie in an attempt to save himself. Teddy still oblivious simply laughs at the sudden movement. 

"Emmett! I know you are not using my Teddy Bear as your shield." I cry out on mock outrage. 

“Oh, Shit!”

“Emmett language!” Esme called put from her spot. 

Emmett now facing both Rosalie and me together. 

“You two lovely ladies wouldn’t hurt me in front of Teddy now would you?” He tried to soften us while batting his eyelashes at Rosalie. 

Rosalie sneered at him and I raised my eyebrows at him. Rosalie and I share a look and I decide to step back while flashing her an encouraging smile. 

“ROSIE!” Teddy cries out impatiently as he tries to move towards Rosalie. Emmett freezes as Rosalie carefully takes Teddy from him. In one second flat, her menacing aura is momentarily gone. 

“Hey Baby! Rosie has to talk with your uncle Emmett. I promise to play with you in just a moment.” 

**SWOOSH**

Emmett was gone. 

“Mione. Do you mind holding Teddy for a bit while I have a talk with my husband?” 

Her voice dripping with nonexistent sweetness. 

“Of course,” I say just as sweetly. Teddy settles into my arms and gives me a questioning look. 

**SWOOSH**

She disappears as well.

The family is in an uproar with laughter as the chase begins. Teddy starts laughing as well but still not fully catching on. 

I sit him down and watch the family’s reactions. They’re trying to control their gigglings as they each stare in one direction listening to what no doubt is Rosalie teaching Emmett a lesson. I could only catch a couple of faint cries.

**SMACK**

**SNAP**

**“OUCH!”**

**SNAP**

**“OUCH! BABE THAT HURT!”**

**Snarl.**

**“COME ON BABE! IT WAS JUST A JOKE!”**

**Snarl.**

**“IT’S MY HAIR EMMETT!”**

**SNAP**

**SMACK**

**“OUCH! IT’S REVERSIBLE BABE!”**

**SMACK**

**“HOW LONG UNTIL IT DOES?!”**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**“EMMETT! HOW LONG?”**

**“OUCH! UM….. COUPLE HOURS?”**

**Growl.**

**SMACK**

**“AW. BABE DON’T BE TOO MAD.”**

**Snarl.**

**“WH-”**

**“BABE?”**

**“BABE.”**

**“BABE PLEASE CALM DOWN! LET’S BE REASONABLE ABOUT THIS.”**

Emmett’s pleads become easier to hear as they appear in my field of vision. Rosalie looked perfect as usual dragging Emmett like a little doll from the arm. Her face looks determined as she passes us heading straight into the house. 

I start laughing as we all hear the commotion indoors. The water starts running and we can all imagine what is happening. A few colorful words and colorful hair strands later Rosalie walks out of the house with a satisfied smirk on her face. She ignores the smirks and stares. She sits down beside me taking Teddy into her lap acting as if nothing has happened. He immediately starts playing with her hair and starts a very half worded conversation. He shifts his hair to match Rosalie’s new color. Emmett slowly emerges from behind the backdoor of the house. We all chuckle as he sends a wary look at Rosalie before proudly walking out. He mock catwalks flipping his imaginary long hair that is now bright pink. The whole family burst out laughing after the second pose.

Full belly laughter overtakes me as I lose myself in the joy of the moment. As the laughter dies down I scan the faces of the magical beings near me. The simplicity of the moment made my heartache. I was caught in the sensation of wanting to cry and laugh. It’s been so long since I felt at home. The people around me have become so much like the family I craved to have. They are caring, sweet, intelligent, and silly. 

My eyes land on Carlisle and Esme. It has been two months since my encounter with Sam and in that short time, Carlisle and Esme have become like my parents. Esme was the voice of reason and provided me with a never-ending supply of food despite my protest. Carlisle becomes a father who advises me and debates with me in my field of expertise. They act like parents asking how work was and encouraging me in my pursuit of knowledge. They acted like my parents did when I was home. 

Rosalie and Emmett have become like my older siblings. They spoil Teddy although I try to limit them. They make sure to teach Teddy. Rosalie has become a teacher to Teddy. Emmett his playmate. Rosalie has completely changed in front of me; quickly becoming a close friend and sister. After my interview with her and learning her back story, we found plenty of common ground. She encourages me to speak my mind and be unapologetic in my everyday life. Emmett is the teasing older brother that I can always rope into being my accomplice in any of my plans. A dynamic that we seamlessly fell into. 

Jasper was a different story. Meanwhile, he likes to be around because of the happy emotions Teddy produces, he is wary of me. He presents the most danger in discovering my true identity. Although a part of me wants him to discover it. All this happiness is built on my lies and the weight of the lies are getting to me. The interview with him was interesting. He reminds me of battle worn Moody. Although we get along because of our mutual respect for history and the similar experience we have of war, I can feel him always analyzing my actions. 

His wife Alice I barely see. After my short initial interview with her because of a lack of knowledge of her own history, I lost touch with her. Esme and Rosalie tell me this is common as she spends most of her time with Bella, Edward, and Jasper. Most of her day is spent in school, shopping, or planning for their graduation party. Outside of random gifts for Teddy to wear there is little to see of the pixie. She seems very sweet and I wish to get to know her better although the fact she is Bella’s best friend can sometimes be a bit concerning. 

After two months my thoughts on Bella have changed little, mainly due to the fact that like Alice I don’t see her often. She mainly sticks to Edward like glue. Choosing to hang out in his room on a few occasions we are both at the house at the same time. Usually, I am on the way out as she comes to visit at nights during the week and during the day on the weekends. However, her presence is noted as the family seems to want to give her the full human experience, most noticeably in their plans for a lavish graduation party. Although I have caught glimpses of her lack of excitement and Rosalie’s remarks of her being an “ungrateful brat,” Alice is completely undeterred in her pursuit of the perfect party decor. 

The mystery child of the family is definitely the wanna-be-Cedric, Edward. He seems to have disappeared after our initial dinner introductions. Most of his time is spent stalking Bella or so Rosalie and Emmett tell me. Although I have heard some of his story from the family, I can barely paint a picture of who he is. From the little, I know he was the golden child of the family and the voice of reason. However, everything that I have seen from him indicates otherwise. Part of me is a little relieved not to have to see him too often. His face a little too much of Cedric for comfort. Maybe it is because I saw Cedric as someone to admire with so much potential that causes me to sadden at the mere sight of Edward. If I am honest I have not insisted on meeting with him due to this reason. His face brings about unpleasant memories as well as those of a broken naivety of youth. His face reminds me of the happiness that was ripped away from childhood and the sadness that stains it. 

I am afraid. I am afraid that this happiness and peace that I feel right now won’t last long. I feel guilty. I look around to the family. My smile sobering a little as Emmett continues his antics. They have become so much in such a short amount of time that I am afraid to truly accept them as my family for fear of them being ripped away from me. 

“Mione?” 

Emmett has stopped his antics and is now sitting with Teddy, Rosalie, and me. His eyes are a little concerned as he looks at me. I look around. I now have the attention of the whole family. Jasper looks at me a little suspiciously probably picking up on my feelings of guilt. I force a smile and my face and turn to face Emmett’s expecting face. 

“I’m fine. I just zoned out a bit.” 

Luckily Emmett did not push it and quickly moved on to the next topic of interest. 

“So, Mione I have been thinking, you have been sharing with us some of George’s products however I want to know. Does George have anything to protect the mind from pesky mind readers.” 

“You mean Edward.”

“If not by George’s products then by your magic. I know you are able to keep him out. Is there any way to transfer that ability to us?” 

This seemed to catch the attention of the whole family. 

“I too am curious to the extent of you magic Mione,” Carlisle said as he and Esme joined our little group. Jasper and Alice although far also had their heads turned in our direction. 

“I am not sure to be quite honest with you. I haven’t tried to protect another’s mind. As far as I know, the techniques I use only let you search the mind of another person and protect your mind. It is a technique tied to your magic however I am not sure how that would work for you as vampires….” 

Carlisle and I share a look. In our research, one of the leading theories as to why some vampires have powers and others don’t is because we believe them to be squibs. Although it is recorded that some squibs have limited magical ability, we believe that the limited magic that they have is heightened during their transformation from human to vampire. However, in order to fully pursue this lead I had to request Tori to research and send me any recorded history of a wizard becoming a vampire and the effects their magic had on humans. If it is true maybe there could be some minuscule hope for them to protect their mind. 

“Does George not have anything?” Emmett asked again. I whine easily hear in his voice.

“Well, He has attempted to create something but it has resulted in temporary memory loss.” 

This information only seems to fuel his eagerness. 

“Sounds like fun!” 

Rosalie frowns meanwhile playing with Teddy,

“You will not.” 

Esme sends him a warning look daring him to argue with her. He winces before turning back to me. 

“Fine. How about you? Since we can’t produce any magic on our part and since George is behind, how about you try to cast your mind powers to us.”

“I---” I turn and am faced with the same curious face of Carlisle. “I haven’t ever thought about trying that,” I admit honestly and from the look on Carlisle’s face he also hasn’t thought about it. 

  
  


“Well then what are you waiting for? Come on Mione hit me!”

In my peripheral, I saw Jasper and Alice heading our way now curious about the reaction. A little lost in the sudden development I stuttered a bit. 

“I can’t. I-mean How will we test it? I mean only one of you can read minds and he is currently not present.” 

The whole family seemed a little sad at the realization. They really enjoy seeing me perform magic and I understand why. As someone who was introduced to the magical world I craved for anything relating to magic. 

Emmett pouted at the news. He seemed to think for a moment before grinning. 

“Hey, Mione!” 

I nearly groaned at his enthusiasm, immediately recognizing the look.

“What?” 

“Well Edward should be home some time soon wouldn’t it be great to just try it out as soon as he gets here and just not tell him about it…. Think about it, we can easily get the answer if he goes about the day that means he can still read our minds if not imagine how freaked out he will be at not being able to.”

I give him a look. I don’t think it is a good idea to prank Edward, I am not particularly close to him so I don’t know how well received the joke would be. I look at Teddy. He is crawling into my lap taking the center stage. I keep thinking of Edward. Emmett has a point that there would be no harm in trying since it is most likely to fail. 

“Fine.” 

The whole family smiled and went about their day. Emmett somehow managed an elaborate plan of the whole family going along as if nothing happened should it work.

I didn’t really pay much attention to them as I momentarily went into my mind which I organized like a library. I could feel Teddy stirring in my lap and let him go. I looked around the room I created and it is comfortable. I started creating a door that leads me outside. My magic fluttered a bit. I tried to step outside and focus on what is in front of me. I felt my magic surround me as it would when I created a shield. The Cullens watched me curiously being able to pick up on the change in the atmosphere. I let the magic wash over me for a moment before trying to expand it further. It was draining but not overly so. I softly pushed it towards Rosalie and subsequently Teddy as well. Teddy’s magic flared at mine but welcomed it. I heard him giggle at the sudden sensation. Rosalie shifted a bit at the sensation but my magic only slowly accepted the foreign presence of a vampire. Rosalie gave me a look of confusion. I dropped the connection immediately. 

“Are you okay?” 

I looked Rosalie over but she just breathed out. Emmett rushed over to her side. 

“No, I am fine it is just a very strange sensation. Not bad, just different.” I let out a sigh of relief and Emmett nearly started to vibrate out of excitement. Rosalie playfully hit him on the shoulder as I shook my head.

“We don’t know if it will work Emmett. For all I know I could just be expanding my magical presence. It doesn’t mean Edward won’t be able to read your mind.”

My warning seemed to go in one ear and out the other. 

“Come on Mione. Try your magic on me next!”

I roll my eyes at his enthusiasm but oblige. 

“Give me a second. It takes some concentration.” 

The image of Emmett as a large dog wagging his tail comes to mind as he eagerly waits for me to begin. Entering back into my mental library I was quickly able to find the door and step out of it. I let my magic settle before attempting to move it. I push it to Emmett and although it takes a moment to welcome Emmett in. 

I hear him catch his breath as he begins to feel my magic on him. “Ha! It tickles a bit!” 

A bit curious now at the extent of the ability I push towards Rosalie and Teddy again. Once again Teddy’s magic flares but is easily welcomed. Rosalie stills a bit but accepts it. I wait for my magic to settle before I attempt to push it further. I turn my attention to my next target. I push my magic to Carlisle and subsequently Esme. They both freeze at the sensation but welcome it. After a moment I start to feel it my magic strain a bit but I ignore it as I move on to the next two people. 

As I push it towards Alice and Jasper my magic snaps to their magical signature much as it did with Teddy. Jasper and Alice stop breathing and we all look curiously at one another. 

“What was that?” Jasper questioned. 

“I’m not sure.” I let my magic drop and look at them. “However you two seem more repetitive to my magic than the others.” 

  
  


I turned to Carlisle. He also held a look of wonder. However Emmett interrupted us before we could begin debating why. 

“Mione! It’s time.” He nearly yelled with the playfulness of a child. 

Rolling my eyes and for a moment hesitated before making my magic flare. The action was getting easier and easier with each try. I encompassed Emmett, Rosalie, and Teddy first, everyone else following. 

**SWOOSH**

He is here. 

I braced myself mentally to see Cedric’s face. Everyone pretended to go about their day, the only response to his sudden appearance was Emmett turning to look at him. 

I followed the direction of Emmett’s eyes. Edward stepped out of the woods into the sunlight. He was beautiful. His eye the color of honey and his alabaster skin radiant. The sharp angles of his face although incredibly attractive just seemed wrong. He was dressed rather casually in a simple shirt and jeans but still looking like he just walked out of a magazine. The only disturbance in his perfect image being his windswept hair. His hair echoes the image of Cedric with his windblown hair dressed in champion gear. The image of him in his father’s arms and the bone-chilling screams that accompany it saddens me. 

He stands there for a moment before his head snaps towards my direction. He stares at me curiously. His eyes are intense as he opens his mouth but then shuts it. He turns to Carlisle and which causes him to freeze. 

“What is going on here?” He demanded his voice laced with concern. My breath catches up to me. ‘Is it working?’

“What you mean?” Emmett answered before Carlisle could say anything to his child. If I wasn’t searching for the smirking tone in Emmet’s voice I wouldn’t have known it was there. Edward turns to him but freezes again. 

The whole family now is looking at the stare down between Emmett and Edward. Edward quickly catches on that something is at play. His head snaps to each of the family members. His frustration increased. Behind his back, his siblings smirking and sharing a glance at one another. 

‘Is it really working?’ 

His head snaps to me as if reacting to my thoughts. ‘Can he hear me?’ 

“What are you doing?! Why can’t I hear their thoughts?!” He nearly snarls at me. 

I try not to flinch at the sudden hostility directed at me. My anger flaring as a defense mechanism but for some reason is halted. His face turning into one of Cedric, someone I admired. It was as if his ghost had come back to haunt me. For a moment I could feel the sting of someone I admired yelling at me. 

**SWOOSH**

Rosalie appears next to him and all I hear is a smack as she hits and glares at him. He nearly snapped at her.

“Edward!” Esme calls out to them. They all freeze. I pull back my magic and Edward sends a glare in my direction. 

**SWOOSH**

Esme and Carlisle appear before Edward. “Edward, Calm down! It was a joke. We apologize if it scared you but that is no reason to lash out.” 

I felt him try to look into my mind but I kept him out. This time careful to not harm him. He looked a little ashamed once Esme gave him an expectant look. His face softened as he searched Esme’s face. The tension started to fade. Suddenly his head turned to Emmett and before I could blink Emmett was sent through the air. 

My eye searched Edward and my hand reached for my wand however I froze once I saw Edward's face. It held a playful smirk. Esme just shook her head. 

**CRASH**

“CHEAP SHOT!” 

Emmett called out but quickly zoomed towards his brother. Laughter can be heard as both disappeared through the trees wrestling one another. The trees and ground seem to be taking a beating today. I subconsciously grabbed Teddy and pulled him closer to me. Esme sighed and shot me an apologetic look. 

“Come inside, Mione. I am sure you and Teddy are starting to get hungry.” 

Clearing my thoughts and straightening myself up. I followed Esme in. 

“You two better not stain my new carpet when you come in!” She yelled out in what I assume the location where their brawl was taking place. I relaxed when I heard Emmett’s laughter booming followed by a set of snapping of trees. 

The rest of the Cullens are nowhere to be found once we enter the door. Esme answers my unasked question. 

“They like to place bets on who will win.” 

We settle into a polite conversation meanwhile the loud booms from the forest provide ample background noise. Esme cooks a delicious meal and near the end of the meal, Rosalie joins in the conversation. Letting us know in a sour tone that Edward won this round. 

After lunch, I take Teddy upstairs to Rosalie and Emmett’s room which has become his designated space to nap. Rosalie and the rest of the family go into the living room and settle in for a movie. I watch Teddy sleep for a moment letting the sounds of his even breaths soothe me. It was becoming harder and harder to be around the Cullens some days. They have started to mean so much to me that lying to them is feeling wrong. They have been so open with me about their pasts it only seems fair that I divulge my history to them. I settled for discussing my dilemma with Draco. He usually is good at helping me decide on things.

I kiss my baby on the forehead and make my way out the door. Slowly closing it as to not wake him. I turn around to head downstairs but I stop on my tracks. 

Edward is leaning against the hallway wall. My heart rate picks up as images of Cedric flood my mind. His hair is now wet. Probably from taking a shower after his fight. The small hallway allowed the smell of his shampoo to hit my nose. Not sure what to do I cross my arm in front of me out of habit and shift on my feet. 

He grimaces a little at my clear discomfort of him. He needlessly clears his throat.

“Could I have a word?” 


	11. Chapter 11: Ghost

#  Chapter 11: Ghost 

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters; just the wacky thoughts in my brain and those that manage to make it on my computer.**

**Author's Note:**

**GUYS!!! It has been a whirlwind of a week at work/home! We are getting busier but it should hopefully die down in a week or so. I have addressed that I will not be abandoning this fanfic anytime soon as I am committed to finishing it and I already have the outline multiple future chapters done. That being said I might have a few late chapters because of the workload I am experiencing. I apologize in advance however I am still trying to write a chapter per week. I am super excited about the future chapters now if only I can find time to get them typed out that would be great! Anyways please enjoy this chapter and stay safe out there! -DrownedOcean** **  
  
**

**NOTICE: Flames hurt the vampires in this story. Not me.**

**Cullen Household**

**Hermione POV**

Edward is leaning against the hallway wall. My heart rate picks up as images of Cedric flood my mind. His hair is now wet. Probably from taking a shower after his fight. The small hallway allowing the smell of his shampoo to hit my nose. Not sure what to do I cross my arm in front of me out of habit and shift on my feet. 

He grimaces a little at my clear discomfort of him. He needlessly clears his throat.

“Could I have a word?” 

I shift eyes away from him but nod. I am a little taken aback by him. 

‘What could he need to say to me? Is he actually mad at me?’

He gestures for me to follow him. We travel to the furthest door from the stairs. He is leading us to his room. This action clearly just for show as I am sure all the vampires in the building can hear our conversation. I would normally offer to soundproof the room but I am not familiar or comfortable with Edward. 

We enter his room and I quickly make myself at home by sitting on his couch with clear access to the door. I search the room for all exists out of habit and a little out of wariness of him. 

His room has modern decor with antique books and musical scores. He has an impressive collection of CDs and a spotless room. The room is extremely open due to the giant windows. I was shocked to see a large number of medical books and journals take-up two bookshelves. ‘Are they Carlisle’s?’

He drawls my attention by clearing his throat. I slowly turned and looked at him. He nervously drawls a small smile probably trying to soothe my nerves. I leave my poker face on and say nothing.

“I want to apologize. I had a tumultuous morning and well, I snapped at you. I understand it should not be an excuse for my behavior and I understand if you would prefer not to interact with me further. However, I would be grateful if you accepted my apology for my behavior today.” 

I stared at him looking for any signs of insincerity. His eyes were open letting me see the sincerity in them. He was beautiful even at this stage. I suppose I can’t really blame him for snapping at me. I did do something similar the day we met and verbally attacked his girlfriend. 

I suppose I could forgive him. I too would respond strongly if I one day I found that my magic no longer worked. 

I am taken aback at the apology most boys around me never bothered apologizing. It feels refreshing. I smile cautiously and nod an acceptance for the apology.

“Apology accepted…. I too need to apologize. I should have not accepted pulling a prank on someone I do not know well. I overstepped my boundaries and I am sorry. I let curiosity get the better of me.” 

He sent a small crooked smile my way and I felt myself become a little optimistic at not being hated by any more of the Cullens. 

“Is it possible to start over?” He questioned. He said approaching me a bit with an extended hand. Catching on quickly with what he wanted I stretched out my hand meeting him halfway. 

“Hi. I am Mione Wilkins. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I felt the sides of my mouth pulling into a grin at the silliness of this situation. Edward chuckled as he answered me. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mione. My name is Edward Cullen.” His hand was cold but I welcomed the cool marble feeling. We separated after shaking hands. Both of us not comfortable with silence just yet I decided to make small talk. 

“You have quite a collection of medical books here. Are they Carlisle’s?” We both turned to look at the books. His expression changed to one of happiness while scanning the books. I recognized a fellow book lover instantly.

“No. They are mine.” I gave him a curious look not really expecting him to say that. 

“I thought you specialized as a musician,” I say to him. He nodded.

“I am. I play mainly the piano but I have two medical degrees.” He states rather proudly. 

I recognize the look of passion for learning on the rare chance I see one. It is contagious and I soon find myself smiling with him. 

“If it is not too intrusive why haven’t you exercised your degrees yet? From what I know Carlisle is the only doctor in this house.” His smile turns a little sad and I start to take my question back. 

“It’s fine Mione. It’s not a secret. I sadly do not have Carlisle restraint when it comes to human blood so a hospital is not an ideal place for me right now.” 

“Oh. I understand…” 

‘Maybe I could help with that….. No, Hermione, You are already too involved with this family for it to be considered professional.’ I frown at my thought process searching for a way to help. It seems like such a shame to have someone passionate about a subject and not being able to exercise that passion. I can’t imagine not being able to do research or exercise my passion. 

‘Research.’ 

After the lightbulb moment, I turn to him suddenly. He turns to me catching onto my sudden movement. 

“Well since you can’t work on humans how would you like to work on vampires?” He gives me a confused but curious look.

“I don’t follow. Vampire do not really need much medical assistance….” I shake my head. 

“Ah sorry I didn’t phrase that properly. How would you like to help Carlisle and me on our research into the source of your powers? It will be a little more research-based but I am sure you can help with workflow.”

He gives me a curious look clearly taken aback by the sudden offer that I proposed. Searching his mind for the possibilities. He answers with a sad smile. 

“While I appreciate the offer I really can’t right now. I have school. I am also about to graduate and will Bella being transformed I am sure to have my hand’s full for a while.” 

“Ah... I understand” I can’t say I am not disappointed by the answer. An additional person could really help speed things along with Carlisle and I working in the hospital we barely have time to work on our research. 

Now that Edward mentions it … what will happen to our work once Bella is transformed? I had originally had plans to study her transformation but after our dinner debacle, I doubt she would be willing. I sigh at the thoughts of the future.

I catch Edward from the side of my eye analyzing me intently. Feeling a little self-conscious I turn to him with a questioning look. He shakes his head and his movement turns a little bashful? 

“Sorry… It’s not often that I can’t read someone’s mind so I am just curious what you are thinking about.” 

I smirk a little. Proud that he wasn’t able to read my mind. I debate momentarily on whether or not to share my thoughts with him. Deciding that there is no real harm I let him know what I was thinking about. 

“ I was thinking how much of a shame it was that I am not able to study Bella’s transformation when the time comes. It could really help disprove or confirm some of the theories Carlisle and I have worked on.” 

“Oh.” He says quickly picks up on the reasons why part taking in Bella’s transformation is a bad idea. We are silent for another second probably both of us reminiscing on the disaster that was the first dinner with the family. Although funny now as I look back on it, I can’t help but feel a little ashamed at verbally attacking a stranger. 

“I suppose I owe you an apology for my behavior that day. It was not very mature of myself to snap at your girlfriend... or mentally attack you.” 

He looked a little startled at my sudden apology but soften his eyes. He gave me a soft smile. 

“I should be the one apologizing to you. My girlfriend was out of line with her questioning and I did little to stop it. I didn’t mean to insult you in any way. Bella was having a bad day you know with barely escaping the Volturi and all that. She is normally rather nice to everyone. We had a talk about her behavior at dinner with Carlisle and it won’t happen again.” He grimaced at the memory. 

My mind struggles to visualize Carlisle mad at Edward. Maybe it has to do with the fact that he looks like Cedric and his father would never publicly reprimand his golden child. 

I am grateful for the apology. It is a breath of fresh air and for a moment I feel like I have caught a glimpse of the Edward that his family hailed as their star pupil. 

“I will only accept your apology if you accept mine,” I say to him not wanting to seem like I should not be held accountable for my actions. He gives me another surprised look but nods. 

“Deal. Apology accepted.” 

“Apology accepted.” I echo. Not wanting to waste the peaceful nature and the rarity of having his time I decided to put this time to good use. 

“So Edward, when can I expect you for your interview?” My voice shifting to one of authority in my field. He mimics my behavior and straightens himself up. He thinks for a moment before referring back to me. 

“If it is all the same to you, how would right now work for you?” 

“Right now?” 

“Yes, We both are having a day off and you just put your son to rest. I have nothing to do at the moment. Right now seems like a good time.”

Finding no flaw in his logic I nod. I don’t bother to inform the rest as I am sure they are listening in. I look around and he grabs a chair and drags it in front of me as I sit on the couch. My mind no longer compares him to Cedric as my professional mind takes over and our interview starts. 

As we progressed through his history I started to see more and more of the Edward Carlisle and Esme adored. The boy thrust into the cold vampire world but still managed to maintain his humanity. The caring son that tracked downed and killed Esme’s abusive ex-husband. The vigilante that tracked down and only took blood from the scum of the earth, although he has a skewed sense of justice he had decent intentions. Though if I had been cursed with being able to read people’s innermost thoughts non-stop, I too would resort to violence.

Despite his actions, he seems to have great respect for human life but not his own. Part of me wonders if his fixation with Bella is due to his inability to have peace any other way his life. I try not to pity him or any of the Cullens they have accepted their situation and are making their way the only way the know-how. 

Deciding to focus on the happier moment of his life I ask more questions regarding his interest. I caught myself smiling; basking in the passion in which he spoke of music and his medical studies. Our conversations on the medical field lasting for hours as we debated theories and I entertained him with stories of my magical healer stories. Forgetting the world we bounced ideas back and forth and I took solace in the possibility of having another brilliant mind to discuss ideas with. 

As we started discussing his powers in-depth, my stomach started growling at me for food. I flushed a little but we moved our conversation to the dining room where food was laid out and Esme and Rosalie were trying to feed Teddy. They smile as we walk in and Teddy beams at me. I pass by my Teddy bear give him a hug before settling in. Edward stands by the door unsure of what to do. His focus is on Teddy who is also staring back at him. He smiles at Teddy as he looks back at me. Teddy beams at him but continues with his meal. 

“What?” I question him a little curious about what he read in Teddy’s mind. 

“He loves you.” He states simply as he sits down in front of me. I beam at the information and send my Teddy a loving look. The confirmation that Teddy loves me makes my heart swell with happiness. 

“He also wonders why Rosalie changed her hair back to blond.” He sent a smirk towards his sister. I suppress a giggle.

She glares at him in return and Esme shakes her head at their antics. Esme comes over to us. 

“Mione. Edward.” She greets with a smile. “It’s good to see you two getting along,” she states. We both look away. Both of us embarrassed at our past hostility. 

Clearing my throat I start eating my food as an excuse to get away from the awkwardness. Esme smiles a little at me before going back to Teddy. Their cooing becoming background noise. 

Edward watches me eat and we start our conversation pertaining to the limitations of his powers. 

“So, what are your powers like? Do you have control over them?” He sighed while thinking for a moment. 

“Yes and No. At first, I had no control over them. I would find it hard to be around many people or vampires. The older I grow I can tune out some of them out but barely.” 

“Are you able to search someone’s mind, for instance, would you be able to see any of their old thoughts from their youth?” 

He shakes his head. “No. I know Aro’s powers are stronger than mine in that he can do that however he has to be touching them. I am limited to what a person is thinking at the present moment.” 

“Interesting. Have you come across other people than myself or Bella that you can’t read their minds?” 

“No. However as of late I can feel my mind. I know it sounds weird but the best what I can describe it is an aura or force that I can push on others” 

“Like you did when we met.” 

He nodded carefully. I chew thoughtfully and wonder if there could be some truth to the squib theory. The way he describes the aura is similar to a magical signature. 

“What are you thinking?” He gives me a slightly frustrated look. I smirk a little at him but answer truthfully. 

I wonder if your powers have some magical component to them similar to how I have a magical signature. Earlier I was experimenting with my mind’s protective abilities. Normally I would only be able to protect my mind or invade someone else. Emmett gave me the idea of trying to push my magic onto another. It seemed to work. However, the experience is best explained as almost aura like. I believe you have felt it before.” I explain to him. 

“Yes, when I entered I could feel a change. It was encompassing everyone except it was a bit weird coming from you. It was… fainter than normal.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“When I arrived I couldn’t hear anyone’s mind except yours briefly.” I tried not to panic as I reviewed my memory of those moments. Did I divulge anything? I don’t think I did.

“Oh?” I pressed casually.

“Yes, it took me by surprise too. However your energy or magic was faint when it came to you but strong when it came to Teddy, Alice, and Jasper.” 

**SWOOSH.**

The family interested in the conversation now suddenly appeared. I noticed the pixie was gone but Jasper appeared. I looked at Carlisle hoping he could help me brainstorm. I momentarily forgot my nervousness of Edward reading my mind earlier. 

“That’s strange. When I dropped my magic on the others could you still hear my thoughts?” 

“No. Your energy went back to you and you pushed me out. Though for a moment I struggled with Alice and Jasper’s thoughts.” 

“Could it be that in pushing your magic onto the others you left yourself unprotected? It seems like you have some flexibility, Mione, with your magic. I feel like it could be possible to protect yourself and others.” Carlisle input.

“Let’s try it!” Emmett practically yelled. Teddy mimicking him also joined in. 

I smile at the enthusiasm. Myself being a little curious, I decided there is no harm in it. I turned to Edward. 

“Do you mind if we attempt it? I don’t want to assume you are okay with something and have another misunderstanding occur.” He flashed me a genuine smile and nodded his approval. I noticed Esme and Carlisle sharing a smile at our interaction. 

I turned to Emmett who now had Teddy climbing onto his shoulders. 

“Are you ready?” I asked him. His excitement is contagious. I let myself fall into my mind and rush through the imaginary door. I can sense movement around me as the Cullens sensed my magic flaring once again. This time I tried to retain some of my magic while pushing it towards Emmett and Teddy. Edward turns to stone as he looks intensely at Emmett and me. He turns to me shaking his head answering my question before I ask it. 

‘I’m safe.’ I think internally, relieved that he can’t read my mind. I focus and push my magic to Rosalie next. Edward turns to Rosalie once again focusing on her mind. He frowns a little before he turns to Emmett and Teddy again. He turns to me next but shakes his head after a moment. 

I push again to Carlisle and Esme next. I could feel the strain on my magic. I was getting tired already. I frown at the new development but push on excited to see what my limit is. Edward turns to his parents but quickly turns to me shaking his head. However, he freezes and looks at me. His eyes are intense and for a moment I am taken a little aback at how close he is. His eyes searching. I strengthen my magic but it is quickly draining. Panicking at the thought of having him search my brain I bring up a random image from my mind. Unfortunately, it is the one of Cedric. Edwards' eyes widened a bit. My concentration is broken and my magic snaps back to me. 

“Who was that?” Edward questions me. Not necessarily demanding but still extremely curious. I support myself a little on the counter. The use of my magic in this way affecting me physically. He and the family notice and start to take a step towards me however, Edward arrives first and grabs my arm ready to support me if needed, his eyes filled with concern. Rosalie also makes her way over but freezes halfway when we all hear a voice.

**“Who was what?”**

A voice laced with irritation interrupted. We all turned surprised that no one heard Bella come in with the pixie at her side. Alice looks around the room also confused, probably sensing the remnants of my magic. 

Bella's eyes are glaring at me or more specifically the place where Edward is holding me up. I struggled not to roll my eyes at her insecurity showing but moved towards Rosalie not wanting drama to ruin my peaceful day. 

I send Edward a warning look reminding him that Bella is not allowed to know of my magic. Thankfully he caught on and nodded lightly.

From the corner of my eye, I could feel Jasper’s eyes on me but he retreated further away from Bella with stiff motions. I couldn’t help but feel bad for him. 

Edward turned and gave Bella a crooked smile which mesmerized her momentarily. The influence he had of dazzling Bella was quite humorous to watch. 

“Bella. Welcome home.” She melted as Edward pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. He easily distracted her with the kiss and for once I was grateful for the Cullens breathtaking beauty. 

“Edward. Where were you? I was expecting you to come to pick me up from school today.” She said cradling his face in her hands. Rosalie and I shared a cringed look at the sight of Bella’s lost puppy look she gave Edward. My magic was settling and I was slowly gaining my strength although it was Rosalie’s arms really holding me up. We probably looked a little strange randomly linking arms in a sideway hug but I didn’t mind. Rosalie is doing a better job of hiding the fact that she is supporting me. I send her a small smile in gratitude. 

“Sorry, Bella. I was doing an interview with Mione for her research. We have been putting it off and I didn’t want to hold up hers or Carlisle research.” Her smile looked a little strained as she looked over at me with a curious smile. 

“Oh? That’s good I suppose but would she have been able to get her information from Carlisle?” Giving me a challenging smile. 

“No, Bella. It’s better to get information from the subject directly from the source especially if we are talking about something as abstract as powers.” I shot back in my professional tone with a small smirk.

Seeming to sense the tension Carlisle steps in. “She is right Bella. I don’t think I could answer any questions regarding the limitations of Edward’s powers.” He sends her a look that I can assume is a warning look. 

Bella’s face turned a little bitter at the betrayal. I could sense Rosalie getting a little agitated by Bella’s behavior at my side. Thankfully Esme decides to change the subject. 

“So Bella, how was school?” 

Bella sighed. “Boring and lonely. There was no one to really hang around with.” She said nonchalantly. 

“I’m sure it wasn’t too terrible. You have friends at school. What is her name Angela?” 

  
  


I don’t bother to really listen to the rest of the conversation. Now having regained my strength back I untangle my arms from Rosalie. She lets go but we both turn to look at each other. I send her a wordless message by nodding my head to the living room and looking at Teddy. She beams at me and drags a confused Emmett and Teddy towards the living room. 

“We are going to watch a movie,” I call back to Esme and Carlisle. Both were bustling around the kitchen entertaining Bella’s storytelling. Edward sitting at her side soaking in her presence looking like an equally lost puppy. Gone was the intelligent Edward that I came to know. Part of me found the change a bit jarring.

Esme looked up and nodded at us. Bella just gives me a confused glare as she sees Rosalie and I together. I suppose I would also be shocked if I saw Rosalie being friendly to someone other than her family. I ignore her and pull Rosalie with me towards the living room. 

Emmett was now “playing fighting” with Teddy with only one arm. Rosalie and I laughed a bit as we watch Teddy just hug Emmett’s arm and giving him an expecting look. Teddy not really getting the concept of fighting just yet. 

We hear Jasper excuse himself from the kitchen and practically run into the living room. His stance relaxes a bit as he looks at Emmett and Teddy. He is probably happy to be in the same room as Teddy as he always radiates positive emotions. I smile at him as he catches me observing him. He gives me a curious look and starts to head our way. He comes to stand with Rosalie and I. Rosalie and I waited for him to speak as he clearly had something to say. 

“Who was Edward talking about?” 

Although he had posed it as a question, we all knew he was evaluating me. I start debating how much to tell them. Jasper narrowing his eyes at me, probably catching on to my internal debate. However, before I could answer his question our conversation was interrupted by Bella’s shrilly voice. 

“Edward! Are you listening to me?!” Rosalie letting out a small growl. Edward was probably caught listening in to my conversation with Jasper. We all pause as we hear Edward come up with some half-hearted excuse. I turn to Jasper. 

“Edward caught a glimpse of an ex-classmate of mine. The method I used to protect my mind and everyone else was strained and I lost the protection of my mind for a moment. Edward managed to catch one of my memories. Edward reminds me of my classmate because he looks identical to him.” I say softly so Bella doesn’t overhear. I try not to give too much not willing to dwell on the past too much for fear of nightmares. I turn away from Jasper signaling the end of the discussion. 

I can sense him staring at me again as I turn my attention back to Teddy. I drag Rosalie with me and we go to sit on the couch in front of Teddy. Emmett looks at me with a bit of concern and takes it upon himself to lighten the mood. 

“Hey, Jasper now that Mione can block us from Edward’s influence I demand there be a showdown to see who is the best fighter of the family.” He says lowly. I can hear the rest of the family chuckle a bit. 

Jasper smirks as he realizes the extent of what Emmett said. Amusement and dare I say excitement enters his face. He zooms toward Emmett probably ready to discuss the battle plans. Rosalie pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Of course that’s the only thing you would care about!?” She says exasperated. Emmett barks a laugh and I chuckle at their antics. 

“Edward you are going down! No more mind-reading to save your sorry ass.” He whispered-shouted.

I smile at the declaration of battle and Rosalie’s irritation. She really is a lot of fun to rile up when you aren’t at the end of her wrath. Rosalie gives me a dirty look but we can all see the smile on her face. Teddy is giggling at Rosalie as well.

“What is everyone laughing about?” A frustrated voice interrupted the pleasant atmosphere. Bella was now at the entrance of the living room. Jasper who was at my side quickly heads to the opposite side of the room. Bella looks at him a little hurt and he winces. He sends her an apologetic look. Alice appears by her mates' side. Bella narrows her eyes at me as if I am the reason for Jasper’s rejection. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward appear at Bella’s side. 

“Nothing really. Emmett just told Mione a funny joke is all. Bella.” Edward smoothly lied to Bella. 

She forced a smile to Emmett clearly not liking that I got along with Emmett. 

“Yeah, Don’t worry about it Bella. It was a lame car joke. You wouldn’t get it.” Emmett nonchalantly said as he tickled Teddy in the belly inciting giggling. 

She narrowed her eyes at him and Teddy. My anger flared and I stepped in front of her; cutting off her view of Teddy. Rosalie followed shortly after. 

“I see you two are getting along. I thought you hated all humans” Bella sneered at Rosalie. I tried not to smirk at the acquisition. 

“Bella,” Edward called out as he sent a worried look towards Carlisle and Esme. Both who were keeping a close eye on her. 

Emmett appeared next to Rosalie with a frown directed at Bella. However, he stood back with Teddy in his arms. I could feel anger radiating from Rosalie. She sneered back and flipped her hair. 

“Oh Bella, I don’t have to explain myself to you. But since you asked so kindly…. I don’t hate all humans, just those that are ungrateful, selfish, and immature.” Rosalie sneered back. 

“Rose!” Esme called out. However, before Rosalie could defend herself Bella snapped back.

“Well, At least I am not a self-absorbed bitch.” Her declaration rang through the whole house. Only a couple of seconds of silence occurred before the whole house erupted into chaos. In a flash, I had summoned Teddy towards me. As soon as he was in my arms. I felt and then saw a flash of brunette hair dragging us into a separate room. As we left I could see the standoff occurring. 

Edward, Alice, and Jasper were barring their teeth at Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett reaching for Rosalie ready to hold her back but also protecting her from their siblings. Carlisle standing in between the two groups hand stretched out on both directions sending them all warning looks. He possessed such an authoritative stance that kept everyone at bay. For a moment he exuded an aura of power that I hadn’t seen till now. Rosalie snarled menacingly at Bella, who was now on the ground barely processing what had happened. 

I focused on the force that had now pulled me back into the kitchen but still within hearing distance of the commotion. Teddy started to move to look at me clearly catching up with the sudden movements. 

He looked towards the direction of the snarling getting a much clear hearing on the happenings. Esme mirroring the same look of worry as shared a look. We turned back to Teddy knowing exactly what to expect. 

**Sob.**

**WAHHHH!!!**

**WAHH!!!!**

Teddy’s cries carried too Rosalie who snarled more menacing at Bella. I series of sounds of snapping of teeth and snarls followed. 

**WAHHH!!!!**

Teddy hid his face in my shirt and I held him tight. My heart breaking once again at his distress. He probably thinks Rosalie is in some sort of trouble. 

**“ENOUGH!”** Carlisle’s voice boomed and the commotion halted. 

**“ROSALIE IN MY OFFICE NOW! EDWARD TAKE BELLA TO YOUR ROOM!”** Carlisle yelled. 

“But-” Bella started to argue. 

**“Now.”** Carlisle cut her off. 

**SWOOSH**

**WAHH!!!!**

**Sob.**

**SLAM**

**WAHH!!!**

Teddy looked at me expectantly. I simply looked at him back with the same confusion. Esme gives me an apologetic look but before she can start apologizing, we hear Bella’s screams.

“What the hell Edward!?” 

“Bella you know that was uncalled for.” 

“She started it!” 

“I know, but that is just how Rosalie is with everyone. You should know better.” 

“I SHOULD KNOW BETTER! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! SHE HAS ALWAYS HATED ME! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO ACT TOWARDS HER. AND WHAT THE HELL IS THE DEAL WITH THE WHOLE FAMILY AND MIONE!?”

“There is nothing going on with Mione and the family!” 

“THE HELL THERE ISN’T! SHE WALKS IN AND SUDDENLY ALL OF YOU ARE BEST FRIENDS WITH HER. JASPER CAN BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS HER, ALICE BUYS HER SON STUFF, EMMETT JOKES AROUND WITH HER, ESME AND CARLISLE WORK WITH HER, ROSALIE LIKES HER, AND YOU! YOU ARE SUDDENLY HELPING HER WITH ‘RESEARCH’?!”

“It is research!” 

“WELL WHAT IF I DON’T WANT YOU TO HELP HER WITH ‘RESEARCH’?!”

“That’s not fair Bella and you know it.” 

“YOU WANT TO TALK FAIR FINE! HOW IS IT FAIR THAT YOU CAN ASSIST HER IN HER RESEARCH AND I CAN’T VISIT MY BEST FRIEND?!”

“That’s different. Mione can’t hurt us!”

“JACOB WON’T HURT ME!”

“He can’t control himself!”

“YES! HE CAN!”

**WAHH!!!**

**Sob. Sob.**

I turn my attention back to Teddy. I need to get him away from this stress. He can hear more than I can and is overwhelmed. I turn to Esme. 

“I should go… Teddy needs to calm down and I fear I caused quite a commotion.” Esme opened her mouth the disagree with me but got caught off. 

“Bella! I will not have you putting yourself in danger where I can’t protect you!”

She closed her mouth and just nodded. I summoned my stuff and headed towards the front door. 

“YOU HAD ALREADY LEFT ME ONCE BEFORE!” 

I closed the front door and headed to my car. Esme followed me. I settled Teddy in as he continued to sob and sniffle. He is getting tired and will knock out soon. Thankfully it was night time and I could let him sleep until the morning. I turn to Esme.

“Please let Rosalie know that I will back tomorrow to drop off Teddy before work.” 

Esme smiled at me. “Mione. Please know that none of this is your fault. We want you here. Bella is just having some difficulty adjusting.”

The weight on my chest tightens a bit at her declaration. Remorse of keeping the truth of my past surges again. I sadly smiled at her and nod my goodbye. 

Jasper appears next to Esme as I turn and leave the Cullen household. I solidify my plan to call Draco to discuss revealing my history to the Cullens. I don’t want to hide the truth from them any longer. 


End file.
